Ninja or Angel
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Konoha was finally peaceful, and Kiba was just starting to relax. But when Hikari comes into the village, everything is turned upside down for him. He no see's his life as one way, but as many. One thing they all have in common though is HER.
1. Welcome to Konoha

**All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hikari belongs to me and is my signature character. Please do not take.**

**I love Kiba in Naruto and wanted to write a new story along with the others I am working on.**

**TO anyone out there, whether you are just reading my stories now, or have read my other ones: I am putting out a plea asking for anyone who has a deviantart page to help me create my characters. I can not draw, and I really wish to see fan art. I hope it's not selfish!**

* * *

The sun was shining, the wind was cool, and the sky was clear. Nothing could have been better for Kiba. All of his missions seemed easy now, and they all went off without a hitch.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted from their house. "The Hokage wants you!"

Kiba looked back at the house as he sat up from lying on Akamaru and stretched as he saw the messenger at the front of the house. He got up and walked to the messenger, Akamaru following close behind. They traveled side by side towards Tsunade, wondering what she had in store for them.

"We have a guest coming in soon. I would like you to give our guest a warm welcome." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am," He said bowing before leaving her office. "I think these are getting easier the more she gives us." He told Akamaru with a smirk.

He walked through the village, heading towards the gates.

"Kiba!"

He turned and noticed everyone standing off to the side, gathered together on an empty road with few people.

"What are all of you doing here?" He asked waving towards them and smiling.

Sakura sighed as she raised a shoulder up. "Naruto asked us to come here all excited, then he suddenly barged off. No one has seen him since."

Akamaru's ears perked up and his tongue lolled out excitedly as his tail wagged quickly. He turned quickly perking Kiba's attention and the others. He bounded away from them and into a pair of legs before he began sniffing and licking excitedly.

Kiba looked up and smirked knowingly. A girl with long blonde hair ending to her mid back tied up into a ponytail, her bangs brushed lightly against her forehead and slightly off to the side. Light blue eyes flashed excitedly at Akamaru; her figure in the perfect shape of an hour glass. Her long legs showed out of her black shorts she wore to her black boots that reached her calves, a toned stomach flashed openly at them showing skin up to a black tube top covering her chest, her shoulders bare as they curved slightly, her skin creamy and smooth, and her chest large, leaving the tube top hardly able to keep it in.

"Naruto, did you seriously think that would trick us?" Kiba asked chuckling.

She walked up with a smile playing on her lips until she stood toe to toe with him. "Oh? It doesn't?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't distract you for a moment?"

He looked down at her and blushed as her chest cleavage was spilling out of the top. "Nope not at all."

She smirked again as she placed a finger on his chest and trailed it up along his neck and chin, touching his lips carefully. "We'll see about that." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, making him step back and stare with open eyes. She pulled back and smirked as he took a couple more steps away from her, his face red, as he brought a hand up to his mouth.

"N-N-Naruto! What the h-hell do y-you think your d-d-d-doing?!" He yelled as the others stared with slack jaws and wide eyes.

"Always wanted to kiss and Inuzuka boy." She said playfully.

"Wha…" He said mouth open.

"That was a surprise." Hana said as her and Tsume walked out of the shadows and onto the road. "Whoever knew Naruto turned gay."

"Hikari!" A familiar annoying voice yelled.

A familiar orange outfit appeared over the fence and Naruto dropped in with a huge smile on his face, leaving the others looking from him to the girl standing before Kiba.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I wanted to introduce you to my friends!" Naruto said excitedly.

She smiled happily as she rushed forward the same moment he took a step forward and launched herself into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her forehead on his.

"This is confusing." Ino said rubbing her head. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

They blinked at each other a moment before staring at Ino and back to each other. Twin smiles played on their faces as they stared at each other and began to laugh.

"She's my sister!"

"He's my brother!"

They said at the same time. The other's dropped their jaws even more as they stared at the two who had slung their arms around the other's shoulders.

"Well at least we know that Naruto's not gay now." Shikamaru laughed.

"What? What the hell are you guys thinking?" Naruto shouted.

"I was just having a little fun with Inuzuka over there." Hikari said nodding her head at Kiba.

Naruto looked at said guy and noticed the blush covering his face. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. But it wasn't directed at Hikari, but accusingly towards Kiba.

"I didn't do anything!" Kiba said staring at him incredulously.

Hikari smiled as she walked over and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh you know. He was showing me how Konoha greets one another. I didn't know you kissed each other on the mouths."

Naruto dropped his jaw and glared at Kiba. "KIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAA!"

Kiba took off running as Naruto chased after him with a kunai, wanting to take revenge on him for touching his sister. Hikari placed her hand on Akamaru and petted him gently. Kiba ran by standing on the other side of Akamaru, looking at Hikari for help. She looked at him before sighing and grabbing the scruff of Naruto's jacket, stopping him as the jacket choked him.

"Enough Naruto. I was just joking. It was my fault." She told him.

"But!" He said glaring at Kiba still.

She flicked him in the forehead, making him furrow his brows and glare at her. "Stop that." She pinched both his cheeks making him shout out in pain and slap her hands away.

"I don't believe you." He said crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

She puffed out her cheeks as she turned abruptly on her heels and walked over to Akamaru. She smirked mischievously and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck as she hopped onto his back.

"Play along," She whispered into his ear. "What's wrong Naruto? What if I want to be near Kiba?"

Kiba stared at her in shock at first, before smirking with her and pulling her in front of him. "You know, I wouldn't mind having your sister to myself. She is hot."

"What?" He shouted in fury. "Don't touch my sister!"

"But I have to admit, Kiba kisses really well." She said smirking and pulling her face close to his. "I always heard Inuzuka's were wild."

Kiba couldn't help but blush as he felt her breath on his face, her body pressed against him, and the scent of Sakura on her skin. He looked down at her and felt his heart tug inside his chest as he stared into her light blue eyes with long lashes brushing down. His heart beat rapidly as his eyes stayed glued to her and how close she was.

He wasn't the only one though as she stared up into his angled face, brown eyes, and felt his breath cascade over her face gently. She took in a sharp breath and took in every feature of his face.

"I was wondering what was taking so long."

Hikari pulled back and looked behind Kiba as Tsunade walked down the road staring at all of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease Naruto like that. It just makes him angry." She said with a chuckle.

"Well it's my job to make my brother mad." Hikari said recovering and smirking at the Hokage.

"It's good to have you back." Tsunade said wrapping her up in a hug, shocking everyone.

"It's good to be back," Hikari answered with a laugh.

"Ah! Tsume, Hana, this is the girl I told you about." Tsunade said noticing the Inuzuka female's standing there.

"She is?" Hana asked looking Hikari over.

"Honestly Tsunade, when you asked us to house an old friend of yours, I was expecting a man." Tsume said shaking her head.

"Oh! You're the ones who Tsunade asked!" Hikari said turning and facing them. She bent over, bowing her head in politeness. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. So please don't feel obliged to help me if it does."

Tsume and Hana stared at the unexpected show of politeness. "No, it's no problem." Hana said extending her hand to Hikari.

Hikari smiled as she stood back up and took her hand giving a small shake before doing the same to Tsume.

"Is that how you knew who Kiba was?" Shikamaru asked piping up again.

She shook her head at them looking at Kiba. She poked his cheek where the red marking were of the Inuzuka's. "It was his markings. Plus not many family's have a dog that follow them around."

A heavy weight latched onto Hikari as Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck shaking his head and crying dramatically. "Why does she have to stay with Kiba? Why can't she stay with me?"

"Because your apartment is too small. Plus it would just be awkward to have to change in the same room as you Naruto! We're not kids anymore!" She pounded his head, making him let go and sit on the ground with his legs crossed. "Stop acting like a baby!" Hikari turned to the others and bowed her head to them. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. All of you have taken care of him and helped him. I'm sure he has caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you for all you have done."

She looked up and saw wide eyes staring at her.

"There's no way they're related." Ino said covering her mouth.

"They're total opposites!" Sakura agreed.

"Maybe they dropped him on his head." Neji sneered.

Akamaru came up and nudged her hand, making her smile and look down at him. She kneeled down and hugged his head, scratching behind his ears as she laughed.

"Akamaru really likes her." Hana smirked, nudging her brother with her elbow.

Akamaru stood up and knocked Hikari to the floor making her squeal. He began licking her face making her squeal even more and try to get away from the slobbery tongue.

"Akamaru! Knock it off!" Kiba yelled taking a step forward.

A loud bark and feral growl was heard as a dark figure tackled into Akamaru, sending him flying across the road. Akamaru landed on his feet and flashed his teeth ready for a fight. In front of Hikari was a white wolf with golden eyes staring at Akamaru with teeth bared into a snarl. The wolf stood in front of Hikari almost protectively as Kiba quickly grabbed her and pushed her behind him. The wolf turned on him and growled, yelping as Akamaru tackled into it and sent it skidding across the dirt floor.

"Stop!" Hikari yelled as Akamaru stood in front of them protectively and started to launch at the wolf.

The wolf launched at them the same moment Akamaru turned his head to look at her. Hikari moved quickly from behind Kiba and stood in front of Akamaru with her arms out on either side. The wolf couldn't stop as it bit into her shoulder, sending her to the ground. It quickly let her go and took a couple steps back, ears bent back, and head down in submission.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked kneeling by her, as Akamaru stood next to her and growled.

"No!" She said making Kiba jump in surprise. But as he looked she was telling Akamaru that as she flicked him on the ear. "Don't growl at her. She's a friend! Akira! Don't attack Akamaru!" She said diverting her attention to the wolf. "They're friends too!" She sighed as she looked at the wolf who was now glaring at Akamaru, with ears still bent. "Come here," She said gently waving her hand to herself.

Akira walked over slowly and unsurely as Hikari smiled and petted the wolf on the head, before grabbing its face and laying her forehead on it' forehead. Akira whined as she nuzzled Hikari affectionately and licked her shoulder, showing just a little puncture mark where the bone was.

"I'm fine," She cooed. "You stopped just as you saw me." She looked up at Kiba and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It seems Akira thought Akamaru was attacking me. She almost hurt him. I'm really sorry."

Instead of being angry he looks at her and smirks. "A wolf for a friend, you sure you're not an Inuzuka?"

Hikari laughed as the others calmed down and looked at the wolf. Kiba reached forward to pet Akira, but she growled making Hikari glare at her. Hikari moved next to Kiba and brushed against him, sitting with her back against him. She grabbed his hand and brought it up with hers.

"He's a friend." She told Akira sternly.

Akira stared at the hand as if it was poison and shouldn't be touching Hikari. But she warily stuck her nose forward and sniffed it, smelling Akamaru on him, and the blood that runs with a connection to canine's. She licked his hand before turning to Akamaru and sniffing him also. They circled around each other, trying to collect the others scent.

"To have a wolf as a partner." Hana breathed looking at the two on the ground who were still pressed to each other.

"It's unheard of." Tsume continued. "It's even extremely difficult for an Inuzuka to get a wolf as a partner. Wolves are known to be solitary in their groups, and definitely don't take to people."

"It's because I owe that girl my life."

Everyone began to look around for the female voice that traveled over them all. It wasn't spoken out loud, but more in their heads.

"So you finally decide to talk Akira." Hikari said standing up and helping Kiba.

"The wolf can talk!" Naruto shouted flailing backwards away from Akira.

"Amazing," Hana said looking at Akira. "How is that possible? I've only known Kuromaru to speak."

"I use Hikari's chakra. Me and her are connect as you are to your canines." Akira said smiling.

"Amazing," Tsume breathed along with Hana. "What do you mean you owe her your life."

"The girl saved my life from poachers who wanted my fur. She risked her life to get me out of there, and saved the rest of my pack who was also captured. I vowed to stick next to her as long as she needed me." Akira said proudly as she looked at Hikari.

"I told you that you could rejoin your pack." She sighed helplessly. "You shouldn't be separated from them."

"Yes, but you need me." Akira answered.

Hikari snapped her head towards the forest surrounding the village. She sniffed the air as her eyes darted around as if listening for something. "Akira,"

"Yes, I smell it too." Akira said, the hairs on her neck rising. "I hear them, they're not far."

Hikari nodded as she sniffed the air was again before turning her head and pinpointing the exact spot. "They found me."

"Found you?" Tsunade asked looking at the pair. "Were you attacked?"

"Yeah," She answered simply. "From a group helping the Akatsuki."

"Do you need help?" She asked her.

Hikari looked at her, a smirk playing on her lips. She looked forward making the others gasp in surprise. Her eyes had changed to those of a wolf as she stared off into the woods. "Do I ever need help?"

"That you do not."

"Give me five minutes." Hikari told the Hokage.

She nodded her head as she stared at Hikari. "Meet at the Inuzuka's place. You know where it is?"

Hikari looked at Kiba real quick. "Yeah, I'll follow his smell."

"Hey! I don't stink!" Kiba complained as the others laughed. He smelled his jacket, but as he looked up she was already gone with Akira.

It was nothing for Hikari to defeat the five ninja's that had followed her there, sending them running off in fear and defeat. She sniffed the air and followed Kiba's scent to his house, where the others were waiting in the yard for her.

"Done?" Tsunade asked.

"They all followed you here?" Hikari giggled as she looked at the group that was still gathered around and lounging comfortably on the ground.

"We were all curious." Tenten said politely.

"I'm surprised you actually found the place." Shino said quietly.

"Like I said I followed his scent." She said touching her nose.

"I don't stink!" Kiba yelled.

She looked around everyone to see him sitting in the grass with his back to her and his posture protective and defiant.

"Since when did I say that?" She said draping herself over his shoulders. Her hands clasped in front of him as she put her chin on his shoulder. "I just have high senses like your family does." She tried looking at him but he was still pouting making her sigh inwardly. "Besides it's not a bad smell. It's like…. It's like the sun, air, earth, and water. But also with a little muskiness. It's your scent. It was the easiest one I could remember since I met you first."

Kiba's ear turned red as the others chuckled behind them, knowing what that had sounded like. Hikari thought he was still mad at her, so she took her arms off from around his neck and stood up.

"Sorry, I won't do it again," She sighed walking over to Tsunade. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"This is your welcome to our village." Tsunade chuckled as she waved her hand to the group.

"I like it," Hikari said positively.

"Enjoy your stay. I have to get back to work and do paperwork that you arrived safe and unharmed." Tsunade said.

"Sucks to be you." Hikari teased as she pushed Tsunade along.

"Hiiiikkkkaaaarrrrriiiiii," Whined Naruto as he hung onto her once again. "Stay with me!"

"Naruto! Stop being a baby! You'll never be Hokage if you're like that!" She told him irritated.

He instantly let her go and stood there without any complaints or tears.

"I'll be fine here. Besides I'm sure it's alright with Hana and Tsume if you check in on me once and awhile. Right?" She said looking at the two.

They nodded their heads making Naruto relax. "Now if you'll excuse us."

The group dispersed as the welcoming was over, all of them ready to get on with their day, but still held the curiousity over Hikari.

"We'll show you the house." Hana said with a warm smile, making Hikari smile back and follow all of them inside, including Kiba who decided to get off the floor.

The second the door opened, three dogs bounded out and tackled Hikari to the floor. Hikari laughed uncontrollably as the three Haimaru brothers licked her.

"Stop! S-stop! That t-tickles!" She laughed.

"Show some manners!" Kuromaru barked at the three as he walked up.

Hikari sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes. The Haimaru brothers backed down and laid on their stomachs as the two stared off with one another.

He let out a curt laugh. "This girl has strength."

She blinked before launching forward and hugging the dog around his neck, rubbing her face on the top of his head. "So cute!"

"Wha!" He shouted. "Cute?!"

Tsume laughed uncontrollably as he succumbed to Hikari and let her scratch behind his ear, sending him into bliss.

"You really like dogs, huh?" Kiba said looking down at her.

"No," She said making the dogs, Akira, and the others stare at her with raised eyebrows and confused looks. "I love them. It's like I fit in more with them, then I do anywhere else. Akira has been my family as I was gone. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have her with me." She looked up at Kiba and smiled sheepishly. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. You were the first scent that stuck with me."

He blushed again, but waved the apology away as he smiled at her. "It's fine. I didn't know you could smell just as much as we could."

Hikari smiled as she stood up and followed the family around the house, memorizing where everything was.

"You're room will be next to Kiba's. If you need anything we're on the other side of the house." Tsume said.

Hikari nodded as she looked into the room and noticed her things were already in there. "Tsunade always knows what to bring."

She walks over to her back and dumps out its few contents, placing them where they needed to go.

"Not a lot of stuff." Kiba said from the doorway as he leaned against it and watched her.

"Yeah, most of my stuff got ruined while I was gone." She said absentmindedly as she stared at the room. "Would you mind if I borrowed some of your clothes for tonight?"

"Sure," He said walking into his room across the hall and coming back quickly. "These are some that don't fit me anymore."

She looked at them carefully and smiled at him. "Thanks. They'll do great!"

"Kiba! Come feed the dogs!"

Kiba left as he closed her door and left her to do what she needed. He sat on the couch when he finished with his chores, feeding the dogs was probably the worst as they tackled you trying to get to the food, acting as if they hadn't eaten in years.

"That's awful big on you." Hana said as she walked out of the kitchen, spotting Hikari.

Kiba turned and froze as a blush crept onto his face. One of the shirts he grabbed was one that still fit him, but he didn't wear anymore, was reaching down her body and ended mid thigh on her. The short sleeves draped over her shoulders and reached her elbows. It engulfed her as if she was a child in his clothes. Shorts peeked out from under the shirt, ones she must have had left, and almost made it look as if she didn't have anything on underneath.

She couldn't help but notice that the shirt smelled like Kiba, and fogged her mind up with its scent, sending her into a daze as she played with the edge of the fabric, taking the comfort from it.

"Hikari?" Hana asked, sending her out of the daze.

"Sorry," She said looking up. "Would you like some help with dinner?"

"No, you're a guest!" Hana said waving her hands.

"Not anymore! If I'm living here, I have to do something!" Hikari teased. She walked into the kitchen, and instantly the sizzle and smell of cooking meat was coming out of the kitchen.

She pushed Hana out of the kitchen, but gave up as she kept coming back, giving her something small to do. Hana began mixing and creating the gravy. Hikari fried the meat up into big portions of patties, and at the same time was frying up vegetables. She chopped seasonings up for the meat and fried finely chopped mushrooms and onions in with the meat, giving it some flavor.

Kiba had nodded off on the couch, as the scent of food aroused him. He shuffled his feet into the kitchen and unconsciously laid his head on Hikari's shoulder as his arms looped around her waist. She tensed up before relaxing and looking at him half asleep there.

"You want to be our taste tester?" She asked him.

He grunted in agreement as she cut up a piece, dipped it in gravy and blew on it making sure it wouldn't burn his mouth. She put it up to her shoulder as his mouth took in the food. He let out a satisfied hum as he sank his weight onto her and tried to grab some more. She lightly smacked his hand with the fork and told him that he had to wait.

"You know, you two look cute together." Hana teased as she watched them with her chin resting on her hand and her elbow on the counter.

Kiba woke up then as he looked down at her and jumped away embarrassed. "S-sorry."

"I'm used to it. Naruto used to hang onto my arm till I gave him some food." She told him. But as Kiba looked over, he could see her neck and ears were tinted red.

"Oh my god! This is so good!" Tsume said her face alight as she gobbled the food away. "And you made so much! You must know how to cook for a man!"

Hikari laughed as she looked at Kiba's mother and smiled. "I used to cook for Naruto a lot. He was like a bottomless pit!"

"So tell me, are you and Naruto truly related?" Hana asked teasingly. "Cuz you two are complete opposites."

A silence clouded around her as she looked at her plate and played with her food. "We're not." She said truthfully. Silence filled the table as they looked at her surprised and confused. "Naruto took me in when I was little. The third Hokage said it would be good for me, so he made me Naruto's sister."

"What happened to your family?" Tsume asked motherly.

Hikari looked up at them with a sad smile on her lips. "They're gone. They were killed when I was six."

"I'm so sorry," Tsume said, guilty she had brought it up.

Hikari shook her head smiling warmly at them. "I have Naruto. He's my family. Even if we're not blood, Naruto still took me and treated me like family. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be how I am. Heck I probably wouldn't even be here."

The table stayed quiet as an awkward silence drew over all of them.

"So tell me," Hikari said breaking it. "What is there to do in Konoha now?"

"Kiba can show you around tomorrow!" Hana said happy for the change of subject. "After all he seems to be warming up quite well with you."

"Hana!" Kiba complained as his ears reddened again.

Hikari giggled as she stood up and began taking the plates from the table. "Yeah? Well I seem to be warming up to your brother too."

Hana smirked, as Tsume smiled in pride. Kiba stared in shock as she walked to the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

"I'm going to take a shower!" He said standing up and walking off, wanting to get away from the developing conversation.

Kiba let the warm water brush his muscles, relaxing them from the change of events that sent him into an upside down world today. He never knew one girl could send your world like that. He liked to be around her. He like the feel of her skin, the scent of sakura on her skin, the way she smiled and laughed, how well she connected with canines, and he loved the way she didn't mind him being close to her. But he kept having to pull himself away, fearing that he would get too caught up into it. It could mess up his missions, or his life if he thought about her too much. But he couldn't deny how much he wanted to stay pressed against her like he was before, she was so small it was if she was made to fit right into him, to just stay there in his arms.

He came out of the shower in a pair of his short as he began to dry his hair with a towel. His mom and sister were gone, most likely to talk with Tsunade and give her an update on how it was going along. He headed into the kitchen to grab a drink of water before heading to his bed, when he spotted Hikari sleeping on the floor. Her head was curled on Akamaru as Akira curled next to her stomach; the Haimaru brothers curled around her feet, and Kuromaru lay protectively at her back. She was curled slightly into a ball as her breathing became soft and her mouth parted slightly. Her hair was out of her ponytail finally and it draped along her back, and some over her shoulder, cascading like a curtain in front of her.

Kiba walked over and nudged Kuromaru slightly, waking the dog and making him move over. He picked her up gently, carrying her bridal style in his arms. Her head rested gently against his shoulder, fitting like a puzzle piece into the nape of his neck. He laid her into her bed and watched as Akira curled up on the floor watching her protectively. He pulled the covers up and over her, watching as she turned on her side and snuggled into them with a smile and a sigh.

"You care for her," Akira said softly.

"What?" Kiba said staring at her. "I don't."

"You do," Akira chuckled. "You may deny it now, but you won't be able to deny it in the future."

"It doesn't matter. It'll only hinder my work." He said rubbing his neck.

"Are you so sure? Love is a powerful thing. Especially if you imprinted on her like a wolf normally would." Akira told him. "It gives you more power than you ever had before."

Kiba stared at Akira in understanding as he finally understood that magnetic pull towards her he had felt when he first met her. He had imprinted on her like a wolf would its mate. He mentally smacked his forehead as he stared at Hikari.

"I think she needs someone like you." Akira whispered. "This girl needs someone to love her. She believes no one can love her. Maybe you can change that."

Kiba looked at Akira one last time before shaking his head of the thoughts he had and walking out of her room. He flopped on his bed as Akamaru curled up on his own small bed next to Kiba's.

"What do you think Akamaru?" Kiba asked his friend.

All he got was a huff and a grunt from Akamaru as the dog drifted off into sleep. Kiba slid underneath his covers, placing his arms beneath his head and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do about his feelings. If what Akira said was true, it may help both of them, but he was also worried she may not feel the same as he did. He drifted off into sleep as his thoughts raged a war inside his head.

An hour later Kiba felt a slight weight on his bed, nudging him from the edge. Thinking it was Akamaru he moved over slightly and lay with his eyes closed. The weight shifted and suddenly it was next to him and lying on his chest and shoulder. His eyes shot open as he looked down; Hikari was now lying next to him, her body pressed against his side as her head rested lightly on his chest and shoulder, with her hand lying on his stomach.

His heart beat rapidly as his stomach got a million butterflies trying to take off. He watched as she breathed evenly next to him and he groaned inwardly on what to do. He laid back down and his arm automatically wound itself around her as he tried to find sleep once again. It was no use to wake her up and take her to her bedroom. His mind finally drifted off as his head lolled and placed itself on top of hers. He didn't care that night what his feelings were raging a war about, it mattered only what was happening then and there.


	2. Request

**I wasn't sure if people were seeing my requests at the top or bottom of the page so I decided to put in a small chapter of just asking. I love deviantart, and the drawings people put on there, and recently I have seen that people will take the characters from stories on fanfiction, quizilla, etc and draw them, putting them up on deviantart for others and the author to enjoy.**

**I didn't want to be selfish in asking, but I really need help! I can't draw very good, and when I do draw it's copying a picture in front of me onto a piece of paper at the table, or doodling most of the time. I'm such a perfectionist in my own things that I never think it's good enough for my drawings. I'm pleading, begging, and kneeling to any who can help me!**

**My deviantart account is TenshiNoCrystal, and so far I have only had one nice person offer to help me. I am starting to think that this idea will not work, so please can others help? I want to draw characters for any of my stories. Crystal/Hikar, Ace, Jack, Kiba, Takeru/Tyler, Shichiro/Seth, Sakura/Sierra, Mamoru/Micheal, Mayumi, Lily, Grown up Sabo, Akira, Tadao, The darkness, Time, Moony, Akito and Rin/ Ray and Tifani, Takeshi, Boris, and any of the dragons (Human, silhouette, anything). I'm even asking for people to draw the couples if they can! It would help with the story and definitely give me ideas for other chapters.**

**I am willing to put you in the copyrights like I do for others if that is what some of you are worried about! I really want this done! I can give you all the information you need on looks, clothes, personality, general, etc, anything! I can give pretty accurate detailed explanations for anyone willing! Heck I'll even write a special/extra chapter in your honor if that's what you want! **

**Please, I want this idea so i can reference your great works to my chapter and show others how you perceive my characters and their lives! If you would message me on here (Fanfiction) or to TenshiNoCrystal (deviantart ) or even here hikari_no_tenshi_lemons yahoo .com (My email, but without the spaces. It wouldn't let me put it otherwise)**

**Please help me! I can't draw and I need your awesome help! Message me somehow! I really need help! I don't want all this great idea to help the story go down into the gutter and rot in the sewer!**


	3. Night Out

**All rights to Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto! All OC's go to me, please do not steal! Sorry it took awhile! I was anticipating for the request and got side-tracked, but here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hikari!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the house.

He looked into the room that Hana pointed out for him that was supposedly Hikari's, but looked around confused as she was nowhere in sight. He looked across the hallway and smirked evilly thinking he would scare Kiba as he looked for her.

He opened the door quietly and his jaw hit the floor as he stared at Hikari lying on Kiba's shoulder with her hand on his chest, his arm around her waist, and his head lying on hers.

"Kiba!" Crystal yelled angrily, making the ninja shoot his eyes open and sit up in bed, looking at Naruto confused.

"What the hell?" He said yawning and rubbing his bed hair.

"What the hell are you doing to Hikari?" Naruto yelled stomping into the room.

"Hikari?" Kiba asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Hikari groaned from the sudden loud noise and movement as she stretched her legs out and pushed herself up with one arm, rubbing her eye as she looked at Naruto. Kiba stared in shock before remembering what had happened last night and blushed.

"It's not what you think." Kiba said gently with h\is hands up as if he was calming an angry animal.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled charging towards him.

"Shut up!" Hikari yelled throwing a pillow hard at his face, making him stop and fall backwards. He stared at her shocked with wide eyes. "You're too loud this early in the morning." She groaned looking at him with cracked eyes.

She sat up and yawned, her arms coming above her head, twisting her fingers around one another to pull her muscles and feel that relieved stretching and burn. She rubbed the sleep and sand out of her eyes as she looked around the room and knocked an eyebrow up. She looked at Kiba and him sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked him, making him fall off the bed in exasperation.

"You're in my room!" Kiba said disbelieving.

She looked around the room and realized that it wasn't the one she had gone to sleep in last night, nor was it the room Tsume had given her to stay in while she slept there.

"Oh," She said looking at him and giving him a guilty smile. "You're right."

He groaned as he laid his head down on the side of the bed, not bothering to get off the floor. Akamaru let out a long yawn before letting out a yip and jumping onto the bed next to her, giving her a slobbery lick on her cheek. She laughed as she laid her head down onto his side, feeling the soft fur brush against her cheek gently.

Naruto rubbed his neck as he let out a long sigh. "You still haven't stopped your habit of sleeping next to someone else. Sorry Kiba, I over reacted."

Kiba sat on the side of the bed, running his hand through his hair and sighing. "Nah, I'd think the same."

"Gomene." Hikari said crawling over Akamaru and wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck.

She didn't know why she wrapped her arms around him. Watching him sit there on the edge of the bed without a shirt on made a shiver go through her body, and made her cheeks warm up as he moved and she could see his toned, lean muscles move under his skin. She had to gulp and pushed the need to touch him to the back of her brain, but still she had felt herself moving forward and wrapping her arms around him. She felt his muscles tense beneath her, as she locked her fingers together to keep the twitching feeling out of them to touch those muscles.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Akira asked padding into the room.

"His hair feels as soft as fur." She said with a sly smile, burying her cheek on his head, feeling his hair brush on her cheek and forehead.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Tsume asked looking at the group inside the room.

"Seems like my little brother as already taken her innocence." Hana teased watching as all their faces reddened and their eyes widen.

"Stop saying stupid things you idiot!" Kiba yelled at her as he yanked himself off the bed.

Hikari let out a small squeak of surprise as his movement brought her forward with him, sliding her off the bed. The front of her body colliding with his back, her big toe barely skimming the floor, and making her jerk it back up from the cold. Her arms tightened around his neck, as her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and letting his natural warmth radiate into her.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked looking back at her.

She looked at him sheepishly as she started to let go, but felt his arms support her up as he shook his head and began to tread out of the room. She looked at him surprised before smiling and tightening her arms around his neck again and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be." She mumbled. "I thought you'd be like a wolf and not let anyone near you that was new."

"I don't think I'd be able to stay away for long. You seem to keep pressing to people until they allow you to." He chuckled walking to the living room.

"She's not like that! Hikari usually doesn't like to be around people." Naruto grumbled flopping onto the couch.

"Oh?" He laughed thinking Naruto was just being his normal sister complex self he recently saw.

"He's right. I don't like to be around new people." She mumbled into his shoulder, feeling her eyes droop once again.

He furrowed his brows as he looked at her. "What's different about me?" He teased.

"I feel comfortable around you." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Your warm, safe, and you smell good. It just gives me the whole feel of being safe when I'm with you."

She could feel his muscles tense beneath her before her eyes widened and she let go of him quickly, dropping to the floor. He turned and looked at her and saw as her face was completely red.

"I-I'm sorry! That came out sounding like a stalker!" She said her face darkening with blush the more she talked and waved her hands in the air. She gave up as she leaned over to hide her face. "I'm just going to make breakfast."

Hikari quickly rushed out of the room, leaving the two boys watching her with wide eyes, and the girls chuckling at her response.

"That reminds me." Tsume said dropping into a chair across from Naruto. "Last night Hikari said you two aren't actual siblings."

Kiba and Hana perked up hearing the subject that was being brought up now. Naruto stared at them with his face a mix of wanting to explain, and that of knowing he shouldn't without Hikari's permission.

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding his head and clasping his hands together. "We're not blood related, but the third made it so we would be siblings on paper." They looked at him, ready for him to explain more. "I can't tell you anymore than that." He sighed leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. "Hikari has to be the one to tell you about her past. I don't have the right to."

"Understandable." Hana said sighing. "I guess our curiousity got the better of us. But by the way she is, she must have had a good life before."

"Yeah, like a princess." Tsume giggled teasing Hana.

"Her family was cruel to her." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Her parents were evil people constantly put her in pain. They deserved whatever they got."

Kiba looked over at Naruto with wide eyes surprised to hear him so angry. "You're kidding right?"

Naruto sat forward and Kiba flinched at the dark look Naruto had as they looked at one another. "I'm not. She may smile, but before it took all her strength to put one on, and even those were fake. If they ever came to take her now, they'd have to take her away from me when I am dead."

Tsume and Hana jerked from the thought as they stared at the usual positive, hyper-active boy who sat there with dark haunting eyes full of hate and anger.

"Naruto…" Tsume started on her question.

"Naruto!" Hikari called racing into the doorway. "Are you eating with us? Kya!"

Hikari tripped over one of the Haimaru brothers and went face first into the ground. Akira padded over and nudged her head gently, but she continued to lay there.

"Oi," Kiba said standing up and walking over to her. He crouched down and sat on his haunches, moving her hair slightly to try and get a better look. "You okay?"

Hikari sat up suddenly gasping in air before looking away from Kiba and rubbing her nose that was now red from the impact. She pouted before standing up quickly and walking to Naruto, hoping he didn't see her blush still present on her face. She crossed her arms on her brother's head and leaned over him, looking upside down into his face.

"I thought I told you to stop looking like that." She said pinching his cheek and snapping him out of it. "You always look like that when you think about my past."

"Sorry," Naruto said looking down guiltily.

She shrugged her shoulders, passing it off as if nothing was going on. "So are you?" They both looked up to Tsume with pleading puppy dog eyes, making her sigh and agree begrudgingly. "That means no eating all their food Naruto!"

"I'll come help!" Naruto said quickly hopping off the couch and following her into the kitchen hanging onto her arm just as she said he did.

"I wonder what they did to her…" Hana wondered, her mood going dark as she stared at where Crystal was. It was only a brief moment, but she knew the second Crystal saw Naruto's face and she mentioned her past, a dark cloud drifted over her face and fear filled her eyes, but just as quickly it left.

"You saw it too huh?" Kiba asked leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

Hana stared at her brother with slight surprise before smiling and watching him as he carefully watched her. His muscles tense and ready as if he was a dog protecting its family.

"Naruto! Don't do that! You'll knock something over!" Hikari yelled at her brother as he ran from one place to the other trying to best her at cooking. "Oi! Naruto!"

Kiba smelled danger as he took a step forward. Naruto ran passed her again, but this time knocked the handle of a nearby pan that was sitting on the stove. He tried to catch it, but Hikari grabbed it first before it hit him. She put it back on the stove quickly, gripping her hand as pain flashed on her face. Kiba stormed forward and grabbed her hand quickly while at the same time turning on the cold water. He shoved her hand under the water and watched at the red began to disappear from her skin.

"Naruto! You should listen to her!" Kiba growled protectively.

Naruto backed up with his hands in surrender. He looked at Kiba with a raise eyebrow before smirking. "Well now, has Kiba become protective of my sister?"

Kiba opened his mouth to argue back when Hikari stepped forward and flicked him on the forehead, just under his forehead protector, making him place his hands there and furrow his brows. She winced because of the sudden movement with her hand. Kiba grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a wet towel before wrapping that around her hand, letting it cool the burn marks.

"I'll help." Kiba said, pushing Naruto out quickly and returning to her side.

She began by grabbing the bacon, knowing it would take the longest, but Kiba quickly took that out of her reach and placed them in the pan she had grabbed before that was heating up with oil. She tried the biscuits next, then the gravy, and then the pancakes, but everything she tried to do he took out of her reach and began to do it himself.

"You know, I'm not paralyzed." She said with a small giggle.

She slid underneath his arm and stood in front of him, her back against him, as she took the spatula and began to do the bacon. She effortlessly used her other hand and cooked with it just as easily. She saw his surprise and giggled again looking up at him.

"I broke my hand when I was little so I had to learn how to use the other one. Now I can use both with no effort at all." She explained turning her attention back to the bacon and not how close they were.

Kiba kept a close eye on her as they cooked side by side. He reached around her waist to turn down the burner on the top one, trying to take as much work away from her hand as he could.

"Ah, the ice melted." She said looking at the wrapping. She giggled looking up at him and holding up her hand. "It must have been from the heat!" She pushed the wet cloth to his neck making him shiver and let out a surprised shout. She laughed greatly as he smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'll get it now." He a couple ice cubes and ran towards her, trying to make them down the shirt, but it was difficult as the neckline was up to her neck and he had to pull the shirt away to put the ice down.

He began throwing them lightly, hitting her arms and legs before hitting the floor in defeat. She took aim and aimed back, but he was an easier target as he still didn't have a shirt on and they hit their target every time. Hikari stepped on an ice cube, making her slide and squeal as she started to fall. Kiba reached forward and grabbed her wrist, but couldn't stop as the floor beneath him was wet and slippery. They landed on the floor, him on top of her, as the ice he was holding before crashed to the ground around them. She rubbed her head and looked up as Kiba braced himself on his knees and elbows above her. His face was a mere few inches from hers, his elbows on either side of her head, and his knee had gone in between her legs and pushed upwards, trapping her beneath him with nowhere to go.

"Is the food almost do…" Naruto stopped as he stared with frustration at the scene before him.

To him it looked like Kiba had forced her to the floor and trapped her there, especially since one of her hands was on his bicep and her other wrist was still being held by his hand on the floor.

"It's not what you…" Kiba began to say, but stopped as Naruto quickly grabbed him by the neck and put him in a headlock.

"How dare you touch her! Even after I warned you not to!" Naruto growled squeezing his arms tighter around Kiba.

"The food!" Hikari said quickly standing up and stirring the food. She let out a sigh of relief as she had made it in time before any of it burnt. "Naruto let him go! He didn't do anything! Besides you should really stop being so protective! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Naruto let him go as a pout filled his lips and he walked over to Hikari with his hands up pleadingly. "But Hikari! I have to protect you! Or else guys like this dog over here will take advantage of you and take your innocence!"

"Naruto…" She said placing her hands on her hips. "You sound like a creeper."

"Yeah Naruto." Kiba said rubbing his neck as he chuckled. "You sound like you have a serious sister complex. I think you need therapy."

Hikari suppressed a laugh as she covered her mouth and returned to the food. She waved her hands at Naruto and Kiba telling them she didn't need help anymore and quickly finished up breakfast. Kiba came and helped her as they placed the food out, and again as they cleaned up, but Naruto wasn't far behind as he hung onto Hikari like a leach.

The only time he let go was when Hikari forced him to so she could change into a pair of jeans and a black tank-top, the outfit belonging to Hana. She knew she had to buy some clothes soon before the missions came.

"You know if you keep hanging onto me, people are going to think you can't do anything without me." She told him with an irritated sigh.

"I don't care," He said glaring at Kiba.

"They'll think you're weak, and that you can't be hokage." She said looking the other way.

Naruto quickly let go and Kiba let out a chuckle, making Naruto glare at him all the more.

"Would you give it a break!" She groaned. "He hasn't done anything!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief as she looked up at him with a glare. He groaned and turned forward, watching he was walking now except for Kiba.

"Sibling rivalries, always so annoying."

Hikari stopped as Kakashi dropped down behind her and tossed an arm lazily around her shoulders, making her jump away and into Kiba. "You know I hate that Kakashi!"

He laughed, putting his book away and looking at her with a smile. "Sorry, can't help but tease you. Anyway, Tsunade wants you."

"A mission already? I thought she said I wasn't to do anything for a couple of days! Kiba was going to show me around!" She complained with a groan. "Fine."

She pouted as she grabbed Naruto's and Kiba's hands in either of hers and tugged them along towards the building. Tsunade looked up surprised as she saw the two boys pulled along by her.

"Always being pulled along, huh, Naruto?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I thought you said no missions." Hikari pouted, not caring when Naruto jerked his hand out of hers, leaving her only holding Kiba's.

"It's not a mission," She told her as she steepled her fingers underneath her chin. "More like showing around an old friend. It's a good thing to bring Naruto."

Hikari raised an eyebrow before sand gathered around her ankles and slowly climbed upward before shooting up behind her and lifting her up. Standing there now was Gaara as he held her bridal style.

"He wanted to see you, hearing you were back." Tsunade said waving her hand.

Hikari looked at Gaara, before bursting out with a smile and hugging his neck tightly. "GAARA! It's been so long since I've seen you! You've grown! You've become so handsome!"

He put her down gently as she kept on talking about how much he's changed and followed along as he tugged her out the door and the building with Tsunade waving and the boys following close behind.

"Hey! So you know Naruto?" She asked him, catching his attention and turning it to the blonde ninja on the other side of him.

"Yeah," He said simply, nodding his head to Naruto.

"That's awesome! Did you know he's my brother?" She asked him with a smile.

He stopped looking at her carefully to see if it was a joke of some kind, but when she stared back at him with a smile and a couple of blinks, he realized she wasn't joking.

"And to think I almost killed him." Gaara said sighing and shaking his head.

"What?" She yelled looking at him. She puffed out her cheeks and pounded on his shoulder with her fists. "How could you have tried to do that Gaara! Mau!"

Kiba grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him as he wrapped her arms around herself, pulling his arms across her also. "Calm down, it was a long time ago, during the chunin exams."

She kept her cheeks puffed out, but wasn't really mad as she looked at Gaara and let it out, sticking her tongue out at him. "I bet my brother beat you huh?"

"He did," Gaara agreed, a smirk forming on his face lightly.

"Already taking advantage of her I see," Ino joked walking up to them from a side street.

Kiba let her go quickly, but saw she didn't seem to mind as she was still watching Gaara and his smirk.

"Did you see? Did you see?" She asked him excitedly. "Gaara smirked! Success!"

"I think you are one of the few who CAN do that Hikari." Temari said flying in with Shikamaru with her.

"Oh, I see, you went out on a date with Shika there huh?" Hikari joked.

"Shika?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I see that you've grown quite well over these years." Kankuro said sneaking in and wrapping his arms around Hikari's waist, pulling her close.

Hikari tensed and wrapped her arms around his neck behind her, lifting her body up and out of his reach, hand standing on his shoulders, and flipping over him as she landed her feet on his back, sending him to the ground and continued to stand on him. She looked down at him with irritation as Temari and Ino burst out laughing and Gaara smirked at his brother.

"Hikari-san! You shouldn't do that!" Hinata said running up to them.

"Please, just call me Hikari," She told the quiet ninja with a smile.

"Hikari-chan?" Hinata asked as she blushed and covered her face partially.

"She won't cut it down much more than that." Sakura said giggling as she walked up also from out of nowhere.

"That's fine." Hikari smiled as she linked her arm with Hinata's. She looked around at the small group that had formed and smiled. "How about we go enjoy ourselves? I mean I still haven't been showed the new fun around here!"

Ino bounced over as she hooked arms with Hikari on the other side and smiled at her warmly. "I know all the best places! It's getting into them that's hard!"

They went to karaoke and had to hold their ears as Naruto and Kankuro tried to sing, and everyone watched transfixed as Hikari sand, sending them into another world. They showed her all kinds of places Konoha had now ever since they had to rebuild it, they even went to the Ichiraku Ramen shop that Naruto loved so much.

"Finally we're going to show you the best place here!" Ino said with a smile.

They tugged her along towards a club with the lights flashes through the doors and the music blaring, the bass leaking through the cracks of the door carefully. They saw the line and groaned at how long it was.

"Why is it so long?" Ino asked herself grumpily.

"Um, Ino?" Hinata said pointing to a sign that said 'Couples Night'.

Hikari looked at all of them and smiled. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her over to Gaara quickly, making her place her hand in the nook of his elbow. She dragged Ino over to Kankuro and made his arm go around her waist, making him please and her to give him a threatening glare. Finally she took Hinata over to Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, this is your new mission!" She said turning her face serious, but her tone light. "You have to make them believe you two are a couple okay?"

He nodded excitedly as he bobbed his head like a bobble head, and a smile spread on his face from ear to ear. He quickly laced his fingers with Hinata's, making her blush and mouth a silent 'Thank you' to Hikari, who in return winked and smirked at them.

"You two are already good on the couple part, so just stay like that!" Hikari said looking at Temari and Shikamaru with a happy, content smile.

"What about me?" Kiba smirked looking at her playfully.

"You are the lucky one who gets to go with me!" She said teasingly. She put her finger into his back pocket, and he did the same as his arm went around her waist.

They walked towards the doors, completely ignoring the groaning and complaining crowd, and stopped as the bouncer placed his hand on the door to stop them.

"Nice to see you again Boris." Hikari said peaking out from the other side of Kiba.

Boris raised his eyebrows as he smiled and reached out an arm to her. "It's good to see you again Angel!"

She went into his arm, allowing him a small hug. "It's been a long time since I've been in Konoha." She said truthfully giving a shrug. "Been out on the longest mission yet."

"Well then, I guess you'd want some fun now huh?" Boris whispered with a smirk. "Got yourself a boy? Can't just let you walk through without one."

"Of course I do. Didn't I always say Inuzuka's were wild?" She said with a mischievous smirk towards the bouncer who just chuckled and waved them on in.

"Careful, she's the wild one." He told Kiba while chuckling.

"I can't believe you got us in!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Boris used to sneak me in here when I was little." Crystal giggled as she looked at the place. It had grown since she was little and had much more lights and decorations in it now with speakers.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "last time you were here you were ten!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah? So?" She asked with a shrug. "It's not I really did anything. I just ordered food and watched the people."

Before Naruto could say another word she flounced over to the bar and leaned over it as she reached under the bar for the drinks she knew were there. Her feet were off the floor as her arm protected her stomach from the hard counter top.

"Hey!" The bartender yelled catching her. He began to laugh as she looked up holding a couple brown bottles in front of her. "You're back!"

She knocked her fist against his as she pulled out her wallet and gave him the money for the drinks. He walked off quickly to get his next customer now that he knew it wasn't a thief trying to steal from him. She handed out the drinks, but all of them looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"They just simply gave you alcohol?" Sakura asked wearily as she glared at the bartender.

Hikari took a swig before lifting it up to Kiba. "It's not poison, just take a drink!"

He looked at her to the bottle before grabbing it and tipping it back, feeling the liquid slide down his throat as he drank. He let out a content breath as he tasted the familiar drink and smirked, putting his arm once again around her waist.

"It's root beer!" Kiba said laughing, watching as the others gazed down at their drinks before letting out small laughs and taking a swig like they did.

"You think I'd actually take alcohol in front of all of them?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

She slid out of Kiba's hold, making him feeling lonely and cold from her presence that was next to him, but he soon forgot as she slid her hand into his and tugged him out to the floor.

"Let's have some fun!" She shouted over the music. "It's what we came here to do!"

Kiba stuck close to her protectively as hungry eyes from other men roamed over her. He moved in front of her, as she looked up at him and stuck close to him just as protectively from the roaming eyes of women. He slid around her and placed his hands on her hips as the danced to the music. He pressed his body to her back and moved in rhythm with her, and she hooked her thumbs in his belt loops, keeping him close to her. Finally they took a break from the dance floor and searched the room for their friends or an empty booth. Thankfully Temari and Shika had already grabbed a booth and waved them down.

"You two seemed to have some fun." Temari said with a pointed look.

"Yep!" Hikari said with a laugh as she leaned against Kiba. "But we were lucky to get out alive."

Shikamaru laughed as he looked at Hikari and the serious/joking face she had on as she said that, making her smile. The others soon joined them as they needed a break, and it seemed the club made everyone bring out their wild side. Kankuro sat on the other side of Hikari and slid his hand stealthily across the seat, trying to touch her thigh or hip.

Kiba saw and intercepted him by putting his arm around her waist and placing his hand on the intended hip that was the target. Kankuro glared at Kiba as said dog ninja flashed a wild canine smile at him. One that reminded others of a wolf playing with its prey before eating it. Kankuro didn't give up as he tried to aim lower on her thigh. Just as he reached out quickly, Kiba lifted her up and over him to the other side, so she sat in between him and Gaara.

"Do I want to know?" Hikari asked looking at him and Kankuro having a predator stare off.

"He was about to get a little handsy." Kiba growled.

Temari flicked a piece of the staw wrapping at her brother's forehead, making him yelp and glare at her instead. "It's better me than Gaara right now. You know he's just like a protective brother to her."

"Why aren't you two ever on my side?" Kankuro grumbled leaning back defeated.

"Because you're always in the wrong." Gaara said simply.

Hikari's legs were still draped over Kiba as she sat sideways, leaning against Gaara and staring at Kiba. She smirked mischievously, scooting forward, and lifting herself up till she sat between Kiba's legs and leaned on her back against him, her body slightly turned so she could have her legs on the booth and put distance between her and Kankuro. Kankuro and Naruto gaped at Crystal with hurt as she smirked evilly and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Naruto!" Kankuro pleaded looking at Hikari's brother for help.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders giving up.

"You're not going to help? Why?" Kankuro asked pleadingly.

"One, she won't listen to me anyways." Naruto said finishing his drink and setting it down. "Two, you are in the wrong for this by trying to touch her. Three, if you did touch her I'd have to kill you. And four, if she had to be with anyone I'd rather it be Kiba than anyone else."

Hikari's jaw dropped as she listened to her brother and stared at him in utter awe. She couldn't believe her ears, he was actually acting sensibly rather than protectively. She stared at Kiba and noticed he was doing the same thing, making it even harder for her to believe it. They all burst out laughing as Kankuro slammed his head on the table in defeat and watched helplessly as Hikari stayed in Kiba's lap. They dance for awhile longer out in the club until their muscles and legs wouldn't allow it any longer.

"She must have partied hard." Boris said as he looked at the group leaving.

Most of them were dead tired now, the girls barely hanging on, but Hikari partied the longest until she fell asleep sitting on Kiba. She was now on his back with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his neck while her legs tightly circled his waist. His hands were placed underneath her, supporting her up so she didn't fall.

"Just when I need Akamaru or Akira." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Kiba! Tell Hikari we'll go shopping tomorrow for clothes!" Ino said with a wave as she headed off.

Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement as they went the other way.

"I better take your family to the hotel you'll be staying at." Shikamaru told Temari.

They gave a small nod and a quick glance at Hiakri. "Tell her I'll join if it's alright." Temari said with a smile. They waved and walked off following Shikamaru.

Naruto and Kiba walked together as they headed towards their places, ready for their soft beds that seemed to be calling them. Kiba couldn't help but remember what Naruto had said in the club about how he could have Hikari, but no one else could.

"You know," Naruto said looking up at the moon. "What I said was true. If she had to be with anyone, I'd only allow you."

Kiba stared at Naruto with shock, wondering how Naruto knew what he was thinking about.

"She seems to be close to you now. She still won't let others near her except a select few." Naruto said glancing at his sister on Kiba's back. "As long as she's safe and happy, I'm fine with it. I'll get over my 'Sister Complex' as you put it."

Kiba chuckled, sending the sound through his chest to Hikari, making her stir on his back. She grumbled, burying her face into his neck more, nuzzling her nose on his skin, and breathing out sending it across his neck and making him shiver involuntarily. She tightened her hold on his neck and smiled.

"So warm," She mumbled under her breath. "Smells so good."

Kiba blushed as he tried to take his mind away from how she felt, and how there was only two thin fabrics of clothing between the two of them. Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye and let out another sigh.

"At least you try to control yourself around her." Naruto said looking ahead.

"Naruto, it's not…" Kiba stopped, knowing what he was about to say would be a lie.

"It's okay. Other's wouldn't even try to hide it. They would just go after her like Kankuro does." Naruto chuckled. "Take care of her for me."

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as Naruto quickly took off and went to his apartment a couple streets away.

He knew this was bad. The only thing helping him control his animal instincts to just take her was knowing that Naruto would be pissed at him if he did. He had to find some other excuse, or he wouldn't be able to last much longer. When Hikari said that Inuzuka's were known to be wild, it was the truth; they were known to be more animal than human, and their drive for basic needs were the strongest instincts.

Akira padded out as he reached the door and scooted the dogs out of his way. "She fell asleep."

"Yeah," Kiba said, trying to train his mind elsewhere.

Akira let out a small bark that sounded like a laugh, making Kiba turn and look at her. "I see. Uzumaki gave you the go ahead. What are you going to do now?"

"Do my best not to do just that." Kiba grumbled setting her on her own bed gently. He watched as she turned over facing him and her hair fell over her face slightly. He pushed it away gently and his hand rested on the side of her face as he looked down at her.

"That won't be easy." Akira said with a grin. "Why not just do as her brother says?"

Kiba shook his head as he threw the covers over her and walked to the doorway and stopped. "Because I can't have distractions. And she's the biggest on yet."

He left without another word, leaving Akira to watch where he was before jumping onto the bed and curling next to Crystal. "My dear girl, hopefully he will be the one to free you from your cage."


	4. Feelings?

**All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! The OC's in this story belong to me. Please do not take or steal! **

**It may take longer now to update on this, for the sole reason that I have four stories I'm working on right now, and I have to write outlines to keep them all straight. But keep reading please!**

**R&R**

* * *

Hikari woke up as a body slammed into her and threw her off the bed. She landed heavily with a thud as she groaned and cracked her eyes open. Spiky blond hair peaked into her vision, then blue eyes, then a cheeky grin as he stared down at her.

Kiba walked out of his room hearing the thud. He stood next to her doorway, about to knock on her door when the door flew open and Naruto was thrown across the hallway, hitting the wall next to Kiba's doorway.

"Naruto! You Baka!" Hikari yelled breathing heavily as she glared at Naruto.

She stood there again in only one of Kiba's t-shirts, making him flush and look away as he decided to turn his attention to Naruto. Akira padded out of the room, calm and easy, as if nothing had happened. Hikari slammed her door shut once Naruto got up and tried to lunge for her again, instead, slamming his face into the door and sliding to the floor with his butt in the air.

Naruto pouted as Kiba dragged him towards the living room, and made him sit on the couch. Hikari came out soon still angry as she walked passed Naruto without a glance and looked at Tsume.

"Don't let him come in here again." Hikari groaned out as she pointed at her brother.

"But Hikari!" He whined standing up and hanging onto her waist.

Kiba stifled back a laugh as he watched Naruto act like a doting brother and a spoiled eight year old at the same time. The blond ninja in orange looked like a crying little kids who wanted a toy but his mother kept telling him no, but at the same time looked like a doting brother whose sister just told him she's getting married.

He thought about how Hikari would look like in a white short wedding dress, with lace slipping down her slender skin, and her hair flowing down her back gently. Her bright and warm smile flashing at him as her eyes shone with love and want just for him. Her calling out his name, making him feel warm inside and as if he belonged there. With her.

Kiba shook his head as he threw the image out of his mind and looked away from the two siblings. Akamaru came up and nudged his hand, wanting attention from his family, and Kiba noticed as Akira walked by with a knowing smirk.

"Oh! That's right." Naruto said letting Hikari go and looking at her with his goofy smile. "The old granny wanted to see you."

"Tsunade did?" Hikari asked looking at her brother questioningly. She sighed as she flicked her brother in the head. "Kiba," She said shocking him out of his daydream again and making him remember her calling his name out in it. "Is it okay if I leave Akira here?"

"Yeah," He said simply, turning on his heel and walking away from her.

Hikari grinned as she dashed forward and lunged herself at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Cheer up you sour puss!" She laughed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her steady and up into the air. She let her arms go and began to run her fingers along his sides making him burst out laughing and try to grab a hold of her. He spun down to hall, reaching his room quickly as he almost tumbled backwards.

"Come on! Let…..me….go!" He laughed out trying to catch her fast hands. He finally caught them as he pulled her around his waist to face him. "Got you!"

Hikari gasped as she looked at his cocky smirk, and felt herself warm up as she looked at his wolfish grin. He stumbled backwards over one of his many toys he got for Akamaru, falling backwards. Hikari squeaked as she landed on top of Kiba. Her eyes widened as did his when their lips connected forcefully. Kiba's mind went blank, as he felt her lips on his, and her body pressed flushed to his, with her chest squishing against him like an air bag. On the other hand Hikari's mind was moving too fast for her to make anything coherent. She pulled back gently and stared down at him with a blush.

"Um," She said, wetting her dry mouth and lips. She scrambled off of him quickly and stood there, looking at him with a blush so bright she could have been a cherry. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-t-to do that. I…I'll go now."

She quickly escaped out of his room and out the door of the house, before anyone could ask her about her flushed face. She composed herself just as she knocked on the door to Tsunade's room and slipped in, facing to big desk full of paper piles. She blinked a couple of times seeing Gaara sitting next to her with his hands steepled under his chin.

"What's going on?" She asked, standing at attention in front of the two head's of villages.

"We need to talk about the position you hold in this vision now." Tsunade said as she let out a deep breath.

"You are technically more powerful than the hokage of your village." Gaara said looking at her curiously. "We can't have you too low in position or your power won't be put to good use."

"But we also can't put you too high, for the risk of our enemies hearing about you." Tsunade countered. "The Kazekage has offered to take you to his village where you can stay."

"No," She said sternly.

"What?" Tsunade said glancing up at her with narrowed eyes. "You're offered a safe haven and a place to stay."

"No," She said again, glaring at the Hokage. "I won't leave Naruto again."

"You're not the only one he has anymore." Tsunade said harshly making her snap back and look sadly. "He has people there for him now. Friends, and family, people who will stay by him. He no longer needs you to stay by him."

"You're wrong." She said clenching her fists.

"Are you so sure about that?" Tsunade challenged standing up. "I think you're the one who needs Naruto. YOU need people to accept you. YOU need people to love you and be there for you."

"Tsunade," Gaara warned standing up and glaring at her. "You're taking it too far."

Hikari was looking at the floor clenching her teeth in anger, trying to keep the tears back. She knew what Tsunade said was true, but she couldn't accept it; hearing it from another person was the worst. She had always been on her own, she didn't need anyone else there for her. That's what she told herself at least.

"Will you still refuse the offer?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not going," Hikari growled through clenched teeth.

"Then you will show the others who you really are." Tsunade said making a deal with her.

She looked up quickly, in disbelief and fear at the words the woman said. "I can't do that."

"Why? Because they'll leave you? They'll fear you like they did when you were younger?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not everyone is like that Hikari." She looked at her gently, knowing the girl had it much worse than her brother did. "I think you'll be surprised at how welcoming they are."

"You're wrong," She said as her voice cracked. "They all leave me. Only Naruto was different. I'm just as trapped as my power is in me."

Tsunade looked at her. "If you stay here, I want you to show them who you are. The other condition is that I want you to be an elite anbu under my order."

Hikari opened her mouth to argue once more when Kankuro and Temari walked in, staring at them in apology. Tsunade nodded at the two that entered, and waved them to go ahead and speak.

"It seems there are problems in our village." Kankuro said apologetically.

"We will have to leave today." Temari said sighing.

Gaara nodded as he stood up and walked towards them, ready to leave when they were. He stopped next to Hikari and looked at her. "Listen to Tsunade. She's just trying to do what's best for you. I think she's right. Take the deal."

She continued to glare at the floor and not show the two standing there her conflicting emotions going on inside of her. Once the door shut behind them, Tsunade sat down and let out a deep exhale.

"While you think about it, I'm going to send you on a mission." Tsunade said. "There is a kingdom that has helped us in many problematic situations. Right now they are in trouble and may fall. I want you to help them get rid of their ruler who is bringing their downfall." Hikari looked up, taking her attention away from the issue before. "Take Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. They will help you on this mission."

Hikari nodded as she bowed towards the Hokage, and stormed out of the building, not waiting for her dismissal. She ignored any greeting around her as she kept her eyes to the floor and walked into the house. She began to pack her clothes, when the door cracked open and Akira padded in, rubbing her head on the girls' legs.

"You okay?" Akira asked her.

Hikari dropped into a crouch as she buried her head into her arms, petting Akira behind the ear as tears built at the edge of her eyes. "Tsunade wants me to show the others who I am." She told the wolf sadly. "But I can't do that…..I'll lose them if I do."

"My poor little angel." Akira said nuzzling her neck. "Trapped in a cage where your wings can't spread and fly."

"Hikari?" Kiba asked knocking on the door.

Akamaru pushed the door open with his nose and ran towards her with his tongue lolling out. He stopped and whined as he looked at her crouched on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba asked walking in quickly and crouching next to her.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm just hungry."

"Let's go get something to eat." Kiba said with a relieved sigh.

"What did you want?" She asked him, standing up and walking to the kitchen with him.

He shook his head as his ears reddened. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"Oh," She said remember the mission. "We have a mission. You're team, Naruto, Sakura, and I."

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She told him as she got supplies for a sandwich out. "We need to find the others and debrief them on the mission."

"Let's go look for them." He said agreeing.

After she had something to eat, to reassure Kiba she was fine, they found the others of their group and told them what their mission would be. All of them agreed to meet at the gate ready to go tomorrow morning.

"Kiba," Hikari whispered, ducking her head into the room. She saw him sprawled on his bed, the blankets thrown completely off of him, and him lying there bare except for his black boxers. Hikari blushes incredibly as she sucks in a breath and walks to him, poking his shoulder as she looked at his wall behind the bed. "Kiba wake up!"

He groaned as he turned over and reached out an arm, pulling her down with him and into his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, making a shiver go up her spine and her body to heat up.

"Kiba," She said desperately, trying to keep her voice even. "KIBA!"

He woke up with a start as his eyes shot open and he lifted his head, looking down at her futilely gripping the edge of the bed in embarrassment, and his arm tightly around her. He threw his arm away and scrambled backwards, falling off the bed and landing with a thud.

"Oh shit. What did I do?" He asked frantically looking up at her as she crawled across the bed and looked down at him.

She shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh at the sight. "You didn't do anything….well bad at least…" She mumbled the last bit as a blush hit her face again.

She pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes as he groaned and she laughed, but slipped on the sheets on the bed, falling to the floor on top of him, with the covers falling on top of them. She sat up on his waist as her hands splayed out on his chest. She was wearing black tight shorts that reached mid-thigh, a black tube top that cut just below her chest, and a smaller version of his leather jacket, but sleeveless, zipped up just under the tube top, and the other zipper up to just above her navel.

"Well, if you couldn't resist me, you should have just said so." Kiba smirked his wolfish grin, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Hey Kiba do you know wher Hikari…." Naruto stopped he two on the floor with the sheet covering them. "Why you…." Naruto charged towards them, sweeping Hiakri into his arms and glaring at Kiba. "At least find the right time to make a move on her."

"Wha?" Kiba said his jaw dropping. "I wasn't making a move on her! You just always come at a bad time!"

Naruto ignore him as he walked towards the door and looked back at Kiba. "Just remember my sister is still innocent."

Hikari turned into a cherry as she hit Naruto over the head continuously as he walked out of the room and into the living room, waiting for Kiba to get ready.

"I can't believe you said that." She said shaking her head as Kiba walked out with his bag full of supplies. "You're a real big pain in the ass!"

"That's the truth," Kiba scoffed. "Ready?"

Hikari nodded her head as she hit her brother one last time and walked out to the front of the village where the others were waiting. The headed out on their mission, preparing for anything to come when they reached their destination.

A shadow flew past on Hikari's right, making her glance out of the corner of her eyes. Akira nodded slightly showing she had seen it also. Hikari reached out her hand and slipped hers into Kiba's, grabbing his attention slightly, but making it look natural.

'_We have company._' She told him in his mind.

He nodded squeezing her hand, before sending the message to Akamaru. They waited and watched as more and more gathered around, until they had to stop. Assassins came out of the tree's, surrounding them with ten men, all ready with weapons.

"I was wondering when you'd come out." She said with a smile. "Thought all of you were going to chicken out."

The others formed a tight circle, watching the men surrounding them with an anxious need to fight. They all had sensed the men following them; and they could all tell these were amateur assassins.

"You're coming with us." One spat at her taking a step forward.

"Me?" She asked mockingly. "I don't think so."

"I guess we'll have to take you then," Another said cockily with a smirk.

They all charged forward as Akira jumped and clamped her jaw around the one who charged first, sending him screaming to the ground. Hikari smirked as a wolf's tail and ears appeared on her, and when she opened her eyes, they were as gold as Akira's.

"What the hell?" One asked as he gazed at her.

She swayed gently before taking a step and disappearing. He looked around frantically, tensing as he felt her reappear behind him, but couldn't react in time as she kicked out and connected with his head, slamming it to the side and into the ground. A man quickly rushed towards her, trying to catch her as she was off guard. She sensed him quickly as she shot her foot up and flipped backwards, the tip of her foot connecting with his chin and sending him up into the air before falling once again, and she landed easily and gently back on her feet, her tail swaying happily.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled excitedly.

Him and his partner charged towards two men as Akamaru changed into Kiba and they went into hand to hand combat with two men. The real Kiba slammed the butt of his kunai into the man's stomach, knocking him unconscious, and Akamaru jabbed his fingers into the other man's stomach, making him lose his breath, and dry heave as he hit the floor on his knees, doubling over from the pain. Kiba twisted on his heel quickly and pinned another man to the floor, pressing his kunai to the man's through, his eyes excitedly as if he was playing a game. The man cowered in fear before taking off running into the woods, leaving his comrades behind.

Naruto cloned himself before pummeling the man he was paired up with, leaving him lying on the floor and twitching with Naruto smiling proudly at his job with a peace sign at Hikari, who didn't notice a thing. Sakura just punched the man once with her brute strength and the man went spinning into a tree, causing him to instantly lose consciousness with a bloody, broken nose. Shino had bugs crawl on the man before him, making the man freak out and scratch at himself in fear, scratching his skin off and leaving it raw. The man finally fell to the ground in heavy breaths, giving up as fear knocked him out. Finally Hinata kept dodging the last man she had, wanting to avoid hurting him, when the man grew a wide perverted smile and aimed towards her chest. Hinata panicked and smacked the man hard across the face, sending his head to the side, while his body fell to the ground.

She looked up at Naruto and smiled. A blush creeped along her cheeks as she looked down at the ground when he looked up at her.

"G-good job N-Naruto." She said timidly.

Hikari smiled as she saw the shy kunoichi's blush and instantly knew what she had to do.

"Why were they after you?" Shino asked, taking her out of her plotting.

She snapped to him, smiling. "I don't know."

Shino looked at her carefully, before nodding his head. "I think you do. But I won't ask."

Hikari blinked her eyes at the quiet shinobi, who was easily seeing right through her. She gave a thankful smile and nodded her head to him. "Thank you." She looked up and noticed that the sun was going down quickly. "I think it's time to make camp. We've traveled far enough."

They went into the woods, with a small clearing, just big enough for their tents. They set up and ate their fast dinner, before finishing up the rest.

"I'm going to put up a barrier." Hikari told Sakura as she stood up from setting up the last stake of the tent.

She nodded her head. "Good idea. I'll finish up here."

Hikari walked off, slowly marking places where the barrier would spread till it hit another point. She placed them close enough that they attached quickly with one another, and it would pretty much operate on their own without using a lot of her energy. As she was wandering around, she felt it get warmer, and the smell of sulfur become stronger. She knew exactly what it was.

"Sakura, Hinata," She called out, catching their attention. "I found a hotspring. Want to take a bath?"

Both smiled happily and excitedly as they raced towards the hotspring like children and stripped down.

"Oh my kami," Sakura sighed in relief, letting the hot water soak into her skin.

Hinata mumbled an agreement as she had her hair pinned up, and relaxed against the rock behind her. Hikari slid into the water, letting it stop just above her shoulders as she leaned against the outer edge of the hotspring.

"I wonder where they went?" Naruto grunted looking around for them.

Kiba grabbed Naruto and covered his mouth as they hid behind the tree's quickly. Shino was already in the dark and blended easily, but it was difficult to hide Naruto with his orange clothing. Kiba put a finger to his lips, telling Naruto to be quiet as they heard the girl's giggle.

"So this is where they were." Naruto whispered smiling. "Time for a prank."

Kiba hit the shinobi over the head, making him rub the spot and glare at the dog ninja. "Just shut up."

"You just want to see my sister naked." Naruto grumbled rubbing his head.

Kiba reddened as he hit Naruto again and looked over to the hotspring again. Hikari's hair was pinned up on her head, a few strands escaping and falling down her exposed neck. Kiba gulped as he watched water drip down her smooth skin and into the hotspring she was in. She sat up, baring her shoulders out of the water and making Kiba warm up and harden at seeing her.

Kiba turned away from the sight as the guys all had to hold in their nosebleeds. They had to admit the girls there had awesome bodies, and it was hard to keep control being so close.

"You're chest is so huge!" Sakura yelled out, making the guys tense. "You're even bigger than Hinata!"

Hinata swam across the water looking at Hikari's chest with wonder. "it's true."

Sakura swam over also with a mischievous smirk. She grabbed Hikari's breasts in each hand and moved them around, making her squeak and beg for her to stop that. "They're so soft!"

Hinata poked her chest also, making Hikari moan out and push herself against the edge. "Your body is magnificent too! Perfect curves and measures! What do you do to get your figure."

"I don't do anything," Hikari whined as Hinata ran her finger down her side, making her squeak again.

"No way!" Sakura shouted looking at Hikari. "I'll just see for myself."

"Ah! Wait! No!" Hikari said quickly trying to back up, but knew she couldn't go anywhere. Sakura's hands began to roam over her body quickly, touching every place and feeling how her curves were smooth and slender, her long legs, toned stomach, and soft, perfect skin.

"Ah! Not there!" Hikari moaned out.

Kiba could only hear the spectacle as he felt himself grow hard, and he tried to keep the nosebleed in. Hikari moaned and squealed as the girl's did fantasy kind of things to her, leaving the guys there with red faces and a mind split between joining and walking away now. Hikari was breathing hard by the time Sakura said it was enough.

"So it's obvious you aren't really Naruto's sister." Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "You two act too differently."

Hikari nodded her head as she calmed her heart down and relaxed in the water, keeping a watchful eye on the two. "Naruto took me in when I was a child. He became like an older brother for me."

"What about your real family?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Hikari stared at the water in silence for a second before speaking softly. "They were killed."

The two gasped as they looked at the girl sadly. "What happened? If you don't mind."

Hikari looked at the two warily before sighing and nodding her head. "I didn't stay with my parents." She leaned her head back, not being able to say it comfortably. "They hated me for….how much power I had…they wanted me away from them and out of their lives. My siblings helped raise me. I had two older brothers, Takeru and Shichiro, a twin sister, Sakura, and a younger brother, Mamoru. But one day assassins came trying to take me away from them. My siblings weren't going to let them so easily, but they ended up being killed trying to save me."

"Did you ever find out who did it?" Sakura asked quietly and sadly.

"My parents." Hikari said venomously.

They sat in silence for awhile before Hikari let out a long sigh and clapped her hands, a smile on her face.

"Okay, enough of that." She said smiling cheerfully. "So Hinata. You like my brother huh?"

Naruto perked up in interest at this as he peaked out of the tree line at the girls. Hinata reddened as she tried to hide herself in the water feebly.

"I can see it." Hikari said smirking. "I think you two would be cute together."

Hinata looked up slowly and saw the smile on her face, and smiled back gently. "R-really?"

Hikari nodded as she scooted over by the shy girl. "If there is anything I can help with, or anything you want to know just tell me."

Hinata smiled brightly as she nodded to the girl with new found courage at the help she was receiving. "Thank you!"

"Though," Hikari said placing her finger on her chin. "My brother is pretty dense. He probably hasn't even got an inkling of how you feel yet."

"That's so true." Sakura sighed as she nodded her head. "Sometimes he's too dense for his own good."

"We'll just have to make him see it." Hikari said standing up, and making the guys look away quickly. Her back was to them, but they knew it was wrong to look at her even like that. "We'll make him fall in love with you!"

"Who do you like Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked the pink haired ninja. "Do you still like Sasuke?"

Sakura flinched at the question but smiled nonetheless. "No, I'm over him. Well, I like a man."

"Well duh!" Hikari laughed.

"And you know him." Sakura said looking at Hikari. "He's strong, powerful, quiet…"

"It's Gaara!" Hikari said instantly.

"Wha? How did you know so quickly?" Sakura asked her jaw dropping.

Hikari laughed, sending the air into a warm, sweet mood. "Gaara is the only friend I have who is a guy and quiet. Well, unless Shino counts…but I don't know if he see's me as a friend. Oh well, I see him as a friend!"

Shino blushed as he listened to the cheerful girl talk about him.

Sakura blushed deeply as she looked at Hikari. "Well! What about you and Kiba?"

Kiba froze as his interest brought his ears to listen to the conversation as if it was life or death.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked looking at her.

"It's so easy to see that you love him!" Sakura said smiling.

Hikari fell into the water as she flushed deeply. "W-what? I d-d-don't l-love K-K-K-Kiba!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Hinata asked with a cunning smile. "We can see how you feel too."

Hikari flushed darker as she slipped into the water, blowing bubbles under the surface.

"Stop trying to hide!" Sakura laughed as she brought the shinobi above water again. "Have you told him?"

Hikari shook her head fiercely. "He doesn't like me like that. He only see's me as a guest in his house."

"Hikari…" Hinata said, knowing how she felt exactly. "If I can fight for it, then you can too!"

Hikari giggled as she looked at the flustered ninja. "Thanks, but I don't think he'll see me like that. Especially since Naruto keeps threatening him. It's okay. I'm happy just being able to be friends with him."

"Why don't you tell him?" Sakura asked gently.

"Because I don't want to lose our friendship. I don't want to be rejected." Hikari said embarrassed. "I don't want him to hate me. I like being around Kiba."

Sakura sighed as she looked at Hinata. "Seems she needs more work than you do."

Hikari stood up as she grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped herself up. "I think it's time we get out. The heat is getting to me a bit. I'll go tell the guys about the hotspring."

The guys rushed off quietly as the girls got out and changed, sending the guys off to the hotspring with minds wandering into the conversation the girls had. Hikari's mind wandered all over the place as she told everyone that she'd take the first watch. But as everyone was asleep and the barrier kept on strong, her mind began to wander again and soon dozed off quietly.

Kiba lay in the tent, his shorts aching for him to release what was straining against them, it almost becoming painful with how much he was holding it in. He sighed as he slipped out of the tent looking around tentatively spotting Hikari sitting next to the fire. He looked closer and noticed she was sleeping there with Akamaru and Akira on either side of her, protecting her if anything came. Her hair fell gently over her shoulder as her head lolled against the tree. He smiled and pushed the hair out of her face, letting his hand linger on his skin.

His skin tingled as it touched her, sending warmth throughout his body. His bulge got harder as he clenched his teeth and looked at her. He couldn't believe he was denying it before; now it was going to become harder for him to ignore it. He crept out to the hotspring to relieve himself, without waking her up.

Hikari shot awake a couple minutes later, looking around camp and seeing everyone was still asleep. She sighed and stretched her arms out. She checked the barrier as she got up and walked around checking it. She pet Akira on the head, telling her to watch over the camp as she walked off. The wolf gave a small grunt in answer as the girl left.

"Maybe another dip in the hotspring will wake me up." She told herself quietly as she reached said hotspring.

She stripped her clothing off and dipped her toe in, testing the waters, before sliding in with a content sigh, ignoring as her hair hit the water and floated around the water and her body. She sat there for a couple of minutes before she cracked her eyes open and sniffed the air. She caught a scent that was familiar to her, but was being masked by the sulfur in the water.

She stood up slightly in the water as she heard and thump nearby. She walked carefully around in the water trying not to make any noise as she searched for where it came from. She turned around the rock quickly, throwing a punch out. Something caught her fist and pulled her around, sending her back to their chest, and their arms around her, pinning her arms and hands to her body.

"Hikari?" A familiar, gruff voice asked.

She looked behind her, noticing the dark brown hair, dripping with water, and the deep brown eyes gazing at her curiously. She noticed the situation the same moment he did, as they flung away from each other and hid in the water from the other's sights.

"What are you…" She stopped as her eyes found his body and her body heated up.

She watched as the water dripped down his muscular chest, and his defined shoulders and arms looked so welcoming from where she was at. But what made her stop breathing and her heart skip a beat, was the way Kiba was staring at her. His eyes so full of want. Want for HER.


	5. Home

**All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's belong to me, so please don't take or steal. If you want to use them please ask me.**

**This story has a LEMON in it, so please if you don't like reading these, then skip over it and ignore it.**

**R&R**

* * *

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Her heart tugged towards him, wanting to go to him with all its might. Her body heated up, her heart beating faster, her breath hitching, and her lower parts getting wetter the more she looked at him. She tore her gaze away from him as her body yearned to go to him, using all her might to turn her body away from him, so her back was facing him.

Kiba watched her back tense, embarrassed to find the two of them in the same place in this kind of situation. He could see her hair flowing around her back as she hid beneath the water, trying to cover herself. He had already seen it, and it didn't help his throbbing cock as he did. It twitched towards her as her hair slipped over her shoulder again, and bared her shoulder and neck to him. He gently moved forward, his body automatically moving on its own.

His arms went around her waist and he pulled her back against him and his lips found her neck, making her gasp and a shiver to go up her spine. She could feel his body pressed against her; her heart telling her to let him do this, that she wanted this; while her brain told her to get away, that he could just be playing with her. His teeth scraped against her neck, making her groan out.

"Hikari," He said huskily, making another shiver go.

He turned her around, making her look at him in the eyes. She could feel his bare hands on her back and hip, searing into her skin as if he were made of fire.

"I…I…I…" She couldn't find any words inside her head except for the word 'I'. It was if it didn't want to work when Kiba was close. She closed her eyes and made herself collect the words, needing to focus on what she wanted to say. "I'll leave now."

She felt the hands tighten around her as she was pulled close. Her eyes flew open as Kiba pressed his lips to her, fiercely kissing them. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she let her hands drift up and wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him back just as fervently, letting him bite her bottom lip and lick it asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth slightly, and he took the chance to dart his tongue in, exploring everywhere inside her mouth. His hand drifted up her side, sending ripples away from them and their movements. He grasped her breast gently, massaging it, and making her gasp. She pulled back to breath and looked down, flushing as she realized the situation and becoming suddenly nervous.

Kiba could sense her sudden nervousness and pulled them backwards till his back hit a rock, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her lips sweetly. He smirked as his canines flashed at her, making her look at him surprised, before letting her instincts kick in and ignore all the rest. She ran her hands down his arms and back up, then down his sides, chest, and stomach, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingers as her nails dug into him.

He kissed her along her neck, letting his canine's drag themselves across her skin, sending waves of pleasure through her. He sucked on her collarbone, trying to find her sensitive spot, and finding it as she let out a low moan. He left a red mark on her neck as he nipped and sucked at the one spot, wanting to mark his territory from others.

She nuzzled his neck as she licked the bottom of his ear, nipping it afterwards and making him groan out in delight. She gasped as his cock twitched against her folds, sending a new sensation through her. She moved her hips back and forth, let her wet fold slide along his cock and send electricity through him. He let out a loud groan as he threw his head back, giving her the space she needed. She kissed along the bottom of his jaw, biting his ear again, then going down his neck, stopping as she reached the nape of his neck and heard him moan out. She dug her canines into his skin, bringing blood up. He growled at her ferally as she smirked against his skin and licked at the mark she left on him.

"You're mine now." She growled sitting up on her knees, with her hands on his shoulders, and looking down at him.

"Oh?" He smirked wolfishly at her, sending pleasure and heat through her body.

He lashed out and caught her breast in his mouth, sending electricity down her body and a moan passed her lips. He sucked and twirled his tongue around her nipple until they were hard, before pulling back and examining his work with a proud smile.

Her nails raked down his stomach as she growled and kissed his lips again, biting his bottom one and tugging on it gently. His hands went up her back as he drew meaningless pictures into her skin, fire following the patterns effortlessly. He spun the around and pressed her against the rock, pushing her roughly into it as his body pressed to hers. He seized her lips once again as he rocked his hips into her, trying to make this as pleasurable to her as it was for him right now.

She dipped her hand down between them and grasped his cock, making him groan and throw his head back again. She smirked devilishly as she cupped his cheek with her other hand and brought his lips back to hers, the wild glint in her eyes flashing at him. She stroked the tip of his cock, before setting her hand to work with thrusting up and down, sending his groans and moans to the max. His hips rhythmically thrust into her hand, working with her for the ultimate pleasure.

He knew masturbating while thinking of her was good, but having her touch on him, and doing it herself was utter bliss for him as his eyes tried to roll back in his head. He wanted so badly to just slam her into the rock and take her then, but he wanted her to know how he felt, that this wasn't just hormones and instinct flying around.

Hikari didn't care if this was just Kiba acting on his wild instincts. She got to be with him, and become one with him in this moment, and she couldn't feel happier. She couldn't say for sure that she would be feeling the same afterwards, but all she felt now was what she wanted right then.

She let him go just before he was about to cum, leaving him growling at her and smirking. He turned her around to face the rock, pressing her back to him once again as they were before. He couldn't wait any longer, he wouldn't hold out for very long if he kept on waiting.

Kiba lifted her up and pushed her down onto his cock, stretching her walls as his cock filled her up. He felt her walls tighten, making him grunt and squeeze her hips, most likely leaving a bruise there in the morning. She whimpered, making him look at her and see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. His heart twisted in guilt as he looked at her.

"He was telling the truth, huh?" Kiba whispered, pulling her back against him and brushing her hair away from her face. "You really are innocent. This is your first time."

He brought his hand to her face and wiped away her tears, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, then moving down to her stomach and rubbing circles into it.

"We can stop." Kiba said, knowing that if they did it would have to be now when he could.

She shook her head at him, making him relax in relief. "I'm fine." She breathed out looking at him with a smile.

She moved her hips on her own, lifting herself, before pushing herself back down. Kiba let her take control at the agonizingly slow pace, knowing that she had to take it at her pace or it would all end.

"K-Kiba," She moaned out, arching her back.

He gripped her hip and thigh, sending her weight and force onto him harder. He picked up her speed, and listened as her whimpering changed to moans, her pain changed to pleasure. He dipped his hand forward and let his hand move with their hips as he rubbed at her nub. Her head was thrown back and her back arched as she let out a gasp and a throaty moan at his touch.

He rubbed in circles as she continued to moan out and her hands gripped at his arms. She could feel a coil tighten in her abdomen, making her instincts take full control of her. She pushed his hand away and turned on him once again, sending a shock of pleasure in her as his cock moved inside of her.

She pushed herself up and down onto him, as he delved deeper and deeper into her. She gripped his shoulders frantically as her back arched and her she could hardly breathe with being so close to him; to feel him inside of her.

Her hips were bruising, along with her thighs, but she didn't care as it added to the pleasure and the greatness of it all.

"Kiba!" She moaned out as she felt the coil tighten even more.

He grabbed her chin kissing her fiercely, as his tongue darted into her mouth and he thrusted into her harder, faster, and deeper than before, making her whole body rock with its movement. A loud throaty moan left her as he hit her g-spot and the bundle of electricity that shocked her whole body. He continued to hit that spot as he felt her end coming soon.

She tried to keep pace with Kiba, but he was like an erratic machine as he thrusted into her, that her attempt to keep up was futile. She let him control her and let the electricity shoot through her body. She gasp and her scream was muffled out as his tongue darted around her mouth again, her coil releasing and sending into a body rocking, pleasure-filled, orgasm. He thrust into her a couple more times, riding out her orgasm for a little bit longer, before spilling his seed inside of her, filling her up with his juices.

He felt her head drop onto his shoulder as her body pressed against his, their breathing deep, and their heart beats erratic as they rested from the orgasm. He pulled himself out of her and leaned against the rock, pulling her to him, with his arms around her waist, and her head nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm an idiot," Kiba chuckled as he looked down at her and warmth hit his heart.

Hikari looked up surprised and hurt, misunderstanding his words as she looked at him in the eye. "if you were going to say that, you shouldn't have done this at all." She snapped at him, trying to push away from his arms.

"Oi," He said pulling her back to him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly, making her relax in his arms. She turned in his arms, and he sat with her back to him, laying his chin on her hair and breathing in the sweet scent of Sakura coming off so strongly from her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I'm an idiot, because I tried to deny how I felt about you." He told her, kissing her eyelid, then nose, then cheek, then lips. "You were some new girl that ran into my life suddenly, and I thought you would ruin everything. But instead, you brought a new meaning to my life."

"You sound so corny." She giggle, linking her fingers with his over her stomach. "But I like it." She listened to his breathing, and let the warm water run around her. "We only have one problem."

She heard him hum against her as he breathed in. "Oh? And what's that?"

"My brother," She laughed.

He groaned, making her laugh even more before standing up and kissing his lips.

"We need to get back. For all I know, they all got kidnapped or killed while we were having fun." She joked.

They got dressed quickly and went back to camp, finding everyone just as they left them, and the camp still as good as new.

"Would you like some company?" Kiba asked her with a smirk.

"You need to get some sleep." She told him, but he could see the hopefulness in her eyes and smile as she looked up at him.

He walked into the tent and pulled out a blanket, putting it around them as he pulled her into his lap and sat against the tree she was against before. Akira opened an eye and smile, letting out a short laugh. Hikari smiled and pet the wolf behind her ear, sending her back to sleep, and making her move closer to the couple. Akamaru did the same as he smelt his friend next to him, lying his head on Hikari's lap, with Akira doing the same on the other side.

"So, you really like me?" Hikari asked, confirming what she was thinking.

Kiba chuckled as he tightened his hold around her and kissed her neck again. "No," He said making her slouch. "I think I may be falling in love with you."

She sucked in a breath, humming in delight as she pressed back against him, nuzzling her head in his neck, and twining her finger into his. "Good, because I wouldn't know what to do about all that if you didn't."

They laughed as they let it all hit them. So much happening in one night, changing their whole relationship in one turn. Soon both of them drifted off in the warmth and comfort, not letting the other go.

"No way!" Naruto whined, waking Hikari and Kiba up from their slumber.

"Naruto!" Sakura groaned, punching the ninja over the head.

Hinata smiled gently at the two of them, sending Hikari into a blushing fit and jumping up, fumbling over her words.

"Well you see…." She started waving her arms around. "I was watching the camp…..and I know we fell asleep….I am sorry…..and well me…and Kiba….you see…."

Sakura laughed as she hugged Hikari sweetly. "I'm happy for you."

Hikari blushed as she smiled and rubbed at her cheek in hopes of rubbing the blush away some. She looked at Kiba and watched as he looked at her with a smile, completely ignoring the yelling Naruto right next to him.

"Naruto!" Crystal shouted kicking her brother. "Knock it off! I'm not a child anymore!"

"But Hikari!" He whined hanging onto her hips again. "I can't let anyone take you that easily!"

Sakura and Hinata watched for any jealousy about to come off from Kiba, but all they saw was a laugh coming from him as he watched Naruto be dragged around by Hikari. He was still like a spoiled brat as he hung onto her.

"All right, all right." Hikari said patting his head. "Calm down. It doesn't mean you'll stop being my brother. Nothing will change. Kay?"

"Really?" Naruto asked with anime tears rolling down his cheeks dramatically.

Hikari laughed as she ruffled his hair and nodded her head. "Yep, nothing will change. You're still my brother."

"Yay!" Naruto said jumping up. He turned and looked at Kiba with serious eyes. "You make her cry, and I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"You're really scaring when you want to be Naruto." Sakura said backing up.

"He's protective of his sister." Hinata giggled quietly.

Naruto grabbed her head and rubbed his cheek on her hair lovingly as a smile played on his face. "Believe it!"

"Stop it!" She laughed. "We've got to get moving."

They packed the rest of the camp, before heading out on the path once again to their destination. Hikari looked around and a feeling of déjà vu happened to her as she could have sworn she was seeing familiar things. Her attention was ripped away as a hand found hers, making her look over and smile as Kiba flushed lightly.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and pet Akamaru on her right, who switched places with Akira today.

_Freeing my girl from her cage._ Akira thought to Kiba. _I always knew you'd be the one. Hard to deny what you feel isn't it?_

_You sound like its from experience._ He thought back to her teasingly.

_I guess so. I owe that girl my life. But I was so stubborn to admit I got help. Especially from some small girl who looked like an angel._ Akira thought with a chuckle._ That girl is strong, but not strong enough. She needs someone to always be there for her, more than just a brother._

_I can do that._ Kiba thought proudly, automatically jutting his chin out, and rubbing his thumb along her hand.

_Hardships will come your way. It won't always be easy._ Akira told him._ She's more than who all of you think she is. She has more power than anyone could ever have._

_Oh yeah? Then why doesn't she use it?_ Kiba joked, thinking this was some joke.

_Because her body is not strong enough to contain it._ Akira told him seriously, making him shut his laughter off in his head. _If she is not careful, she can kill herself protecting all of those around her._

_You're not joking?_ Kiba asked her, glancing at Hikari as she walked with a smile on her face. _Are you telling me the truth?_

_Of course I am child._ Akira snapped._ I would never joke about Hikari. She is trapped in a cage, unable to spread her wings and fly. She needs someone to help her._

_How do you know all of this?_ He asked her.

_Honestly? I am a demon of the wolf clan._ Akira told him, glancing at him slightly._ I want to protect this girl, no matter what happens. She deserves better than how she has lived up till now._

_Does Naruto know?_

_The fox child knows._

_Why hasn't she told me anything? Has she told anyone._

_The only ones who know are the fox child, the Kazekage, the Hokage, the third, and a selected few. _Akira sighed._ She will not tell you. She is too scared that you will reject her like everyone else has before. She is scared to lose any of you. She believes you will hate her._

_I would never hate her! Or reject her! Not after I just got her!_

_Are you so sure about that?_

_What do you mean?_

_Would you still stay with her, even if she had a powerful demon inside of her? If she was a vessel for all demons to reside in? What if the demon inside of her could take over her anytime he wanted? Would you still stay with her then?_

Kiba looked over at Hikari as she talked to Akamaru and the girls easily, telling them what they wanted to know, and past stories to keep them entertained. He couldn't believe what Akira was saying could be true. He didn't want to believe it. She looked over at him and smiled brightly, sending warmth into his heart again. He looked down at Akira as he squeezed her hand.

_I will not leave her. Never. I don't think I could live without her anymore._

_That is an answer true from the heart. I believe you. But the one you need to convince is her. I will help, but it won't be easy. She is scared of those who know what power she has. She has had close friends try to kill her because of it. She's been betrayed by almost everyone she knows._

Kiba wanted to say more, but his mind and emotions were colliding with each other. He squeezed her hand tighter, wanting to keep her close to him.

Hikari looked at Hinata and let go of Kiba's hand bouncing over to her. She started nudging the girl slightly to the side and closer to Naruto without her realizing. As they walked closer, Hikari put her foot out and bumped her leg, making her trip to the side and land into Naruto.

"Whoa! You okay there?" Naruto asked, catching her.

Last night's conversation appeared in his head as a blush crept across his face and he had to look away from her. Hinata blushed as she stuttered an apology and thanks out to him.

"Whoops, seems Hinata may be a little off balance." Hikari said innocently. She grabbed one of each of their hands and clasped them together. "Naruto you may want to hang onto her so she doesn't fall again."

"What?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"Don't let her go! Or I won't ever talk to you again." Hikari told him with a pointed finger.

He opened his mouth to argue once again before he clamped it shut and scratched his nose embarrassed. "Okay,"

Hikari turned and sent a thumbs up at Hinata secretly as she stuck her tongue out at the jokingly. Sakura smirked and held back a laugh as she stared at the successful plan. Akamaru gave a yip in delight as he pressed his nose to Hikari's leg and lifted her up onto his back, making her laugh out as he jogged ahead, jumping around and spinning.

"Akamaru, what are you doing?" Hikari laughed as she hung onto the nape of his neck.

Akamaru stopped, staring up excitedly as a great wall had appeared before them. The others caught up quickly and stopped next to them, looking up at them it in confusion.

"Is this the place?" Shino asked as he looked at the wall carefully.

"Let's get this thing open!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He pushed the wall, but light gathered where his hand touch and sent him flying to the ground. "Ow, what the hell?"

"What about force?" Sakura asked grasping her bicep. She reared her arm back and slammed her fist into the wall, but the same conclusion happened to her as not even a scratch appeared on the wall.

"This is strange." Shino said looking at the wall carefully. "It's as if the wall has Chakra in it."

"That stupid Hokage." Crystal grumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked looking at her curiously.

"Do you know this place?" Naruto asked sitting up and rubbing his hand.

Hikari got off Akamaru gently and walked towards the door. Hinata grabbed her arm and tried to stop her from getting closer, but she slipped her arm out of her grasp.

"Hold on!" Kiba said reaching his hand out to her. "You're just going to get flung back!"

Hikari looked back at him and gave a warm, gentle smile. She looked forward again and placed her hand gently on the wall and the others waited in anticipation for the attack that had come before. The light began to gather and collect around her hand.

Instead of rejecting her and flinging her back, the light enclosed around her hand and sent a powerful burst inside of her, sending wind around her, and making her hair fly gently around her. She was lifted still her feet were stretched out and her toes were barely hovering above the ground, making her look as if she were flying on her own.

"Open," She said gently opening her eyes and looking at the wall.

The light rippled from her hand like waves until they reached every out wall and made the wall glow brightly. The wall began to move and crack in the middle, opening like giant gates and sliding backwards and in.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked looking at her carefully as she landed on the round.

"It seems Tsunade planned this all along." Akira said padding her way to the girl.

"Seems so," Hikari sighed as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Hikari is this?" Naruto asked, but was cut off as men ran down and pointed their weapons at them.

"Halt!" One yelled at them as his weapon glinted in the sunlight. "Who goes…."

The wind blew suddenly, pushing Hikari's hair back as she turned and looked at the me.

"I'm home," She said looking up at the sky with a smile.

"Princess!" The man yelled, taking off his helmet and kneeling on the ground in front of her. "You've finally come back."

"Princess?" Hinata asked shocked as she looked at the girl.

Naruto stood up as walked next to Crystal, making the men point their weapons threateningly at him. Hikari held up her hand and made them put their weapons down.

"They're friends, and my brother." She told them looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at her and back at the others who looked at her as if she was someone they no longer knew. He grabbed her hand and dragged her forward.

"Stupid Tsunade," Naruto said tugging her inside the gates.

"Please come in," The guard said bowing to them as they passed him.

"This is where you'll learn about Hikari." Akira told them, stopping in front of them and blocking their way inside. "If you are not prepared to listen, then I suggest you leave now."

Kibalooked up and saw Hikari still staring at the ground, but looked up and smiled as children gathered around her with smiles and laughter. He wasn't going to lether go this easily.


	6. Hikari's Power

**All rights to Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto. All OC's in the story belong to me.**

**Alright people! I hope there will be more messages and comments from all of you! I'm feeling as if no one is reading this. Please give me feedback!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Hikari!" The children yelled as the crowd gathered and increased. All of them were trying to see their princess who was back.

"It's so good to see all of you!" She said with a beaming smile.

She hugged every one of them, making sure to not leave one out. The others watched her still as if they didn't know what to do, or who she was.

"Hikari-chan?" Hinata asked walking carefully to the girl.

Hikari tensed, before turning slowly and giving them a smile; one that they could all tell was pasted on for the people's sake. "Yes?"

"A-are you really a princess?" She asked, watching her carefully.

Kiba watched as an automatic tick took over Hikari as she twined her fingers into her hair and detangled it, by running her fingers through.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully, grabbing her by the arm and putting his arm around her waist. "Let's not bug Hikari about that now!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a red face, and Crystal looked at her brother with thanks as Akira walked up next to her and nudged her hand.

"He's here." Akira said.

Hikari stopped and looked forward, making the others look the same way with curiousity.

"Ah! Hikari, you're back!" A man with black hair and brown eyes said appearing on the main path.

"Sano," Hikari growled, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"So glad you're here." He said with a smile. "Now I can kill you."

He snapped his fingers and fifty guards appeared, surrounding them in a tight circle. The villagers scrambled away from the battle ground quickly; parents picking up their children, and others dragging their family and friends away as fast as they could.

"You know, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said laughing maniacally.

Naruto cloned himself so they would be more evenly matched. The others all prepared themselves for any attack that would come their way, and Hikari stood there watching Sano with piercing eyes.

"I see your 'brother' is still on your side." He said, with emphasis on 'brother' in a sarcastic way. "And others too!" He began laughing again, watching her as if she was an idiotic child. "Do they know?"

Hikari clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she glared at him. "Shut up."

"They don't!" He shouted happily. "Let me tell them." He looked at the others. "This girl's parents are top notch wanted enemies! Tell me if you've heard of them. The Rin and Akito Hijiri?" He watched as the others froze in fear at the names that all of them were taught to never fight. "I'm right. You do know them. This girl is their daughter!"

"Shut up!" Hikari shouted. She broke their little circle and charged for Sano.

The guards looked at their princess unsure, before moving forward quickly. She blocked and dodged most of them, until one slammed his spear into her stomach, and another punched her, flinging her back onto the ground away from them.

"Hikari!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

"You want to know another thing?" Sano continued, as if she didn't even try anything. "This girl is housing a demon inside of her! She's a vessel for all demons to stay in! Yes! A vessel!" He said as if they told him that they didn't believe him. "She already holds one demon! But she could hold an infinite number of demons at the same time! She could kill you all any moment now!"

"Naruto," Hikari growled, standing up and glaring at Sano.

"Yeah?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the guards around them.

"I'm sorry." She said, making him look at her confused and worried. "I know you told me to never use him again, to never use any of this again. But right now I can't risk any of you getting hurt."

"Hikari! Don't!" Naruto said, running to her.

"Ryuuji!" She shouted.

A burst of energy and chakra exploded out of her, sending the guards back. Wind gathered around her, sending her hair out of the ribbon and flowing around her as if in water. The wind twisted around her as a red silhouette of a dragon twisted around her body, surrounding it protectively, its head resting next to hers.

"AHA! This is the power! Just look at it!" Sano said like a child looking at its favorite toy.

"Ryuuji," Hikari said again.

The dragon unwound itself from her, landing on the floor and slowly, from the feet, changed into a human form. Tall, muscular, broad, short black hair and flashing red eyes with slit pupils joined a cocky smirk. Ryuuji stood there next to Hikari, staring down Sano as if he was a snack he was going to play with first.

"Naruto," She said apologetically. "Either you let me do this, or I'm going to have to force you."

Naruto looked at Kiba, hoping he'd stop her before she did anything stupid. Kiba stared transfixed with the others as they felt the power radiating from her.

"If you lose control," Naruto began, "I won't go easy on you."

Hikari turned and smiled at him proudly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She faced the others and closed her eyes before giving them a small smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't lie to any of you. I just….I couldn't tell you the truth." She opened her eyes and looked at them sadly. "I had a good time with all of you. I'm glad I met you guys." She turned back around and faced Sano, breathing in, before letting it out in a hug breath. "Kyuubi."

Sakura looked at Naruto quickly, gasping with surprise. Hinata and Kiba looked at Naruto confused, until they saw an orange blur fly out of him, and straight into Hikari. It would around her and landed on the floor next to her in a silhouette of the nine-tailed demon fox. The same as Ryuuji, it slowly transformed into a human being. Very tall, lean, toned, shaggy orange hair, red fox eyes, and another cocky smile.

"Can you handle them?" Hikari joked with Naruto.

"Believe it!" He said with a smile and thumbs up. "Don't let him get too crazy!"

"Can I join?" Akira chuckled.

She stood on her back two legs and slowly transformed just like the other two. Short build, petite, yet lean and tone, white hair, and brown, gold wolf eyes flashed excitedly at her.

"Let's go," Hikari said with a nod.

They all rushed towards Sano and the top guards protecting him, ready to fight and anything that comes at them. Naruto took the movement as a signal to rush and attack too, giving the go ahead for the others to snap out of it and join.

The clones jumped the guards, taking them down quickly, effectively, and easily. Kiba and Akamaru charged their own and knocked them down to the ground, threatening them not to move. Sakura punched the ground, splitting it and make the guards stare at her in fear, before dropping their weapons and laying on the ground in surrender. Hinata effectively dodged the rests attacks and hit them with her palm, sending them frozen to the ground, unable to move a finger. Shino silently made insects distract them as he knocked them out one by one.

It all seemed as if they wanted to be defeated; as if they didn't want to fight. They were too easily defeated and made the others stare in confusion at the fallen guards who didn't dare move an inch. Hikari shouted as she stepped on Kyuubi's arm and he flung her into the air, sending her flying over the guards. She landed in front of Sano in a crouch, making his face turn from proud to fearful.

He pulled out a sword, just as she attacked with a kunai, blocking it from hitting him. He slashed his sword, pushing her kunai away; his fist swung and she dodged barely with his fist gliding by her hair. Ryuuji and Kyuubi faced off with the top guards who held up a good fight, but the two demons saw in their eyes they wanted their defeat to look real.

"Tell me the real reason you want me gone." Hikari growled at him.

Kyuubi and Ryuuji took the guards down as Akira took three down alone easily, making it look as if she knocked them unconscious.

"I want your power!" Sano yelled angrily as her kunai and his sword clashed between them.

Hikari froze and looked at him unsure if he's telling the truth. She jumped away from him, and looked sadly at him. "Why did it turn like this between us? You used to be one of my best guards! You were my best friend!"

Kiba froze, listening to the sentence and remembering Akira telling him that some of her best friends have turned on her when they found out what she was capable of. He stared at the two and saw her body trembling as she breathed heavily.

"I was nothing but a servant to you!" He shouted at her.

"You're wrong! I never held any of you below me! If anything I saw myself as the lowly one!" She shouted at him.

"Lies! You're parents said you had ultimate power! That you could control people with it! That you never grew tired!" He argued glaring at her harshly. "They said you would live longer than anyone else with your power! You could hold anyone prisoner! You can transfer your power to anyone! So why should it matter?"

She clenched her fists. "Does it look like I never get tired?" She asked, her skin paling, and her body trembling even more. "Fine you want my power? You got it!" She flicked her hand towards him, making Ryuuji fly towards him and land inside Sano as a vessel.

Hikari flicked her hand again and sent Kyuubi back to Naruto. Sano laughed victoriously as he held his arms out, feeling the power build and rise in him incredibly. "Yes! I can feel the power!" Pain lanced through his chest as if someone stabbed him. He groaned, doubling over and landing on his knees. "What….What is happening? This pain! You tricked me!" He accused her.

"I have not." She said simply. Her breathing was even heavier as she forced her trembling body to walk towards him, stopping in front of him. "I gave you exactly what you asked for. THIS is my power!"

Naruto watched her in worry and sadness as his sister desperately tried to show her old friend what was real and what was false.

"Ultimate power? Controlling people? Never getting tired? Living longer? Imprisoning people? Easily transferring this power to other people? THESE are all lies!" She shouted at him. He looked at her with a glare as he gritted his teeth in pain. "I can only use Ryuuji when I have energy! I don't control people! Why would I control the whole kingdom?" She groaned and looked at him. "Does it look like I never get tired? Do you call my state now, not getting tired? I can't imprison people! And I definitely can't transfer my power to people!" She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "That pain….that pain that you feel? That is constant when I use Ryuuji! The stronger I get, the stronger he gets! I cannot escape that pain! If I could transfer this power to someone else I would! But I can't! You know why? Because if I give Ryuuji up, I WILL DIE!" She shouted at him, her body threatening to collapse. "I am as much a prisoner to him as he is to me! If I use too much energy and his power, I will die! I cannot use his power without consequences!" She shook her head, clearing the fog rising in her brain. "Did my parents tell you any of this? Did they tell you how painful it is? How deadly it can be? I bet not! My parents use people to get what they want! They wanted you to take my life, and rid them of one of their problems!"

Sano looked at her in shock as tears flowed out of his eyes. "Princess….I'm….I'm sorry."

"I don't like to be called princess remember?" She joked letting out a small laugh. "Ryuuji, return." Ryuuji flew out of him and back into her, staying dormant once again.

"I don't deserve to be near you again." He said, bowing his head.

Hikari held her hand out to him, making him look up at her. She smiled warmly at him. "Everyone has light inside of them; some just need help finding it. Everyone deserves chances; if they didn't then I wouldn't be here right now."

Sano looked down and laughed again before looking up and smiling. Naruto smiled at his sister as he watched the remarkable miracles she could do.

"Still the same," Naruto laughed quietly.

"She's not like her parents at all." Sakura said with a smile as she crossed her arms and looked at the kunoichi proudly.

"How could we doubt her?" Hinata asked quietly, gripping the jacket on Naruto's arm.

"She's different," Shino agreed.

"Never did," Kiba said smiling at her. His smile disappeared as he watched her sway precariously on her feet. "Hikari!"

Kiba dashed forward quickly, trying to reach Hikari as she began to fall backwards. Naruto shouted out, as Sakura dashed towards her also, and Sano looked up at her in shock and fear. Kiba caught her in his arms, just as she was almost to the ground.

"Oi! Hikari!" He said, holding her close to him. She was breathing heavily, but raspy, as if she could hardly breathe; she was burning to the touch, and her heartbeat was erratic. "Hey!"

"Hikari!" Naruto rushed up, looking at her desperately. He looked at Sano and grabbed the collar of his clothing, bringing him to his own face and growling at him angrily. "You! This is your fault!"

"What? I…" Sano asked looking at Naruto and Hikari back and forth.

"Her body can't handle Ryuuji! Yet she used Ryuuji, Kyuubi, and Akira! All to fight and help you!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Enough! We don't have time for this!" Sakura shouted at him. She knelt down next to Hikari, looking at the girl in worry. "Kiba lay her down."

Kiba nodded as he set Hikari gently on the floor and watched helplessly as she cringed and groaned in pain. Naruto dropped Sano, kneeling next to Hikari also as she lay there on the ground. Sakura drew her chakra into her hands, hovering them over Hikari's body, to examine her and tell what was wrong.

Sakura furrowed her brows as she stifled a gasp. "Naruto," She said drawing her hands back. "What exactly does…..the demon….Ryuuji….do to her?"

Naruto looked at her, before rubbing his neck and looking worriedly at his sister again. "It destroys her….from the inside, out."

Sakura nodded her head. "I thought so. There's no damage on the outside of her body, yet her inside…." She shook her head, wiping her forehead. "…it's completely bruised and messed up."

"We need to take her inside." Sano said standing up.

"Why should we listen to you?" Naruto growled at him.

Akira placed her hand on Naruto, making him to look at her with his angry eyes. Hinata grabbed his arm and made him calm down, shaking her head.

"The people are going to see her, and when they do, they'll worry." He told Naruto gently.

Naruto stared off with Sano as both battled for who would back down. Kiba ignored them, and picked Hikari up gently, frowning as she cringed and groaned once again. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he held her close and tried to carry her without any jostling or bumping.

"Show us where to go." Kiba told Sano harshly.

Sano snapped out of it and looked at Kiba with a jump. He nodded his head and swallowed, rushing into a house farther down the path. He took Kiba and Sakura to a room that Hikari used to stay in, and made Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Akira, and Akamaru stay in the living room.

"Shut the door." Sakura told Sano as he walked out. The door shut behind him silently as Sakura took off her gloves and pulled her hair back, turning serious as she looked at Hikari and her worsening condition. She glanced at Kiba who stood on the other side of the bed and looked down at her in fear. "If you sleeping with her was a one-time deal, then get out. If you're going to stick by her, then you're going to want to grab her hand and don't let go."

Kiba looked at her, then nodded his head. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over by the bed quickly, before grabbing her hand in his and holding it supportively.

"I'm going to have to heal her from the inside without harming the outside. It's going to be painful for her." Sakura said glancing at him. "We I begin this, you have to try and keep her still."

Kiba nodded, ready for Sakura's signal. Sakura nodded and made the chakra once again flow into her hands. Kiba stood and held her arms down, giving Sakura access to the important organs, such as her heart and lungs, first. The second Sakura touched her, Hikari gritted her teeth, shutting in a silent screamed as groans and sobs escaped her.

For twenty minutes this went on as Sakura dutifully worked on her, making sure there was no damage at all by the time she was done. Sakura wiped her forehead from the sweat and looked at Hikari who was laying on the bed breathing heavily, but from how much she was groaning and silently screaming.

"She's all better now." Sakura said, sucking in lung full's of air. "We just need to let her rest now."

Kiba nodded, but sat down on the chair and held her hand, watching her with worried eyes.

"I'll tell the others." She said, understanding how he felt.

Kiba staid where he was even after Sakura left the room and told the others the good news. The others weren't allowed to go in, for the sake of keeping her asleep and healing herself psychologically. Sooner or later Kiba fell asleep, lying his head on the bed.

Hikari woke up silently as she looked around the room that was pitch black. She looked at the window and noticed it was no longer sunny and daylight, but dark and nighttime. She went to go rub her eyes, went she felt the weight on her hand finally, making her glance down and spot Kiba sleeping there peacefully with his head on her bed as he held her hand and sat in the wooden chair.

She slid her hand out of his grasp, and moved his hair out of his face. She smiled warmly down at him as he lay there sleeping.

"You stuck by me," She whispered, letting out a broken laugh as she smiled thankfully at him.

She ran her finger along his nose, tracing his sleeping features, watching as they twitched with every touch she ran across them. Hikari pulled her legs out of the covers, and scooted down the bed, lying her head in front of his and smiling. His nose sniffed the air as the smell of cherry blossom filled his mind.

"Kiba," She whispered, more to herself than anything.

He shot up in a flash, knocking his head against hers. She reeled back as she put her hands to the impact mark and stared at him, letting a small laugh escape her lips uncontrollably. He blinked at her, trying to figure out if it was real, or just a dream he was having.

"That has to be a rude awakening." She joked, making his eyes widen.

Kiba reached forward and pulled her to him, before she could even see what he was doing. She let out a small squeak as she straddled his lap and was pressed against him. That was when she realized her jacket had been taken off and she was sitting in her shorts and tube top. Kiba had also taken his jacket off, and was left in only his fishnet under shirt. Suddenly Hikari felt very self-conscious and flushed deeply.

"U-um, K-Kiba," She said, feeling herself become more nervous and embarrassed.

Kiba pulled back and looked at her, seeing her red face that was slowly spreading to her ears, neck, and chest. He let out a small chuckle, cupping her neck and pulling her to him. His lips seized hers before she could argue, leaving any words she wanted to say disappear from her mind. She pushed into the kiss, and groaned softly as he pulled away.

"We've already had sex, yet you're feeling nervous and self-conscious right now?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"But then, you didn't know what I am." She said, looking away from him.

He pulled her chin, to make her look at him in the eyes. "I know WHO you are. You are Hikari, and nothing can change that, no matter what power you have or where it comes from. It shouldn't matter who your parents are. None of that changes who YOU are."

Hikari froze, looking at him with utter disbelief for the sweet words he was telling her. They pierced warmth straight into her heart. She brought her hand up and covered her mouth as she let out a sob and a laugh at the same time.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly, trying to look her in the face.

She shook her head, lifting it and looking at Kiba with eyes filled with light and warmth, piercing into his heart as his words did to her. "I think that's the first time anyone has told me that."She laughed.

She looked at him with a warm smile, watching him open his mouth, but not say a word as they all escaped him. She giggled again, pushing forward and catching his lips this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her body flush against his, feeling his warmth seep into her. He placed his hand in the small of her back and pulled her closer, licking her bottom lip hungrily. She opened his mouth and fought his tongue for dominance. She gave up and let him take control as he licked everywhere inside her mouth.

He picked her up bridal style and stands up from the chair, taking a step towards the bed. He set his knee on the bed, and laid her down upon it, crawling over her. He pulled back from her and kissed at her neck, nipping at her soft skin with his canines, leaving a mark on her skin. He kissed the mark and smiled against her skin, before pulling back once more and smiling down at her.

"That's all you get tonight." He said with a chuckle.

Hikari groaned as she tugged at his arms. "That's cruel." She said with a smile.

He smiled and leaned down, giving her a small kiss again before falling onto the bed on his side. He pulled her close to him, shifting a leg in between hers. He lifted her head, and placed an arm under her head, serving as a pillow for her and himself. His arm tightened around her waist until she could no longer get any closer.

"Get some sleep." He told her gently.

She listened to his heartbeat and breathing, till she drifted off into sleep once again. She let her body heal itself the rest of the way, and let the warmth of Kiba's body heat drift into her, warming her skin completely from the cold air drifting in the room.

Morning came quickly as Kiba woke up gently. He breathed in and caught the scent of Sakura again, opening his eyes and seeing Hikari there in his arms.

Kiba smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, hearing her grumbled and crack her eyes open. She looked up at him and smiled, kissing beneath his jaw.

"Waking me up," She teased.

Kiba smirked and leaned down, kissing her lips gently and sweetly. He kissed her lips more fervently as he flipped her underneath him.

"Don't like?" He teased back.

She laughed, kissing him again, tugging his hips towards her. She rolled them both again, putting her on top. She kissed along his jaw, before nipping at his ear, and making him groan in delight. She smiled against his skin before kissing his neck and pulling back.

"That's all for now." She teased, remembering the treatment from last night.

She laughed as he groaned under her, sending the vibrations into her body. She crawled off of him and out of the bed, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, turning on his side.

"I can bet that if I don't go out there soon, Naruto will come barging in himself." She told him with a knowing smile.

She waited till he joined her, with his jacket back on also, and they headed out to the living room. She peaked out of the doorway and saw that no one was there, making her sigh in relief. She walked out and stretched her arm above her head.

"Thank you!" She said to no one in particular. Smiling at the easy morning so far.

"Hikari!" Naruto yelled as he dived into her, sending her sprawling to the floor face first, with his extra weight pushing down on her. "Are you okay? Are you still hurt? Are you tired? How are you feeling? Do you need some food? Are you thirsty?...Hikari?"

Naruto looked down as he got up and looked at her. She continued to stay frozen with her face on the floor and her arms stretched out above her, and her legs straight back. He poked her in the back a couple times and began to panic when she didn't move.

"Hinata! I killed her!" He said panicking to the shy kunoichi.

Hikari got up with a grumble, standing up behind him and casting a shadow over him. He turned with a smile until she punched him on the head leaving a large lump there, and grabbing his throat as she strangled him.

"You stupid brother!" She yelled kneeling between his legs and continuing to strangle him. "Can't you give me at least one normal morning?!"

"You're going to kill him," Sakura sighed as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

Hikari looked at Naruto with a pout, before huffing and letting him go. He dropped to the floor, tongue lolling out and his eyes crossed. She got up and walked over to a couch, plopping herself onto it and sighing.

"He's going to kill ME one day." She told them.

"Are you doing okay now?" Shino asked her.

She looked at him and gave him a big smile. "You know, you should talk a lot more. Maybe you should teach my brother how to be so quiet and take his place in the 'talks a lot' section."

Shino let out a small chuckle as he nodded his head at Naruto. "I don't think he could ever be quiet."

Hikari put her hands up as she shrugged and let out another sigh. "That's true. He's horrible in the way of stealth."

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked quietly.

"A lot better. Thank you." She said. "All of you, thank you."

She rubbed her neck, finally remembering what had happened yesterday, and the new things they learned about her.

"It was a surprise to learn all that about you." Sakura told her.

Hikari tensed, waiting to hear the rejection from the rest of them.

"HIKARI!" Sano shouted, suddenly right behind her.

She squeaked as she jumped up and across the room, far away from him as he laughed to his heart's content. "That's not funny!"

"You're so tense in moments like these." He told her, taking the seat she was just in.

Kiba shook his head as he sat down on the floor, leaning against a chair, rather than sitting in it. He hooked a finger into her belt loop, and tugged her down into his lap, making her flop there. She leaned back into him, and relaxed as his arms went around her protectively. Akamaru padded up and nudged his nose onto her cheek questioningly.

"Hey Akamaru," She said sweetly, pulling his face to hers, and burying her nose into the top of his nose, feeling the fur tickle her skin.

Akamaru yipped and licked her cheek, making her laugh. He plopped down into her lap as if he was the small dog from years ago. She laughed some more, petting his head and behind his ear.

Akira crawled over slowly, her stomach on the floor and her ears back in fear and guilt. "I'm sorry," She said catching Hikari's attention.

"Akira? What are you doing?" She asked her wolf companion who was back in her animal form.

"I should have known how much damage we were putting on you. Yet we continued to push our strength and enjoy the freedom." Akira said, her ears going back farther.

Hikari looked at her companion and let out a small giggle. She reached out and pets the wolf on the head, bringing her muzzle up to her face, before placing a kiss on her nose. "I'm fine. I've gone through worse than that before." She told her, making the wolf perk her ears up and pad closer to her friend. "You were not in the wrong. I should have known my limit and stopped trying to be so strong."

"It was dangerous. Even for you." Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked at his sister with a smile.

"I know. I promise I'll be more careful next time." She said winking at her brother.

"Next time?" Kiba asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," She said nodding. "I bet Tsunade sent me here to see what you guys would do about my….powers and abilities. Once she finds out the outcome, she'll have me using it much more often."

This sparked up conversations among them all as they argued and agreed with some aspects with one another, but all trying to find a way to help her in the situation back in Konoha.

Kiba leaned down next to her ear and began to whisper so only she could hear, aside from Akira and Akamaru. "What is she going to have you do?"

She looked up at him and pulled his head down next to hers, leaning in towards his ear carefully. She looked from the others to Kiba, making sure no one else could hear them. "She's making me become an elite anbu, serving under her order."

He pulled back as he sucked in a sharp breathe, making Akira and Akamaru look at the two in worry. "That's dangerous."

Hikari nodded her head. "But it might also be the safest way for me to stay in Konoha."

Kiba looked down at her and watched as she tried to follow the others' conversations. Kiba knew he wasn't going to let her do this alone. He was going to ask Tsunade to let him join also; he definitely wasn't going to let Hikari out of his reach while he had her now.


	7. Her Past

**All rights to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's in this story belongs to me, so please don't steal. If you want to borrow, just ask.**

**Sorry for the late update, I couldn't figure out the outline on the story. Recently I haven't had anything that helps me want to write. no ideas, nada. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**R&R**

* * *

"This is such a nice place," Hinata said kindly.

"Thank you," Hikari said smiling at the others.

Hikari walked out with Hinata into the living room and saw the others lounging around and talking with Sano. Hikari sat down next to Kiba, and flushed as his arm went around her and pulled her flush against him. Naruto sat next to them and watched Kiba closely as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hinata, come sit with me!" Hikari said eagerly, pushing her brother with her foot and making some room between them.

"Hikari," Naruto whined looking at her with a pouty lip.

"We can make room." She glared at her brother, making him shut up. "A good Hokage is gentleman. But I guess you can't be a good one then."

Naruto opened his eyes wide and reached out towards Hinata, pulling her down next to him and smiling at her from ear to ear. He froze then blushed as he remembered the conversation the girl's had, and looked away with his chin in his hand, not being able to look at Hinata.

"So," Sakura said, snapping them out of the situation. "Why don't you tell us some more about yourself."

"Like what?" Hikari asked confused, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Well, are you really the daughter of Rin and Akito Hijiri?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to push her luck.

Hikari tensed up and looked at the floor, her fingers playing with one another. Kiba began rubbing his thumb around on her back muscles, making them relax and sending Hikari into a calm state. Hikari let out a ragged breath and looked up at them warily.

"Yeah, I am." She told them finally. She took in a deep breath and glanced at Naruto seeing him nod his head slightly. "My parents were Rin and Akito Hijiri. I had two older brothers, a twin sister, and a younger brother. But when I was in Konoha, the third made it so my last name would be Uzumaki; I would be Naruto's sister."

"What happened to your siblings?" Shino asked curiously.

"It's easier if I start at the beginning." Hikari said, leaning back against Kiba, with her head resting on his shoulder. His hand began to trace her arm and hip, sending chills up her spine. "Before I was even a year old my parents found out that I didn't like what they did. I used to use my powers to stop them, even though I was a baby. When my parents threw me out of the family because they found out it was me, my siblings left them and came to take care of me."

She looked up at them, pausing as she assessed their attitudes. "Takeru, my oldest brother, took all of us and ran to a safe place, and two years later when my little brother was born he didn't object when I went to go save him. Takeru raised us and protected us from our parents, but it was never safe. Though my brother tried to protect me from it, I still felt the glares aimed at me, and the malice floating around the people. They knew we were different, that we weren't who we said we were. I had people attack me and try to kill who I thought were my friends. People who took care of us, soon tried to turn us in when they found out who our parents are. But it was good, we were happy with each other, and then…" Hikari stopped, a lump getting caught in her throat.

"Then what?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on her arm gently.

Hikari gave a small smile. "Then, my parents found us. They were never happy my siblings chose me over them. And…..they had them killed." Hikari could hear the gasps in the room and Kiba squeezing her. "My parents came and killed their own children, holding me and making me watch as they tortured and killed my siblings. I watched as they bled out in front of me."

"They did that to you?" Shino asked, his voice fool of shock and horror.

"That and so much more. My life was full of them sending people after me, threatening the people around me, and making me watch as others were hurt." Hikari said, leaning forward and placing her face in her hands.

"That was when you met Naruto?" Sakura asked with pitiful eyes.

Hikari shook her head. "No, I had sat there for hours, before moving. I had somehow gotten up and began walking. I didn't know where I was going, but by the time I realized I had gone somewhere, I was at the entrance of Konoha. The third was standing there, ready to greet someone else, but when he saw me he took me in and made sure I was back up to health."

"How old were you?" Hinata asked horrified.

"Five." Hikari said, her voice cracking.

"Then what happened?" Kiba asked, running his fingers over her back soothingly.

"Then I crashed in through her window." Naruto said with a laugh. "I was expecting the third, but instead she was standing there looking at me with blank eyes. When I asked her questions she never answered back, just stared. I knew I had to help her, she had the same eyes I did growing up."

"Naruto visited me every day, talking to me and playing games, even if I didn't do anything back." Hikari chuckled dryly. "Sooner or later, I started to see again. I could feel myself become lighter and happier. Naruto was bringing that out of me."

"I was so happy when she began to smile, then laugh, and soon played around with a constant smile, as if nothing had happened." Naruto said.

"I don't remember you when you were younger though." Sakura said thinking. "Where were you?"

"I had to stay with the third, and when I went out, it was to the hokage heads where no one could find me." Hikari said leaning back, feeling light again.

"Why?" Kiba asked, looking down at her.

"The third waited until I could tell him who I was and what happened. He was the first one I told. And he wanted to make sure I would be safe in Konoha with him. He raised me as if I was his family, and when he couldn't, Naruto came and spent his time with me." Hikari smiled at her brother affectionately. "The third taught me personally how to use my powers and chakra, and soon sent me out on missions. About the age of eight if I remember. About the same time, Naruto offered me to be his family."

"Your powers…." Hinata started glancing at her unsurely. "Are they really from a demon? Like Naruto?"

Hikari nodded her head. "A lot like Naruto, my parents put Ryuuji in me when I was a couple days old. But unlike Naruto I can hold more than one demon inside of me. I was made to be a vessel for demons."

"What about the kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't originally ours. My brother and I would save people that my parents were going to hurt, and soon it started growing. So instead of hiding them, we just made a kingdom and let a bit of our power here to protect them from our parents." Hikari told them.

"She's the one who keeps the power strong." Sano said with a laugh.

Kiba tightens his hold on her, his anxiousness growing more so than ever, not for fear, but for the reason of who may come after her now that she's come out of hiding again.

"Where were you all these years then?" Shino asked.

"Oh! I was spying on the Akatsuki. I had to stay in a couple villages, watching them carefully, and reporting anything that may happen to Konoha." Hikari told them. "Don't tell Tsunade I told you." She said placing her hands in a prayer for begging.

"So you were like an anbu?" Sakura asked shocked.

"In a way yes." Hikari said with a smirk.

"No fair!" Naruto shouted, glaring at his sister.

"You're just jealous Naruto." Hikari teased. She cuddled up to Kiba, smiling as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"What? I'm not jealous! I like a girl!" Naruto said.

Hikari smiled widely as she looked at Hinata knowingly, seeing the shy ninja look at him sadly. "Oh? I wasn't talking about relationships Naruto. Who could you possibly like?"

Naruto searched for words as he stuttered out meaningless sounds and his arms swung around in the air, desperately grasping for words that might be floating there in front of him.

"Is it Hinata?" Sakura teased, wiggling her fingers at the orange ninja.

"Oh, I bet it is." Hikari said.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, standing up and storming out of the room.

"That's not a denial!" Hikari shouted out to him as he left, before laughing greatly at Hinata's face and Naruto's reaction.

The day passed by quickly as Hikari and Sakura teased Naruto about who he likes, while Kiba and Shino watched the girls with shakes of their heads. The next morning Hikari couldn't sleep and finally decided to head outside and to her place she knew she'd have to go today.

"Have you seen Hikari?" Naruto asked the others.

"I thought she was with you." Kiba said standing up.

Naruto shook his head, making the others stand up and furrow their brows, wondering where she could be suddenly.

"Did anyone see her this morning?" Hinata asked them.

"Not since last night." Shino said.

"I thought she was with one of you." Kiba told them as they all looked at him questioningly.

"Let's go look for her." Naruto said worriedly.

They went off quickly, searching for any sign of where Hikari might be. They asked anyone they came across to, but no one seemed to know where she was. With every person they asked, the more worry and fear rushed into them. They grew desperate as they looked all over the village, hoping something didn't happen to Hikari while they were all asleep.

"What are you guys doing?" Sano asked, spotting them all standing together at the entrance of kingdom.

"Have you seen Hikari?" Naruto asked quickly, stepping towards Sano.

"Uh, well," Sano said rubbing his neck.

"You do!" Kiba asked breathing heavily. He grabbed Sano's collar and lifted him up into the air. "Tell us!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll show you!" Sano shouted, eyes growing.

Sano quickly got Kiba to set him down, and reluctantly took them into the forest surrounding the village, leading them through it and to the edge where a clearing was. "She won't be happy about this." He looked at them before sighing and motioning for them to go through the trees and to the bush.

They peaked out and their eyes widened at the sight of this clearing full of Sakura tree's, with blossom's flying all around as the wind blew. Hikari sat there in a short blue summer dress that dipped down her back, and twisted in the front with two strings connected in the middle and tying behind her neck snuggly. Before her were four head stones, and her face looked at them solemnly.

"I miss you guys." She said suddenly, surprising the others from the random comment. "You want to know something? I found a new family."

They realized she wasn't speaking to them like they thought, but to her sibling's headstones, as if they were sitting there in front of her.

"I made it back to Konoha safely, and met up with Naruto again. But you know what? I made more friends! Naruto is my brother now, but don't worry, I won't forget any of you." She looked dazedly at the headstones, swallowing hard as she pasted a smile on her lips. "The third no longer lives, but Tsunade took over his position. She's taking care of me now, and has helped me make new friends. There's Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and so many more! I've made so many friends! I never thought that I would ever make friends, especially not this many!" She laughed happily, standing up. "And, you wouldn't believe how happy I am! I met someone! Someone who makes me so happy! He makes me feel safe and comfortable, as if I don't have to worry about our parents! He's an Inuzuka, and he's strong and brave, just like you used to tell me they were. His name is Kiba, and he's…..he's so important to me."

Kiba drew in a sharp breath, feeling the words sink into his heart and warm his body up. A blush went across his cheeks as he watched her smile happily down at the headstones.

"He makes me feel like I'm no longer in a cage! Like I'm finally free!" Crystal said with a laugh.

She threw her head back with a smile on her face, and spread her arms out. The wind blew just then, sweeping her dress around her and her hair blowing behind her, with Sakura petals flying around her as if in a happy, imaginative scene. She turned as the wind blew again, reaching her hand up and pulling strands of her hair away from her face, glancing at where the others were standing. She spun around on her toes, her dress flying out around her like a wave, and her hair surrounding her with every spin. She looked like an angel, playing around with the flowers that flew in the wind.

Kiba walked out, mesmerized by the light in her eyes and the smile enveloping his heart. He walked up behind her and reached out his hand, pulling her back against him. She gasped, not expecting him to be there. She watched as the others quietly walked out of the forest and looked at her with smiles.

"What are you guys doing here?" She glanced at Sano as he walked out and glared at him. "You took them here?"

"Sorry, they kind of threatened me." Sano said guiltily.

"All those things you said," Hinata said smiling at her. "Are they true?"

Hikari opened her mouth and shut it, a flush creeping on her as she looked at Kiba. "Does that mean you heard it all?" She squeaked out at them.

Kiba smirked, flashing his canines at her territorially. He spun her around quickly and cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately. He pulled back and rubbed his thumb on her lower lip. "Every word, angel."

Hikari smiled with a beaming light, as Naruto cleared his throat, snapping her out of her reverie. She turned her attention to the others and covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"Come with me," She told them, grabbing Kiba's hand and dragging him over to the headstones.

She made them sit down in from of the headstones, beaming with pride as she sat down close to the headstones and looked at them, before turning her gaze towards her friends.

"Mina, these are my siblings. Takeru, Shichiro, Sakura, and Mamoru." She told them happily. She bounced excitedly as she looked at her siblings. "This is Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Yes the same people I was telling you just minutes ago."

"Do you always talk to them?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"No," Hikari said, glancing at Sano with a sad smile. "Today is the anniversary of their death. SO I wanted to come visit them."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said covering her mouth.

She shook her head again. "It's alright, I've been needing to talk to them again. I want them to know I haven't forgotten them."

"You seem like you were close to them." Hinata said cheerfully.

"I was, especially my sister and Takeru." She told them, a forlorn smile on her face.

Naruto looked down, feeling sad about her words and realizing he would never have that connection. Hikari noticed and smiled, crawling over to her brother and bending down to look up into his face.

"But you know, I have an even greater brother now." She said, giving Naruto a small smile to try and cheer him up.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

Naruto laughed and pulled her in for a hug, making her laugh along with him. She leaned against Naruto like she used to as a child, making him smile and stick his tongue out at Kiba victoriously. Kiba rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

"Be nice." Hikari huffed, pinching him in the arm.

"Ms. Hikari!" A woman shouted running into the clearing.

"Lily!" She shouted happily, standing up. "What is it?" She asked watching the serious expression on her face.

"You have a message! From the Hokage of Konoha!" She said, breathing heavily. She held out a scroll towards Hikari. "It said it was important. Tsunade-san said that you would need to read it immediately."

"Tsunade?" Hikari asked, and eyed the scroll warily.

She sighed and took the scroll, reading over it quickly, before stopping and starting over it again, more slowly this time so she knew she wasn't just making this up.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, cupping her elbow and looking over her shoulder at the scroll.

"It's a new mission." Hikari asked, glancing up at Sano with a raised eyebrow. "Did you tell her we finished ours here?"

"Sorry, I thought it would be best to tell her you were going to stay here for a couple of days." Sano said giving her an apologetic smile.

Hikari groaned, making the others look at her expectantly, then at the scroll. "It's a new mission. She wants us to go spy on the Akatsuki again. To continue off of where I left off. She thinks that they may be planning something. She says that she may send others to help us if she thinks we need it."

"That's it?" Sakura asked, taking the scroll gently and looking it over curiously. "It says there are clothes for us waiting back at the palace.

Lily nodded, confirming what Sakura said. "There was a box that came with the scroll, awaiting you guys when you came back and got some time."

"Well, I guess we need to go check it out then." Hikari sighed. "This does not seem like something that's going to end well."

"Come on, it can't hurt to look." Kiba said, lacing his fingers with her as he kissed her neck.

He dragged her out of the clearing, giving the headstones a goodbye with Hikari and the others before they all headed out towards the palace where the awaiting box was. Naruto was all but floating on air as they neared the palace, excited about the new mission that was giving him a chance to show how well he can be.

"Calm down Naruto." Kiba chuckled, punching him slightly on the arm.

Sakura shook her head as she opened the crate. Akamaru and Akira padded into the room, nudging their noses on their master's hands for attention. Hikari and Kiba petted them on their heads before looking back at the crate sitting there.

"Oh yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air as a smile brightened his face.

Hikari raised an eyebrow and peered into the crate, spotting the black clothing, gray and white guards for the chest, abdomen, arms, and legs, and the masks that go along with them, along with bags of weapons and tools to use.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hikari muttered.

"I'm going to be an anbu!" Naruto shouted happily.

"No!" Hikari shouted, making Naruto jump in surprise and stare at her in confusion. "I won't let this happen! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto groaned to her.

"I don't care! I know how dangerous this mission is! I was stuck doing it for five years!" Hikari shouted at him, making him shut his mouth and clamp it down. "This was only supposed to be me!"

"What do you mean only you?" Sakura asked skeptically. "Tsunade was going to make you an anbu?"

"What? You're just being greedy?" Naruto shouted, his eyes narrowing at his sister angrily. "That's so selfish! How could you be like that? Hikari that's unfair!"

"Shut up!" She shouted, making the room go silent. "Yes! Tsunade was going to make me an anbu when I got back to Konoha! But only because she was forcing me! I didn't think she would drag any of you in! It's too dangerous! Especially if she's making it where you have to work with me! It's too dangerous being around me!"

Kiba gripped her arm gently, pulling her back from her brother. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Is that why you're against it?" He whispered gently. "We chose to be around you, and we've still accepted you for who you are. Why do you still pull away from us?"

"Because I can't lose any of you!" She shouted, turning in his arms and looking at him fearfully. "I can't lose any of you because you're around me! If my parents find out then all of you are in grave danger!"

"Hikari," Naruto said gently, realizing why his sister had suddenly snapped and argued with all of them.

"Don't!" She said, her voice cracking dangerously.

"I grew up, waiting for you to come back home, not really knowing if you would." Naruto said. "If I can help, then I'm willing to risk that."

"He's right," Sakura said with a smile. "We're you're friends, you have to trust us."

"Hikari-chan, can't you trust us to stick with you and help you?" Hinata asked sadly, putting her hand to her mouth.

"We'll help any way we can, but if you truly don't want us to come, then just say so." Shino said, getting nods from the others in agreement.

Hikari stared at all of them, worried, fearful, and sad. She felt warm from the words and comments they were telling her, but she was still scared that she might lose them if she allowed them to join her on the mission and come with her.

She rubs the back of her neck and walks into Kiba's arms, feeling his warm embrace tighten around her. She buries her head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent and letting it comfort her in her fear. She breathed out and nodded her head.

"Okay, but if it get's dangerous, then you guys need to leave." She said, turning her head and looking at all of them.

Naruto broke into a smile as he nodded his head like a bobble-head doll and jumped in glee. "Yeah!"

Sakura and Hinata smiled at her comfortingly and Shino nodded his head at her in thanks for the acceptance.

"Hey Naruto," Hikari said with a smirk. "One thing though, you have to tell us who you like."

Naruto blushed until he looked like a tomato and stopped his jumps and shouts of joy. "Wha…"

"If you can't do that, then you're not going." She told him with a smirk.

Naruto scratched his cheek, and looked at all of them before looking down at the ground embarrassed. He mumbled something under his breath, making the others lean forward.

"Hinata? Is that what you said?" Hikari teased, looking at him with a smirk.

Naruto looked away from all of them and ignored his sisters snide comment.

"Don't worry, she likes you too." Sakura said proudly.

Sakura pushed Hinata towards him and watched as the two both flushed embarrassed. Hikari sighed, leaning against Kiba and thought about how much this mission could go wrong. She was more worried about them getting hurt, than her own welfare. She couldn't lose them like she did her family. She would rather die.


	8. Infiltrate

**All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. OC's belong to me!**

**Sorry it took so long. My graduation is coming soon and then my summer job and college, so I won't have as much time to write. Plus I'm having some issues with my other stories, so please keep reading.**

* * *

Hikari was never thrilled about this mission from the very beginning, but as she was putting on her anbu outfit, she began to hate it more and more. She slid her tight black shirt over her head, then fastened her armor around her chest and abdomen, arms, and legs.

"You ready?" Kiba asked walking through the doorway with his dog mask on the side of his head.

Hikari sighed as she pulled her gloves on and strapped her kunai pack on her thigh. Kiba walked over and strapped her sword on her back, letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

"We'll be fine." He whispered in her ear as he squeezed her shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

"I don't like that she brought all of you into it." Hikari groaned, grabbing his hand and leaning back against him.

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "You saying we can't handle it?"

Hikari turned and gave him an exasperated look. "It's not that. I'm worried."

Kiba cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently, laying his forehead on hers as he looked down at her. "We'll be fine. Now put your mask on, we're about to go."

Kiba grabbed her mask off the nightstand and slid it onto her face, tying it behind her head, and giving her a reassuring smile. Hikari followed after him quickly to the others, seeing them all ready and standing in the livingroom. Naruto had a fox mask on; Hinata a raven; Shino an owl; Sakura a cat; and Hikari had a dragon one.

"Now listen. No goofing off. No going against orders. Listen and do everything I say. And finally…" She said looking at them. "Remember this is a mission against the Akatsuki, **be careful**."

Everyone nodded at her, showing they agreed to what she was commanding them, making her relax a fraction.

"Let's head out." Hikari told them quickly.

They took off quickly, escaping through the woods behind the village, and passing by the clearing where her siblings were.

"So what are we having to do?" Sakura asked as they ran along the trees.

"Tsunade believes that the Akatsuki are planning something big against all villages. They tried to attack against Konoha, with the help of using Orochimaru." She said, glancing at Naruto. "That was the chunin exams."

"Their working with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked shocked.

"As far as Orochimaru knows, yes. But in reality they are using him to do their dirty work for now." Hikari answered him.

"That's why you were gone?" Shino asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out their plan." She told them, her voice turning dark. "But they are very secret on their plan and work, so I never got much."

"Then why now?" Hinata asked gently.

"Tsunade thinks they'll act soon." Hikari answered, looking at the raven mask staring at her. "She wants to stop them before they try anything."

They continued on until night fell, and they had to take a break to eat and rest.

"We only have a little time before we have to move on again." Hikari told them, sliding her mask off and taking a drink.

"What?" Naruto shouted with a groan. "We've been running all day!"

Hikari glared at him as he threw his mask down, walking over and picking it up. "Then you don't deserve to be an anbu. If you think this is tough, then you have no clue."

Naruto looked up at her, surprised his sister was being so harsh on him. "That's not…"

"I don't care what you meant Naruto." She said, then breathed out. "This is what I had to do all those years I was gone, without any help. I don't want to hear complaints from you. If you can't handle this, then you'll never be able to handle being the hokage."

Hikari tossed his mask down into his lap and walked off into the tree's, pressing her anger down deep inside of her. She didn't mean to let it out on her brother, but hearing him complain from something so simple already was pushing her nerves. Plus she hated that he saw this so unfair for him, when he knew she had been doing this exact thing years before and he never argued against it.

She leaned against a tree, tipping her water back and looking into the shadows. She felt someone move behind her quickly and grab her arm. She flinched and grabbed the arm of said person, sliding her foot back into theirs, and rolling them to the floor in front of her before she sat on their stomach and jerked a kunai out of her holster before pinning it to their throat.

"Woah! It's me!" Kiba shouted below her.

Hikari looked down at him, before releasing her hold on him and sliding her kunai back into the holster. "You should know not to sneak up on me."

Kiba smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "But I like the outcome."

Hikari blink, then looked down and flushed. "You pervert!" She laughed.

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his nose. She moved her legs and laid down on top of him, her arms under her and on his chest, giving her head a pillow. She placed her chin on her hands, looking down at him with a sweet smile.

"You better now?" He asked, linking an arm around her waist.

"I didn't mean to do that." She groaned, placing her forehead on his chest.

Kiba turned, keeping his arm around her waist as he made her look at him. "He's not mad. It takes a lot for him to get mad at you. I don't even think it's possible."

Hikari let out a small laugh. Kiba tipped her chin, and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her push back and deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and smiled as she opened her mouth compliantly. She moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers, wrestling hers down and giving him room to explore and taste her.

Kiba rolled them over to where she was under him. Her arms looped under his, as she gripped his shoulder blades and t-shirt. She felt his hand slid along her hip, edging her shirt up.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted, footsteps pounding on the ground.

Kiba ground as he rolled over and flopped on the ground beside her. Hikari began laughing next to him, spreading her exasperation over to him until he began laughing. Naruto stopped, looking at the two laying side by side next to each other and laughing loudly.

"What happened?"He asked. They shook their heads and stopped, making him fidget and walk over to her, sitting at her feet as she sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Hikari knocked her knuckle on his temple, making him blink in confusion. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"We're good?" He asked with a small smile.

"We're good," She laughed.

Naruto jumped up quickly, and pulled her up with him. They walked back to the group, everything ready to go once again.

"Once we get there, we'll take a break. But right now we can't afford to lose time." Hikari told them with a hopeful smile.

"I think we can last." Shino said, making her smile more happily and nod her head thankfully at all of them.

They set off once again, catching the lost time quickly, making it to Amegakure before the sun rose. They stopped just outside the village, deciding to take the time to rest and catch some sleep.

Hikari jumped into the tree's, watching as the others follow quick suit and situated themselves on higher branches.

"Mind if I join?" Kiba asked on the branch behind her.

She turned quickly before relaxing and smiling at him. She jerked her head towards herself, making him jump over and sit on the branch, leaning against the tree behind him.

Hikari crawled over, sat down in between his legs, and leaned back against him. She reveled in his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His heart was pounding in her ear as she turned her head and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Why me?" She whispered, breathing in his scent.

"Hm?" He breathed, feeling her breath run over him and cloud his mind.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked again.

He breathed out and tightened his arms around her. "There's something called imprinting that wolves and some types of dogs do. When they meet a female that is meant to be with them, they imprint on them."

"So…" She said, looking up at him.

"They won't leave that female for their life." He growled into her, kissing the top of her head.

Hikari smile, moving her face up and kissing up his neck and along his jaw, hearing him groan.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself." He said, leaning down and kissing her lips fiercely.

He looked down at her and saw the bruised look her lips had, making him smirk with his canines and run his thumb along her bottom lip.

"I think we should get some sleep." He told her, giving her one last kiss.

"Now you're being a tease." She groaned, making him laugh.

She leaned her head back and nuzzled back into his neck before letting his heartbeat and breathing loll her into a peaceful sleep.

Afternoon light seeped through her eyes as her mind woke up quickly. She sat up quickly and looked around. Her mind looked for the Akatsuki anywhere close by as her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to move forward but stopped as something held her back against something warm and hard. She looked down scared that one of the Akatsuki already had her and saw the arms around her waist.

She looked back and let out a shaky breath, seeing Kiba sitting against the tree. She realized what was going on and what had happened. She was no longer spying on the Akatsuki alone, and had her brother, friends, and boyfriend with her this time.

Kiba groaned as he peeked his eyes open and saw her sitting there in front of him with her eyes close, hand on forehead, and breathing heavily. He reached up and cupped her cheek, making her open her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, leaning towards her.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Just a little startle." She looked around and saw the sun dipping below the horizon again. "We need to wake the others."

Kiba stretched his arms out before standing up and looking at the trees, spotting the others and nodding his head to her. He jumped to the other trees and slowly began to wake the others as Hikari looked off at the village, seeing the lights slowly go out in the houses.

"Is it time?" Sakura asked, stifling a yawn.

Hikari nodded her head, sliding on her mask. "It's time."

As the sun disappeared and the moon illuminated the village, the group of ninjas ran through it, finding the mountain Hikari knew the Akatsuki had their hideout in.

"Keep you're earbuds in and on at all times." She whispered into her earbud to the others.

The others nodded their heads towards her before stopping in front of a mountain. Hikari reached forward and pressed a rock into the wall. A doorway slid open, revealing a stairway leading down into the mountain.

"Wow," Hinata breathed.

"Took me awhile to learn about this." Hikari smirked, feeling proud of the discovery.

They walked in quickly, the door shutting behind them. They quietly ran down the stairs, into an opening in the middle of the mountain.

"We'll separate from her. Don't get caught. If it gets to dangerous, go to the far wall over there and press in the third rock to the right of the crack. It'll open up a secret hideout that I made to hide in." Hikari told them.

"Stay safe." Kiba told her.

"You too." She gave him a quick kiss. She turned and looked at Naruto and the others. "Don't. Get. Caught."

They nodded their heads in understanding, before quickly disappearing. Hikari took off quickly and ran towards the house that was on the edge of the opening, stuffed into the rocks to conceal them. She opened a window on the side, and slid in before closing it.

She was taking a chance, but she couldn't let the others take this dangerous mission inside the hideout. She would rather them be safer outside the hideout, than in there with her. She looked around the room quickly, taking note that this would be the first time she was inside the hideout herself.

She ran to the door and cracked it open, peeking out into the hallway. She looked down either way and quickly stepped out, walking along the wall quietly as she looked back and forth down the hallway. Voices came in the hallway, making her freeze and stare behind her. Just as someone was coming around the corner she jumped and spread her arms and legs out, bracing herself up into the ceiling.

Two ninja's passed below her that must have been underlings. She dropped on them and knocked them out, then pulled them into the room she came through and shut the door. She ran down the hallway, hoping to find someone in the Akatsuki. She found a doorway and pressed her ear against it.

"Seems Konoha is catching onto our plan somehow." A deep voice said inside.

"Oh shut up Hidan." Another shouted angrily.

"I'm just interested." Hidan said with a sigh.

"Hikari, we found some of the Akatsuki," Her earbud said with Sakura's voice.

She flinched and looked at the doorway, hearing silence inside and making her curse herself.

"They're heading inside." Naruto told her.

"Ten-four." She whispered into her ear piece.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Hikari whipped around and sucked in a breath, ready to let out a scream. Kisame stood there with an evil smirk on his face. He slammed his webbed hand onto her mask and into the door behind her.

"We don't like spies very much." Kisame growled at her.

"Seems we have a little mouse here." Hidan said, opening the door behind her.

Hikari opened her mouth as he began to lift her mask and clamped her teeth down on his hand, making him yell out and throw her aside. She jerked her head quickly, and let the ear bud drop onto her shoulder, before she opened her mouth quickly and tucked it under her tongue.

"That was a stupid move," Kisame said, looking at his hand.

Hidan grabbed her arm and jerked her into the air. Kakuzu walking up behind him and glaring at her hard. They dragged her to a vacant room down the hallway, throwing her in, tying her hands up, and leaving her there until Itachi walked in.

"Let's see how much you can take." Itachi said, lifting her chin up and making her look him in the eyes.

His eyes changed from the sharingan and into the mangekyo. She sucked in a breath as her world swirled around her and took her into another place.

Thousands of Itachi's stood around her as she was tied to a rock. Each one wielded a different weapon. Finally one took a step forward and jabbed a sword into her guy, making her gasp in pain and scream, feeling her organs bleed out inside of her. As if the attack spurned on another, they all lunged forward and stabbed her with their weapons.

She wept in pain as her voice escaped her and her throat was raw. She could no longer scream as her voice was no longer able to. Her blood ran over her in waves of red, as her body shook in horror and pain from the brutal attacks. Stab wounds littered her body as tears flew down her cheeks. A puddle was under her from her blood, that should have caused her to die already from loss. Yet as she was chained to the rock, her body never died, and she had to live in this pain.

It felt like years went by as they continued to jab her and cause her pain. As she took in one more gasp and finally passed out, she slumped against the rock and let the darkness overtake her quickly. Hoping the pain would disappear she welcomed it.

Her eyes burst open quickly as she sat there gasping for air. She looked down at herself and noticed not a scratch was on her. He looked at her pointedly and stood up.

"Just to let you know. Only a couple of seconds have gone by." He told her threateningly. He threw her mask next to her, making her stare at it with wide eyes.

Hikari began to shake as her heart tried to keep up with the shock her body was going through along with her mind.

"Hikari, are you there?" Naruto asked.

Hikari froze, looking around for her brother, before remembering the ear piece in her mouth. She moved her tongue and switched on the ear piece.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, hoping for an answer.

"Run," She said, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked panicking.

"They caught me." She choked out, voice cracking. "You need to get out of here. Run, quickly."

"We're not leaving you!" Sakura said with worry.

"We'll come help you!" Hinata said.

"No!" Hikari whispered frantically. "You can't!"

"But…" Shino whispered. "They could kill you."

"I know, but if you come in, they'll kill you guys too." She said sadly. "You need to get out of there quickly."

"No," Kiba said defiantly.

"Kiba, you have…" Hikari said.

"No! I am not leaving you!" Kiba said.

"I agree with Kiba, we're coming to get you!" Hinata said.

"Hang on, we're coming. Believe it!" Naruto told her.

The ear piece shut off as a sob escaped her lips.

"No," She whispered. "Please, don't."

"Poor little mouse." Kisame said with a laugh as he walked into the room. "We heard about some other little mice snooping around here. I wonder what we should do about that."

Hikari sucked in a breath and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Do you know anything about it?" He asked her, eyes gazing into hers.

"No," She said, but cursed herself as her voice cracked in horror.

"Thought so," He said.

He turned and left her before she could say another word. She stood up quickly, fighting against her shaking legs that threatened to drop her back onto the ground.

She walked to the door and leaned against it, spitting the ear piece out onto the ground. She shoved against the door, feeling it give against her. She hit it one more time, making it rip off its hinges and fall into the hallway.

"Just hang on. Don't get caught. I'm coming." She whispered to herself, hoping somehow the others would feel what she wanted.

She raced down the hallway, feeling for her kunai, but realizing they probably took it from her when she was in the mangekyo's hold. She looked around the corner quietly before racing down another hallway, getting the eerie feeling that she was in a maze.

"Oh little mouse! Come out, come out, where ever you are." Hidan teased behind her.

She ran, playing into his game as he walked after her. She found another doorway and tried the door knob. It turned in her hand and the door gave. She ran in and shut the door quickly and locked it. A hand came out and covered her mouth, making her stiffen. She swung her elbow back and landed it in someone's stomach.

She turned around and looked into brown eyes. Red hair flashed at her as Sasori stood back up and gazed at her.

"Running away?" He asked her cooly.

She pressed her back into the doorway, realizing that this could have been Hidan's plan all along.

"I know you're in there little mouse." Hidan laughed, pounding on the door.

Sasori covered her mouth again and pulled her close. "Stay quiet."

He pushed her to the side, and opened the door quickly. "What do you want Hidan?"

"Oh, Sasori. I was just looking for my little toy. She seems to have run off." Hidan said with a smirk.

"You think I took your toy?" Sasori asked, no emotion seeping out.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, looking behind Sasori with a raised eyebrow. "Just return her if you find her."

Hidan walked off with one last pointed look at Sasori. Sasori shut the door and looked at her intensely.

"Why did you save me?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure I saved you?" He asked.

He walked towards her, making her back up until she hit the wall, and still came forward until he was face to face with her.

"Maybe I just wanted you as my own toy." He smirked, sending icy coldness through her heart.

She slammed her foot onto his toe, before bringing her hand up, ready to smash it into his nose. He grabbed her wrist and jerked, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. She could feel him press her wrists and cheek into the wall. His body pressed into her back as he put his mouth close to her ear.

"You have to remember, I'm one of the Akatsuki." He chuckled.

"You won't win this." She struggled out, fear gripping her chest and throat. "You won't get what you need."

"That's where you're wrong." He told her pushing on her back and more into the wall. "We already have what we want."

Hikari froze, feeling his chuckle behind her as he held her there.

"You think we didn't know you were watching us all these years?" Sasori growled in her ear. "We were watching you, just as you were watching us. We know what you can do."

Hikari's heart froze as all her strength dropped out of her like a rock. All along she thought they never knew, but here they were watching her just as she had them. Even worse, they knew her power. What had she dragged her friends into?


	9. Another Sakura

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal.**

**R&R**

**Sorry it took awhile, we've been have family problems where I am and it's been more stress than I need. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari stared at Sasori in fear as her shaking couldn't be tamed. He smirked at her and backed away, watching her carefully.

"It's probably best if you leave now," He told her, jerking his chin toward the door. He held out her mask to her, edging it over.

Hikari stared at him in confusion and disbelief. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Don't misunderstand. I want that power, we all do. But I'd rather wait until you're power reaches the top." He told her with a piercing gaze. "Be prepared, on your eighteenth birthday we will come for you."

She sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe her ears, he knew a secret about her power that she hadn't told anyone, not even Naruto. "How do you know all of this?"

A wicked smile spread across his face as he walked towards her again, and leaned his arm on the wall next to her head, his face close to her. "Let's just say you're parents will do anything to get rid of you."

Hikari's stomach grew in pressure as fear overtook her. She slammed her hand up into his jaw and let the chakra explode out of her body, sending Sasori flying away from her, and sliding on his feet across the floor. She didn't waste a second as she picked up her mask, ran out the door and down the hallway.

"The mouse went this way!" Kisame laughed, hearing his footsteps running in the hallway around the corner.

She went into the closest room and left the door cracked, peeking out of it into the hallway. A flash of black and grey came around the corner quickly. She reached her arm out and dragged the person in the room with her, before locking the door behind them and shoving said person against the wall, putting her hand against their mouth, and locking them in place with her legs and body.

The door knob moved slightly, but was soon left alone as the footsteps continued down the hallway and away from them. Hikari let out a sigh, as she diverted her attention to the one in front of her, who was struggling against her tight hold. She looked at the person carefully, using her chakra to give her some sight in the dark.

"Let me go!" A familiar voice shouted as she let their mouth go.

"Shut up!" She hissed, hitting the person in the head. "Naruto, you are so loud!"

"Hikari?" He asked shocked. He leaned forward and pulled her into him, a relieved sigh escaping him. "Are you okay?"

"We have to find the others." Hikari told him, ignoring his question on purpose.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto said sternly, not letting her divert it that easy.

"Naruto, we don't have time for this." She said exasperated and worried. "They know about me. They were watching me when I was on the mission before. They know about my powers."

"What?" He said shocked.

"They're working for my parents." She said, voice cracking in fear as she gripped his arms in a bruising strength.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from him, looking at her with a strong look that she had never seen in him before. It was as if he were her older brother and was acting much older than he was. He brought his hand up and touched his ear piece, turning it on.

"I have Hikari, get out of here quick." Naruto commanded them, shocking Hikari all the more.

"Confirmed," They all said at the same time.

Hikari gripped his hand as he stood up and pulled her next to him. He unlocked the door and opened it up, looking down the hallways for the all clear. He dragged her out quickly, glancing back at her every now and again. She let him do everything, thankful she didn't have to think of what to do at the moment.

They somehow made it out of the house without bumping into anymore of the Akatsuki, and started running towards the secret hideout that Crystal pointed out. She hit the rock quickly and pushed Naruto inside, ready to get out of the as soon as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hidan asked with a laugh.

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her away from Naruto, making her brother shout in anger and cause the rest of their team to show up at the opening of the hideout.

"Hikari!" Kiba shouted, looking at her in fear as Hidan tightened his hold on her and bent her arm behind her back.

"HIdan," Sasori said, walking up and looked at his fellow teammate.

Hikari looked at Sasori as she felt Ryuuji stir inside of her dangerously. Akira bounded out of the secret hideout, sinking her teeth into Hidan's arm as Akamaru clamped down on his legs. Hidan laughed as he looked down at the two canines as if they were puppies.

A scythe came out of nowhere as Hidan pulled it back, ready to hit Akamaru and Akira. Kiba shot forward with his kunai as he sliced at Hidan, hitting him in the cheek and pushing him backwards. Shino grabbed Hikari and pulled her away from the two Akatsuki.

"Look at the mice!" Kisame said with a smirk as he and Itachi walked out of the hideout.

The team looked at the Akatsuki in determination and fear, knowing that they wouldn't be able to win this fight with how they were right then. Kisame lashed forward with his sword making all of them jump away, but Hikari stood there frozen.

"Hikari!" Hinata said worriedly.

Sasori walked forward as he moved his fingers slightly in front of him. Hikari's limbs moved against her will as Sakura noticed the slight gleam of strings connect from Hikari to Sasori. Sakura ran toward the two and sliced at the chakra strings binding Hikari.

"Not that easy girl." Sasori growled, moving the chakra into strings again, and capturing all of the team.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted, looking down at his body as it moved him.

The others began to struggle against the strings, but finding that they couldn't move their bodies willingly on their own. Hikari looked at them in worry as Sasori twitched his fingers, making them all move forward towards him and the Akatsuki members.

Akamaru and Akira tried to tear at the strings, but this time the chakra strings were as hard as steel, cutting the two canines instead. Kiba began to change more into his canine self as his fangs grew longer, hair grew coarser and more spikey, and his eyes became slits for the pupils, taking on his wild side.

"Useless," Sasori said, glancing at Kiba as if he were a fly.

Sasori brought his hand up and cut it through the air back towards the ground. Kiba flew into the air, flowing the movements Sasori just made, and slammed into the ground with a thud, making his breath leave him.

"Time to exterminate these pests." Hidan said with a sadistic smile.

The team all sucked in a breath as they watched the Akatsuki all bring out their weapons and aimed them at the Konoha ninja's. They advanced on the ninja's as Sasori kept a hold on them with his chakra.

Time slowed down in Hikari's eyes as her heart pounded throughout her body and power surged inside of her. Her eyes darkened as her consciousness black out and she was left standing in darkness.

"Are you going to let me out?" Ryuuji asked her, appearing in front of her suddenly in human form.

"I can't, I'm already weak on strength." She told him, looking him in the eye.

"Let me handle this." He told her persuasively. "If you don't let me help, all your friends will be hurt."

Hikari bit her lower lip, torn between which decision she should make. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, feeling Ryuuji grab her arms and letting his dragon form surround her.

Power surged around all of them, pushing the Akatsuki back. Kiba looked at Hikari as her hair fell out of its ponytail and blew around her, her eyes closed, and her body relaxed. She opened her eyes, making him suck in a breath. Her eyes were now blood red as they looked at the Akatsuki members. She moved her fingers and forcefully moved her limbs, breaking the chakra from her body.

"You messed with the wrong person," Ryuuji said, controlling her body fully.

"Hikari….why?" Naruto asked, staring at his sister in worry.

Hikari looked at her brother and gave a small smile. Ryuuji spoke from her, "She'll be fine, I'm not using her energy, just her body."

Hikari turned back to the Akatsuki as they smirked at her, ready for the challenge of fighting a demon. Hidan charged her, sparking the others to fight for hitting her first. Hikari stood there with narrowed eyes, before smirking in pride and lifting her hand up in front of her.

Chakra exploded from her hand as it lashed out at the Akatsuki, sending them back away from her. Wind picked up around her, lifting her into the air as it swirled around all of them, making a barrier.

"Hang on," She told them.

She flicked her wrist towards them, throwing kunai's coated with her chakra at the others, severing the strings controlling them and releasing them. They stood shakily as they watched Hikari with wonder and surprise.

She kept her eyes on the Akatsuki, not letting them leave her sight for a second. "I know why you're after this girl."

"So you are Ryuuji," Itachi said stepping forward. "So it's true you can take over the girl."

Hikari nodded her head, her eyes scanning them piercingly. "You won't have this girl. As long as I'm alive, I won't let you touch her." She looked at all of them and saw the determination in their eyes. "Even if you come for her, you will not succeed in taking me from her."

"Why's that?" Sasori asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you knew all about her." Hikari smirked at them.

"Because she'll die if you are taken from her. Just as the tailed demons are." Hidan said with furrowed brows.

"Not so hard huh?" Hikari scoffed. "You won't get me, and you won't harm her. Next time we meet, I will not go easy, no matter what Hikari says."

She looked at the rest of her team and stepped closer to them, helping Hinata up as she had collapsed on the ground. "This is over."

She made a couple of signs and a large circle surrounded all of them, the wind bursting out from the circle and breaking the barrier. Chakra surrounded them and absorbed all of them instantly. Hikari snapped her fingers, initiating the chakra to activate.

"Put your masks on," She told them, sliding on her own mask in the process.

They did as she said, not sure what she was going to do.

"Hikari," Kiba said, grabbing her arm.

"Stay close," She told him her eyes locked on the Akatsuki.

The chakra burst out again, the team disappearing from the Akatsuki and from Amegakure. They landed at Kiba's house, in front of her mom and sister who were talking to Tsunade. They looked at the anbu team standing there looking back at them in confusion.

"Kiba?" Tsume asked, looking at the dog mask her son was wearing.

The chakra died down around them leaving them in the open. Hikari's eyes changed from red to blue as her legs shook. She collapsed backwards, Kiba grabbing her fast as she dropped to the floor.

Kiba quickly took off her mask, looking at her face as she cracked her eyes and looked at him. She waved her hand at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine," She whispered, "Just collecting myself again."

"What happened?" Tsunade said, as they all gathered around the team.

"They capture Hikari while she was inside." Kiba said, checking her over quickly and keeping his eyes on her.

"What?" Hana said with a sucked in breath.

"How did she get out?" Tsunade asked, crouching down and looking over Hikari with worry.

"I don't really know, she bumped into me and I got her out of there." Naruto said, looking at Hikari with confusion now that he thought about how she could have escaped.

"How did you get here?" Tsume asked them with analyzing eyes.

"Hikari...she..." Sakura said, trying to look for the word. "Teleported us here somehow."

Hikari grabbed Tsunade's hand as she groaned. "You do know I can hear you right? I'm not unconscious."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, looking her in the eye.

Hikari sighed as she sat up straight and leaned forward on her knees. "They knew about me Tsunade. They always knew." She looked up and saw the confusion on Tsunade's face. "They knew I was watching them all those years. They were watching me in turn and..." She stopped, swallowing deeply. "They know about my power and the extent of it. Plus...some other things."

"What other things?" Tsunade pushed.

"Well, that my power will reach its full potential when I turn 18." She muttered out quickly.

She peeked up at the others and saw them all looking at her as if she just said the world was going to end tomorrow. Their eyes were wide and their jaws would have been on the ground if they weren't firmly closed.

"And how far away is that?" Tsunade said quietly.

"Two months." Naruto answered for her, walking around to the front and crouching down in front of Hikari. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would worry like you are now." She said, giving him a small smile.

Naruto let out a groan as he ran his hand through his hair and gave her a distressed look. "Is something going to happen? Do we need to prepare ourselves?"

Hikari shook her head. "Nothing serious. Not really."

"You don't sound too sure." Hana asked.

"Well, no one really knows what will happen. All I know is that Ryuuji will be at his strongest." She told them, standing up carefully as her wits came back to her. She dusted the dirt off of her.

Hikari went to open her mouth when sand surrounded Hikari and Gaara suddenly appeared behind her covering her mouth.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He told her, giving Tsunade a hard stare.

"Gaara?" Hikari said, grabbing his hand and moving it from her mouth. "What are you…" She stopped as she looked at him and saw the understanding look in his eyes. "You knew already didn't you?"

"Shukaku told me." He told her, nodding his head in confirmation.

Hikari sighed, rubbing her neck in irritation. "Of course the tailed demons would know about me."

"What? Why didn't Kyuubi tell me then?" Naruto said, standing up and next to them.

"Because I asked him not to." Hikari said with a sly smirk. "They listen to what I ask remember?"

"We need a debrief on the mission." Tsunade said with a groan.

"Naruto will tell you, he knows everything else besides what I have told you." Hikari said, waving her hand.

"But you are the leader!" Tsunade said.

Hikari held up her hand and pointed at Naruto. "I think he can handle it. After all he'll be Hokage one day." She began to walk off towards the house, waving her hand in the air to the others. "I'm going to go change right now."

"She changes the situation too quickly." Tsume chuckled.

"She just understands the moods well." Kiba joked with her. "I'm going to change also. Naruto it's up to you."

Naruto looked at Kiba in shock as he looked at the rest of the team and saw them shrugging their shoulders in slight agreement. He smiled proudly and began to tell Tsunade about the mission and what had happened and what Hikari had told him happened while she was captured.

Kiba cracked open Hikari's door and saw her tugging her shirt off of her head, leaving her standing there in her underwear. He walked over quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he kissed her neck.

"Trying to tempt me?" He asked her with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly, this is my room." She laughed, moving her fingers along his hand. "Let's just hope your mom and sister don't find us. They don't know yet."

"That will be a living hell." Kiba groaned, letting her go and moving to the bed before falling back on it.

Hikari quickly pulled on her shorts, jacket, and fish netting before sitting on the bed and laying back on Kiba's stomach, letting out a deep sigh of relaxation. Kiba let his fingers move her shirt up and run patterns along her skin, making shivers and goosebumps appear from his hot touch.

"We're out there listening to Naruto, and you two are in here touching each other?" Akira sighed, as she padded in and jumped onto the bed, letting out a huff as she laid on her paws and glared at the two. "Its more torture to listen to your brother give every single detail than to actually go through with said mission."

Hikari laughed as she sat up and laid on Akira instead, feeling the wolfs soft fur brush against her cheek. She pet Akira and smiled as the wolf let out a content grunt, curling her head to surround Hikari.

"Stay here and rest. I'll save the others." Hikari laughed, sliding off the bed. "Come on lazy butt." She nudged Kiba, making him stand up and follow her outside.

Naruto was still going on about the mission when she reached them, seeing the irritation on all their faces, and relief when they saw Hikari walk up to them.

"That's enough Naruto," Hikari said, patting her brother on the shoulder with a proud smile. "Good job and describing it to them."

Naruto beamed as he looked at the others, not noticing the murderous glares they were giving him.

"Go change, can't have people seeing you like that." Tsunade said, rubbing her fingers along her forehead, trying to soothe the growing headache. "Hikari, I need a word with you." She looked at the Inuzuka's. "Alone."

"I see when we're not needed," Tsume said with a smirk. She ushered her family away and gave one last look at Hikari, and then at Gaara who remained where he was.

"What is it? Need another run down?" Hikari joked, seeing the fear of another session run through the Hokage's eyes.

"I should have told you this before, but…" Tsunade stopped, letting her stare bore into Hikari with effect. "We have information that your sister was in the Akatsuki headquarters."

Hikari froze, feeling as if a nightmare had just come into her real life and was baring its sharp, poisonous fangs at her. "My….sister?"

"Your sister Sakura." Tsunade said, glancing at Gaara.

Hikari felt her world spin as Gaara caught her quickly, keeping her standing and looking at them with confusion plain on her face.

"How?" She asked, breathing it out in a gasp.

"We found out about a year after the incident that the Akatsuki had her." Gaara said, looking at her worriedly.

"'We'" Hikari quoted them. "You both knew?"

Gaara shook his head, "I only found out when I became the Kazekage of my village. When the old information the previous Kazekage had was passed onto me."

"And you?" Hikari asked, her anger growing as she looked at the woman with betrayal.

Tsunade looked at the ground guiltily before looking back up at her. "I always knew. It was Jiraya's and I's job to know about this in case the Hokage could not do anything."

"So you knew all this time, and never told me about it?" Hikari asked, yanking herself out of Gaara's hold and glaring at the Hokage. "You sent me on a mission to watch the Akatsuki, and never told me they had my sister?!"

Hikari's anger was becoming great as red chakra swirled around her and her eyes began to fade to red. She clenched her teeth, keeping the power under control.

"We did it so you wouldn't go in without thinking!" Tsunade argued back.

"My sister has been alive all this time! And you decided not to tell me while she is probably being tortured or worse in there!" Hikari shouted, smacking Tsunade's hand away as she reached towards the young girl. "Don't touch me!"

Hikari stormed past Tsunade, just as the others were coming back. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba came out of the house, feeling the great chakra power running through their property.

"Hikari?" Naruto asked, looking at his sister in worry and confusion.

"Hikari! Listen to what we have to say!" Tsunade said, grabbing her arm forcefully.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hikari shouted, whipping her hand back at Tsunade, as power surged through her and flung Tsunade across the field away from Hikari. "Don't you dare touch me! You don't have the right to act as if you are a friend anymore! If you won't do anything to help her, then I'll do it myself."

Hikari breathed in deeply, letting the chakra swirl around her once again, making a couple hand signs before spreading her arms out and lifting them in the air in front of her. Akira bombed out of the house, running towards Hikari before she stopped before the chakra circle.

"Hikari! It's too dangerous to do that!" Akira warned, looking at the young ninja helplessly.

"I have to get her back, at all costs." Hikari said. "Ryuuji,"

Red chakra suddenly exploded out of Hikari, making the others cover their faces and stare at her in fear and worry. They were confused on what she was talking about and what she was trying to do.

"Shukaku," Hikari said. A yellowing color flashing out of Gaara and into her. "Kyuubi,"

Naruto tried to hold Kyuubi in, but grunted as the demon flew out of him and into Hikari. She clenched her teeth in pain as she held the power inside of her, needing more to do what she wanted to. She let out the breath, and curled her fingers a couple of times before looking at Akira.

Akira shook her head, not wanting to do as the girl told, but knew that if Hikari called her name, she would have no choice but to do as she asked of her.

Hikari opened her mouth, making Akira tense in anticipation. "Akira," Hikari said, feeling Akira's gray being fill her up and the power to surge and fight inside of her.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked worried and confused, trying to get to Hikari, but kept being pushed back by the sheer power of the chakra swirling around her like a barrier.

Hikari lifted her hands and opened them, letting her palms face the sky as she looked up at the sky sadly. "Sakura,"

Sakura looked at Hikari confused as she wondered what she could be calling her for. Hikari's necklace shone brilliantly as it whipped back and forth with the chakra, making the power strong as it grew brighter and brighter.

Colors began to form in front of Hikari, making the others blink in confusion and disbelief. A girl with short light blonde hair, and dark blue eyes suddenly appeared in the air, her arms stretched out towards Hikari as a replica of Hikari's necklace shone around her neck moving erratically.

Their hands linked together, making the power die quickly and disappear all together. The girl floated down from the sky and stepped on the ground, using Hikari's hands as stability. The girl suddenly collapsed onto the floor; Hikari caught her quickly, holding her close and looking over her face in worry and fear.

"Sakura, look at me." She said, patting the girls face.

The girl opened her eyes and breathed in. "Its about time."

Hikari looked up at the pink hair Sakura quickly, begging her to help with her eyes. The medical nin ran over quickly and began to heal the other Sakura, still confused by what happened. Once she was done, Hikari got Kiba to carry the girl inside and to her room. She help the girl change, before walking back out to the living room where the others were waiting expectantly.

"Mind explaining?" Tsume asked, stepping forward and touching Hikari's arm in reassurement.

Hikari sighed and sat down next to Kiba, letting his arm pull her close and her head to fall on his shoulder in exhaustion. "Ask Tsunade."

Tsunade flinched at the harsh tone Hikari used. "Her sister was captured by the Akatsuki after Hikari thought they were dead. She has been there all these years, and just a bit ago, Hikari had heard for the first time about any of this."

"And you knew?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Tsunade said, nodding her head, but keeping her gaze on the floor.

"And you?" Sakura asked, looking at Hikari.

"I decided I was going to get my sister back quickly. The only way to do that was using the same way Ryuuji transported you all here. But I would need more power to do so." Hikari said looking at the others with guilt. She rolled her wrist. "You can have them back."

The tailed beasts flew out of her and back into their original containers, and Akira appeared on the floor in front of Hikari, licking her hand with worry.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked.

Hikari smiled. "Yeah, something you ought to know is that my sister nullifies the demons inside of me, so its like they're not even there."

"That's why the Akatsuki wanted her." Hinata said, pointing out the conclusion.

HIkari nodded. "Sakura is the only one who can stop my powers completely."

The pink haired Sakura rubbed her forehead, trying not to get confused once again. "This is going to get confusing fast."

"Then call me Saki." The blonde Sakura said, standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" Hikari asked quickly, standing up from the couch.

Saki walked over and laced her fingers with Hikari's, laying her forehead on hers. "I'm glad you finally saved me." Saki looked up and at everyone. She stopped at Naruto and smiled. "Are you Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a unsure smile and nod of the head.

"I'll be taking my sister back." Saki said, making Naruto's jaw drop and the room to fall silent.


	10. Parting Ways

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's a new chapter everyone! Sorry it took a bit! I've been VERY busy with work, school, family, and problems!**

**Check out my deviantart page at TenshiNoCrystal, I have a lot of drawings I made of Kiba with Crystal, Naruto and Crystal, and a little spoiler for the future! I also have other photo's of my other stories I have on fanfiction! So check it out! Tell me what you think!**

**R&R! Love you guys!**

* * *

"Saki," Hikari groaned, trying to move her body. "Get….off…"

Hikari let out a growl as she flipped her sister off of her body. Saki had laid on top of her and squeezed her arms so tightly it was as if she were a snake. She finally got tired of the choking feeling and watched as Saki flipped onto the floor with a shout. Hikari stood as she breathed heavily and looked down at her sister with a pout.

"Hikari~" Sakir whined as she sat on her knees and rubbed her head. She jumped at Hikari again, trying to grab onto her once again.

Arms wrapped around her and lifted Hikari up out of Saki's reach. "Woah there,"

Hikari looked back as she gripped onto the arms holding her. Kiba stood behind her with a smirk as he pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck making her giggle and curl up.

Saki pouted as she looked at the two with her fist holding up her head. "Why does he get to hang onto you?"

"You are in my house," Kiba said, setting Hikari down, but not out of his reach.

"He's right, you should be kind," Hikari scolded her sister.

Saki jumped past the couch and hugged her sister, clinging on as she glared at Kiba. "But you're my sister." She argued, looking helplessly at Hikari. "And I haven't seen you since we were little."

Hikari sighed at her sister as Hikari's eyes turned sad and guilty at the remembrance off what Saki must have had to go through while Hikari had no clue to help. "I know,"

Saki shut up instantly as she let Hikari go and pouted, not realizing how much it hurt her sister to remember all of it. "Hey, it's about time we go see Tsunade right?"

Hikari nodded her head, glad for the change. She let Saki grab her hand and drag her away from Kiba as he pouted in turn.

"We're probably just going to get yelled at." Hikari sighed, walking down the street with Saki.

Sand swirled around them quickly and lifted them into the air, before floating them over to three figures that suddenly appeared on the street. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood there with smirks on their faces.

"Are you still mad?" Gaara asked, watching Hikari carefully.

Saki lunged at Gaara and latched onto Gaara, looking at him all around before pinching his cheeks and pulling tightly.

"Of course she's still mad!" Saki said with a pout. "I am too!"

Gaara reached up at Saki and pulled her forward, making her fall into his arms with a shocked face as she looked up into his eyes.

"They both look a lot alike," Kankuro said looking at Saki carefully.

"Of course they do!" Temari said, hitting her brother on the head with her fan.

Hikari jumped off the sand and took her sister from Gaara's arms, quickly walking off towards Tsunade's office. She stormed off, ignoring Gaara and the others as she dragged Saki along with her.

"I'm guessing she's still mad." Kankuro said with a huff.

Gaara sighed and let the sand consume him and teleport him next to Hikari. He kept up with her walk easily as he tried to get her to look at him and talk. It was weird for her not to say a word to him.

"Talk to me?" Gaara pleaded, making Hikari stop in surprise and look at him finally.

She shook her head, ignoring the hurt look he was giving her. "You lied to me. You let my sister be hurt just so I would stay safe."

"You're sister was safe," Gaara told her simply.

Hikari looked at him confused before Saki stepped up and in front of Gaara with a smile on her face. "You see, he protected me once he found out where I was,"

"What?" Hikari gasped, looking at Saki surprised.

"He's just a big softie," Saki said, hugging Gaara and poking his cheek.

Gaara pushed her hand down and lifted her up by her waist with his arm, making her latch onto his neck with an even bigger smile. "I wasn't going to let her get hurt anymore."

Hikari looked from her sister to Gaara and back again, sighing in confusion and annoyance, before looking back up with a relieved smile and a knowing look in her eyes.

"I see, fall in love before I even get you back," Hikari joked with Saki, waving her hand slightly.

"It's not like you waited either," Saki teased.

Hikari dropped her jaw in surprise as she fumbled for words and her hands groped hopefully in the air for something. Finally she gave up and sagged forward, letting out a small chuckle at her sister.

"Thanks Gaara," Hikari finally said, looking up at Gaara with a thankful smile. "I didn't know you were helping."

Gaara gave her a smile, making Saki reel back a bit before smiling too.

"Nice to see you two get along," Saki said teasingly.

"Stop being jealous," Hikari laughed, pinching her sister's cheek before walking on ahead. "I'm guessing you're coming to the meeting also?"

Gaara nodded his head. "Being the Kazekage," He said.

They walked with one another towards the Hokage's building with Hikari, Saki, and Gaara catching up with one another on all that happened.

"Glad you could make it." Tsunade said as they walked into her office. "I thought you would ignore the invitation and do something else."

"Trust me, I thought about it," Hikari said with a huff, still not happy with Tsunade.

"What is this about?" Saki asked, diverting the conversation easily.

"Kazekage," Tsunade said, nodding her head to Gaara and his siblings. "Would you like to explain?"

"Explain what?" Hikari asked confused, looking at Gaara as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Tsunade and I both believe that having you and your sister here together could be too risky," Gaara explained, walking over to Tsunade. "With the Akatsuki and your parents going after the both of you, it could be too risky to bring you both in to Konoha."

"So, you're going to separate us?" Saki asked, becoming worried as she walked over to Hikari and latched onto her arm.

"You want to take my sister away from me, even though I just got her back?" Hikari said protectively, pushing Saki behind her slightly. "Why should I trust you, when you couldn't even help my sister before?"

Hikari's anger was slowly rising in her, and she could feel Ryuuji already pushing against her will as he thrived on the anger, wanting to take out Tsunade. She pushed him back, trying to calm herself down by breathing deeply.

Gaara held his hand up, walking forward, and placing it on her shoulder to help her calm down. "Think rationally." He told her, making her grit her teeth. "Do you want your sister to be in danger once again by the Akatsuki and your parents?"

Hikari shook her head stubbornly, glancing at her sister as Saki's eyes grew wide with worry. Saki's hands clenched on Hikari's arm, making her wince slightly and look back at Gaara. She narrowed her eyes at Gaara, setting her jaw firmly to keep Ryuuji back.

"She will be going somewhere safe," Gaara told her calmly, shaking his head at Tsunade as she tried to open her mouth to argue with Hikari.

"She's safest with me," Hikari said stubbornly, secretly knowing that the most dangerous place was with herself. With all kinds of people after her, Saki would be in constant danger of being used and mistaken for Crystal.

"She will be living with me and my siblings in Suna." Gaara told her, glancing at his siblings still standing by the door with calm looks.

Hikari glanced at Temari, watching as she gave a reassuring smile and nodded her head, making Hikari relax slightly, but not completely.

"You two can still be in contact, and we will have constant updates on your sister and how she is doing." Tsunade tried to reason, watching as Hikari slowly crumbled beneath them.

Hikari desperately looked at her sister, seeing that Saki was crumbling just as much as she was under their arguments.

"Do you want to go?" Hikari asked.

"It's not a decis…." Tsunade began to argue but clamped her mouth shut as Gaara gave her a pointed look so she didn't make it worse.

"She is old enough to decide, is she not?" Gaara said impatiently.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temple. She gave up and sat back down in her chair, watching impatiently as Saki looked around at everyone worriedly. Hikari could see the uncertainty Saki had in her eyes.

Hikari smiled at her sister, and unlatched her hold on her arm. She pushed her towards Gaara, giving her a playful smile as Saki looked at her hurt. "Just think, you'll get to be with the one you like."

Saki understood that Hikari was trying to help Saki, and make the right decision for her. She could tell that Hikari was actually hurting inside knowing that Saki had to go somewhere away from her to be safe once more.

"I guess this is my decision," Saki said, looking at Gaara with a half smile.

Gaara nodded, looking at Temari and Kankuro. They nodded and disappeared.

"We'll need to leave," Gaara told her with a reassuring smirk.

"When?" Hikari asked, worried by how much time she had left with Saki.

"Now," He told her, watching as Hikari flinched at the unexpected time cut short with her sister. "It's better if we leave now before the Akatsuki figure out where she is."

Hikari could feel the energy drain out of her as she looked at her sister, but smiled instead and held her ground, not willing to worry her sister of any of this.

"I'll walk her to the gate," Hikari said, taking her sister's hand and walking out of the building.

"Just when we got back together," Saki said, water brimming in the corner of her eyes.

Hikari stopped, cupping her sister's face in her hands as she wiped Saki's tears away. "Hey, hey. Come on, don't cry. We'll still be in contact. And we'll both know that each other are safe."

Saki hugged her sister, clutching at her jacket for dear life as the tears spilled over. "But I'm losing you all over again,"

Hikari wrapped her arms around her sister's head, pulling her close as she cooed into her hair. "You'll be with Gaara. And you won't have me bickering at you non-stop." She reassured, trying to get her to smile. "Just watch out for Kankuro, he's a pervert."

Saki laughed, making Hikari smile and pull her away to get a look at her.

"Now come on, we don't want Gaara to see that you were crying. It would make him feel bad about taking you." She said with a warm smile. "Besides, this means he wants you to be with him, right?"

Saki smiled happily as she thought of the time she'd get with Gaara in Suna. "I guess it's not all bad," She told Hikari thankfully.

"Good, now let's finish our evening stroll!" She laughed, grabbing her sisters hand and tugging her along down the streets of Konoha, before reaching the gate and stopping.

Gaara and his siblings already stood there waiting as they watched Hikari and Saki say their final goodbye's to one another.

"Sister's forever," Hikari said hugging and kissing her sister on the forehead.

Saki nodded her head in Hikari's neck. "Sister's forever,"

"Now go make him fall in love with you!" Hikari laughed as she whispered to Saki.

Hikari waved them off until she could no longer see them. That was when she let her legs give beneath her as she slid to the ground with her legs on either side of her. She sat there for ten minutes staring where her sister was before.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

Hikari turned her head and smiled, feeling reality slip back to her mind. "Yeah," She nodded, giving one last look at the gate. "I just never thought I would have to willingly give up my sister."

Naruto squatted in front of her, making her look at him confused. "Get on," He told her with a cheeky smile. "I'll carry you around until you feel better!"

Hikari stared at him before letting out a small laugh and smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him grab behind her thighs as he stood up and hoisted her up with him. "Such a good older brother," She said, giving his cheek a light kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"At least you know she's alive and well," Naruto said as they walked the streets.

Hikari jolted with surprise before smiling into her brother's shoulder, knowing it was the truth and feeling relieved by the knowledge. "Yeah," She felt Naruto laughing beneath her, making her laugh in turn. She realized how broad Naruto's shoulders were then, forgetting that he was the same age as her and not the little boy she always saw. She never realized how grown up he had become, how he took care of her now, and not the other way around. She hugged his neck tighter pushing her face into his neck. "Thank you for being my family Naruto. Thank you for taking me in when no one else would."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto chuckled. "You were already my sister! You just didn't know it! Believe it!"

Hikari burst out laughing on his back, glad to hear his old saying back again with his big goofy smile. They walked like that for a while, with Naruto adamant that he carry her on his back until she felt completely better.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked with a chuckle as him, Akamaru, and Akira round the corner.

"Where's Saki?" Akira asked, looking around Hikari.

Naruto looked back at Hikari and saw her mood dampen again. Hikari took in a deep breath and smacked her cheeks before smiling and jumping off Naruto.

"She went to go live in Suna with Gaara." Hikari said with a warm smile, trying to help her own mood in the process.

"Is that what happened?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Akira pushed her snout into Hikari's hand, giving her sad eyes. Hikari pouted as she flicked Akira in the forehead, and then smiled, showing the wolf that she was alright. Akamaru walked over and licked straight up Hikari's face, making her squeal and try to wipe the slobber off.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, cupping her elbow.

Hikari sighed, but continued to smile. "It's not what I would have liked, but it'll keep her safe." Hikari smirked mischievously as she looked sidelong at Kiba. "Besides, it seems Saki may have a very powerful boyfriend soon."

"Wait! What?" Naruto said, grabbing Hikari's shoulders and shaking her furiously back and forth until her eyes spun in circles and her brain had whiplash to a high degree.

"You're going to kill her one day," Kiba told him with a shake of his head.

"Well, you see," Hikari said, grabbing onto Kiba as she tried to walk away from Naruto's reach, but ended up almost falling over from the dizziness. "It seems Gaara likes Saki, and Saki likes Gaara. So all I did was a little pushing and….viola! Those two will be together in no time!"

"You should let people get together on their own! You shouldn't push people together!" Naruto groaned, being protective of his quiet friend.

"I pushed you and Hinata together didn't I?" Hikari argued placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah," He said, rubbing his neck.

"Then you can't argue!" She yelled at her brother.

Akamaru yipped in agreement as he pushed her and flipped her with his nose onto his back. Hikari laughed as she hugged the big dog and let his fur brush her face.

"I say we go home," Kiba said with a chuckle, seeing Hikari yawn; her body drained from the stress of the day.

He climbed on behind her, pulling her close as she sat up and leaned back against him with half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe just a small nap," Hikari said with a yawn. She looked at Naruto as he pouted and crossed his arms. She jumped off Akamaru and jumped on Naruto, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. "Thanks big brother," She said with a smile.

Naruto beamed in joy as Hikari hopped back on Akamaru and he carried the two of them back to the Inuzuka house. She collapsed on Kiba's bed with a sigh, curling her legs up to her chest. Akira and Akamaru went outside, deciding to take a nap in the sun while the weather was still good.

"Do you even use your room anymore?" Kiba laughed, pulling her legs to get her boots off.

"Nope," She said, sliding her jacket off, leaving her in the fishnet tanktop and a black tube top underneath.

She tugged on her shorts and kicked them off into his wall, watching as they hit the wall and slid down to the floor. She looked at Kiba and saw him smirking at her; his eyes roaming up and down her body making her shiver.

"Like what you see?" She said seductively, leaning back on her elbows and turning slightly on her hip.

Kiba's fang glinted as he smiled at her, his eyes slitting as they watched her every move like a predator. He walked forward, kicking his boots off in the process. Hikari smirked as she reached forward and pulled him down to her, greedily taking his lips as he kissed her wildly.

Her hands worked fast as they unzipped his jacket; running her hands along his shoulders as he pulled his arms back to let her take it off. She tugged on his fishnet t-shirt, and slid it above his head; letting the time their lips broke apart, to move to his jaw, then neck, then shoulders, then chest, and then stomach. She left a scorching trail along his skin as he groaned his pleasure. He watched her hands working with his pants as she trailed back up to his mouth, making her push her to the bed hungrily.

"When are your mom and sister coming back?" Hikari asked as they broke apart and he kissed down her neck.

He nipped her skin, puncturing it until blood came up, making her gasp in surprise.

"What was that for?" She said surprise, yet turned on.

"A marking," He said, lapping the blood up and kissing it. "Showing that your mine." His hand went up her side, pulling the fishnet tank-top up with it. "They'll be home in about thirty minutes."

Hikari's eyes snapped open as she looked at Kiba surprised. "Thirty minutes?! What if they catch us?"

Kiba smirked, breaking from her skin and looking down at her as he propped himself up on his elbow. "I guess we'll have to make it quick."

His mouth seized hers before she could say another word. He grabbed a kunai and cut her tank-top and tube-top all in one slice, making her gasp in surprise once again.

"Kib…!" She was quieted from her yell as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue.

Her eyes glazed over as her senses took over and her body reacted on its own; hungry for what it was craving. She undid the rest of his pants, moving it down with her legs until he kicked them off to the floor. His hand quickly took off his boxers as he kicked them away also. He kissed down her neck, giving quick licks to her breasts and nipples before traveling down more to her panties and wet folds.

"Getting excited?" He asked as he sniffed her womanhood.

She was about to argue with him before he pressed his thumb to her nub on her panties and slid it down. She put her fist in her mouth to keep the shout in as she threw her head back to the bed. He chuckled, liking the reaction he got from her from that single touch. He bit the edge of her panties, letting his canines drag along her hip and thighs tantalizingly.

"Kiba," She whined, a moan escaping her throat. "Fuck me already,"

He didn't need to be told twice. Those three words sent him into full animal mode as he ripped her panties off and opened her legs, pushing her knees to her chest and thrusting into her deeply. She gasp and moaned in pleasure as her head was thrown back and her chest bounced. He pounded into her, reveling in the sound of skin against skin; of the smell of sweat already coming from her; of the sounds resounding from her chest and throat.

Hikari cracked her eyes open, making her heart beat profoundly and skip a beat as she saw Kiba's eyes glazed over and watching her carefully, seeing what pleased her most. She could see the sweat dripping down his skin; his canines peaking out of his mouth wildly; how his hair stuck out and shone as it moved with him; his eyes slitted and wild like a wolf; and how his body formed to fit hers perfectly.

She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his face back down to hers as she nipped his bottom lip. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth, wrestling his tongue and pushing it down as she massaged it just as he did hers. He let go of her legs, letting her slide them to his hips for more comfort.

His hand slid to the small of her back, pulling on it and running his fingers along her spine until she arched it up into him. Her butt was the only thing touching the bed now as he supported her body, wanting to be closer to her than they have ever before.

She could feel her coil tightening quickly, sending her lower body quaking in anticipation. She pulled her legs tightly around his waist, pushing him in farther into her and hitting that bundle of nerves that sent her head back, her back arching, and electricity shooting through her.

"There!" She gasped, kissing him again as he smirked, taking dominance once again.

She could feel him quaking against her; his muscles tiring as he neared his climax with her. He hit her G-spot repeatedly, until her coil finally released with a snap and her walls clamped down around his member, squeezing it as her juices soaked and surrounded him completely. He grunted as he helped her ride out her climax, before reaching his own and shooting his seeds into her, filling her up completely.

He laid her down gently before pulling out of her and turning onto his back, pulling her with him as they breathed heavily.

"Kiba! Hikari!" Tsume shouted, entering the house.

Hikari shot up with a squeak, grabbing her clothes quickly and frantically looking around. Kiba pulled his boxers on quickly, and just as the door was opening Hikari had just pulled on her shorts and hid behind the door, holding the rest of her close to her chest.

"There you are!" Tsume said with a smile.

"Konoha is having a festival today! So get ready!" Hana said, walking in the doorway next to her mother.

Tsume stepped through with Hana into his room. "Find something nice to wear!" She closed the door slightly making Kiba tense up. She smiled at Hikari who stood there with clothes covering her chest and her shorts still undone with no underwear underneath. "Oh and Hikari, you don't have to hide, we already know."

The opened the door again and walked out, going to their own rooms to get ready. Hikari's face exploded in smoke as her face reddened and she slid to the floor on her knees.

"I can't believe that just happened," She said, looking at Kiba embarrassed.

"I think we might want to get ready, unless you want my mom walking in again and finding you like that." Kiba said smirking, but really feeling embarrassed himself.

Hikari squeaked and ran over to her room quickly, making him chuckle from the sight. They both changed; Kiba into a brown yukata.

"Man, why do I have to wear this?" Kiba asked, looking at his mom and sister as they stood in normal clothing.

"Because you wouldn't match her if you didn't," Hana said with a smirk, walking out of the house with her mother.

Kiba turned his attention behind him, dropping his arms and his jaw as he looked at Hikari. Her hair was pinned up on her head, but hairs fell on her neck lightly and bounced as she walked. Her kimono was light blue with white, and dark blue swirls on it. It ended mid thigh and was cut deeply to her chest. Her sandals clacked on the floor as she walked. Her whole appearance giving her the look of an old kunoichi in a kimono, like in the old days.

"Does it look okay?" She asked him, twirling in a circle with her arms holding the sleeves and out to the sides.

"It's going to be hard to take **that** off later," He said smirking with his canines again. His eyes slitting in anticipation at the fun.

"Down boy," She said with a giggle, linking her arm with his as they walked to the festival.


	11. The Attack

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Thanks for reading my stories! I'll update as fast as I can, but I am steadily increasing my stories! So stick with me!**

**R&R**

* * *

"You guys made it!" Ino shouted happily, waving her hand in the air.

"A short kimono?" Sakura asked, looking at Hikari's kimono, then at her own that was the normal floor length.

"Kiba's mom got it for me," Hikari said with a bashful smile.

"I like it," Kiba said, looking at her exposed legs with a playful smirk.

"We know, we know. You two are all lovey-dovey," Tenten laughed, walking up to the group with Neji and Rock Lee.

"Oh! Hikari, how beautiful you look!" Lee said, walking over to her and kissing her hand.

"Hey, she's mine," Kiba said with a small growl, pulling her to the other side of him.

Hikari pinched Kiba's nose, making him scrunch up his face and grab her wrist lightly. "Be nice, he was just giving a compliment."

Kiba pouted his lips as he looked over at her and back over to Lee. Hikari sighed and slid her hand into his, lacing his fingers with hers. She tugged him slightly, trying to get him to the inside of the festival.

"Come on," She urged, trying to tug him along again. She raised an eyebrow, watching him look at the others carefully. "Please?" She asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

Kiba gave up as he slumped his shoulders and sighed. She smirked victoriously as she ran through the festival, dragging him with her past the booths. They dropped by a couple of the food booths, collecting takoyaki, yakisoba, choco banana, taiyaki, crepes, and dango's.

"You eat a lot," Kiba asked, poking her stomach playfully.

She shrugged her shoulders as she smacked his shoulder lightly. "So? My energy burns it all off!"

"Let me try some of that," He said, taking a bite of her crepe over her shoulder.

Hikari pouted at him this time, looking at him and back to her crepe that was half gone now because of his bite. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his choco banana towards her, before opening her mouth wide and latching onto it, making her tongue sigh as the chocolate melted on it. She heard Kiba suck in a breath, making her look up at him and see the blush creeping across his face.

She broke the banana, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before realizing what he must have been thinking. She chewed the banana quickly and swallowed it, opening her mouth to shout at him for his perverseness.

Kiba grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him, meeting her half way as he locked his lips with hers. His tongue slid over the chocolate still lingering on her tongue, rubbing it off so he could taste it himself. He pulled back and licked his lips, giving a satisfied smirk.

"W-what was that for?" Hikari asked with pinked cheeks.

"You're the one tempting me," He whispered in her ear.

"K-Kiba, people are watching us," She stuttered, looking at the people glancing at them as they walked by.

"Then kiss me," He whispered to her, making a shiver go down her spine.

He pulled back and flashed his canine at her. She pursed her lips together, before grabbing his hand and leading him to an alleyway. She pulled him deep into the dark before pushing him against the wall and smashing their mouths together. They locked in a passionate battle of dominance as their tongues pushed and forced the other down.

"Not any farther than that." Hikari said breathless as she pulled back from him.

Kiba hummed with brows furrowed as his hand that was traveling up her thigh twitched in guilt for being caught. "Aw man," He groaned, leaning his head back.

"My body is still tired and sore," She chuckled, taking steps backwards from him.

"You're killing me," He said, pushing his hair from his forehead up onto his head.

"A relationship isn't all about that," Hikari answered, cheekiness draining from her face as she dropped her arms.

Kiba looked up at her and realized how he made it sound, and the way her face formed into a mask of worry and doubt. He pushed off the wall and wrapped her up into his arms, letting her face bury into his chest, and his head to rest upon hers.

"I'm sorry," He said, pulling her close as he kissed the crown of her head. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I like you for you, not because you sleep with me."

"You're lucky," She mumbled into his yukata. "Because I was about to smack you so hard."

He chuckled again before kissing her forehead and linking his fingers with hers. "Let's go,"

They enjoyed the rest of the festival, checking out the booths and playing the games that they offered there. Soon night turned into pitch black, telling them it was time to go home.

"Morning," Hikari said, walking into the kitchen and seeing Tsume and Hana sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Tsunade left a message for you," Tsume said with a smirk, seeing Hikari looking at their coffee with greedy eyes.

Hana stood up and made a cup of coffee, placing it in front of her before sitting back down and handing over the note. Hikari sipped at the coffee as she opened up the note, wondering what Tsunade wanted her to do now.

Hikari set her mug down as she looked at the note carefully, re-reading it. "You're kidding me,"

"What?" Hana asked, looking over carefully, trying to get a glimpse of the note.

Hikari groaned and tossed the note to her, watching as she effortlessly caught it and crowded around it with Tsume. They started giggling together as they read over the note, looking at Hikari with slight pity.

"She wants you to 'negotiate' with another village head?" Hana laughed, using her fingers as quotations just as the note said.

"I was hoping I was just reading it wrong," Hikari groaned, placing her head on her arms that laid on the table crossed.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, placing his arms around her shoulders and placing his chin on her head.

"Tsunade wants Hikari to seduce another village's head honcho." Tsume giggled, looking at Kiba as he startled awake and snatched the note from Hana's hands.

"What the hell?" He shouted, crumpling the note up and tossing it at the trash.

Hikari stood up suddenly, knocking her head into his chin and making him grab it in pain. "I'm going to ask Tsunade what she means by this."

Hikari changed quickly out of her pajamas and into her normal outfit before walking out of the house and to the Hokage building.

"Tsunade!" Hikari shouted, barging into her room without knocking. "What the hell do you mean by that note?"

"I'm not sending you alone," She said as she linked her fingers together and placed her chin on them. "You'll have a team with you. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino."

"Why do I have to be the one to 'negotiate'?" She asked, using her finger quotations.

"Because you are well known now. We tried to hide you, but thanks to the last mission with the Akatsuki, and your power increasing, it seems everyone knows about you." Tsunade said with a pleased smile on her lips.

"But seducing them?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not asking you to do anything bad, just keep him distracted. Their village has been taking children in for their own needs, and using them for the chakra they hold." Tsunade said, making Hikari flinch in horror.

"Children?" Hikari asked with a horror struck face.

Tsunade's face turned dark as she looked at Hikari and nodded her head. "They are taking chakra from children and using it to make their ninja more powerful. They plan on attacking other villages with that chakra."

"Has no one tried to stop them yet?" Hikari asked angrily.

"They have tried, but the children are in cages with wires hooking up to them. And there are guards patrolling every couple minutes. If anyone tries to interfere they…." She paused, swallowing hard before looking up again. "They kill one of the children."

"Give me the mission," Hikari said, balling her fists up and looking at Tsunade determinedly.

"I'll give you the layout of the building they'll be in. I'll send the team over to Kiba's house along with the anbu outfits." Tsunade said, pulling out a scroll and holding it over the table.

Hikari snatched the scroll out of her hands and passed by Naruto and Hinata on the way, seeing Kiba, Sakura, and Shino pass by shortly after, each of them giving her a worried look. When she reached the house she kicked off her shoes and charged for the kitchen, slamming the scroll down on the table and unwinding it.

"What's this?" Tsume asked, looking over Hikari's shoulder at the blueprints.

"I have to concentrate," Hikari told them sternly.

She looked over the blueprints and memorized them until she could close her eyes and still see them. Hikari waited for the others to walk in and had them circle around the blueprints.

"You have been told right?" Hikari asked, looking at all of them with fierce eyes.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're the leader," Sakura said, nodding her head.

Hikari nodded her head, turning back to the blueprints. "This here is where the kids are being held." She moved her finger two rooms over. "And this is where I'll be with Jaganshi-san." She looked up at all of them with a stern look. "I'll have to distract Jaganshi while all of you make your way to the room and getting all the children out safely."

"How are you going to distract him exactly?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hikari looked up at him and sighed, raising an eyebrow right back at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He pursed his lips tightly, jealousy and protectiveness rising up in him as he thought of what she was going to have to do. He turned his head and looked back down at the blueprints.

Hikari gave him an apologetic look, but knew he was too mad to even look up at her. "I need all of you to memorize these blueprints so you all have a way to get there and back out safely." She looked up at Naruto. "Worse case scenario: I will have to call Akira, Kyuubi, and Ryuuji."

"I'll be going to?" Akira asked, walking through the door in her human form.

"I'll need you close by, yes." Hikari answered, petting Akira's hair.

"If we can't get out of there with the children safely, then I'll call on them and transport us back here." She told them.

"You can't!" Sakura shouted, slamming her hands on the table and breaking it. "Last time it was too much for your body to handle! If you do it this time, the consequences may be worse!"

Hikari looked up slowly and opened her eyes, making Sakura flinch in surprise at the intensity that stood there. "You don't understand how these children must be feeling. I do. I was like those children for awhile, and if it wasn't for the help of someone else I wouldn't be here. If being hurt means saving those children, then I'd give up my body to help them." She balled her fists angrily. "If you don't want to do it then I can ask Tsunade to give me someone else for a medical ninja. But I am the leader, and if the scenario gets bad enough I will resort to it."

Sakura stood down as she nodded her head, her mouth frozen like everyone else's at the intensity of Hikari's normally calm and cheerful attitude. "U-understood."

Hikari softened her gaze and nodded back, rolling up the blue prints just as the door was knocked on. "Come in, Kakashi."

"Oh ho! You knew it was me?" Kakashi said, carrying in a couple bags.

"Tsunade said the clothes would be delivered. Thanks." Hikari said, tossing the bags to them one by one.

"You stay safe, okay?" Kakashi said with a pointed look.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, seeing the intensity in his eyes now.

Kakashi pulled her close, bringing his mouth next to her ear so only she could hear. "The Akatsuki have been posing a greater threat. They're looking for you now, and they almost found your sister again. Be careful."

Kakashi pulled back, seeing Kiba give him a death glare that was sending daggers into his face. Hikari waved him off and watched as he disappeared.

"We need to change, and fast." She told them, watching as each and every one of them walked into a different room to change. She walked down the hall and saw Hinata searching for a place to go. "You can take my room," Hikari told her, pushing her towards the slightly opened door.

Her and Kiba changed quickly in his room, the silence filling an awkward gap between them as they finished up. Hikari turned and saw the tensed muscles on Kiba's shoulders before he placed his shirt and armor on. She padded over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest as she placed her cheek on his back.

"I'll be alright," She told him. "I won't let him touch me."

"I know you won't," Kiba said with a smirk. "It's what is going to go through his head is what makes me so angry."

"Speaking from experience?" She asked with a giggle, slipping on her dragon mask.

Kiba turned and lifted her mask. "You know it," He said giving her a fast kiss on her lips.

"Let's go," She said as he slipped his own mask on.

They all rushed out of the village and headed towards the next, making it in about ten hours. They stopped and rested, catching up their energy before they went in.

"You all know the plan?" She asked them, turning on them and slipping off her mask.

She shimmied out of her clothes behind a tree as she slid on short shorts that hung low on her hips and high up on her thighs, a tube top, and a small short jacket that was sleeveless and was open in the front, leaving her chest wide open, and black boots that went up to her calves.

"Remember, stealth, safety, and time." She told them sternly. She stopped as she saw all of them staring at her. "What?"

"You are going in like that?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No way! My sister is not going in like that!" Naruto shouted, trying to put a shirt on her again.

"This is how I'm going to negotiate with him," She told them with a laugh. "He doesn't know we know of his plan. All he thinks is that he asked to meet me and Tsunade said she would be pleased to send me down for a visit." She breathed in and let it go. "I'll be going first. Once you see me inside, head in afterwards. Remember the blueprints." She told them, tapping her head with a smirk.

She walked over to the building and knocked on the door, giving a polite bow and smile to the man who answered the door. He had jet black eyes, and hair to match that was slicked back with so much oil that he seemed slimy all over. They waited for the doors to close and made sure the coast was clear before heading inside.

"I heard that I'm pretty popular now," Hikari said with an embarrassed laugh, scratching her cheek.

"Oh yes, everyone has heard about you!" He told her with a big smile. "I had to meet the girl with so much power!"

"You know, Tsunade told me a lot about you too," Hikari said, flaunting her way over to him.

"There they are!" Shino whispered to the others, pointing down at the cages with children inside.

They moved the vents cover, and slipped through quietly, dropping in front of the cages.

"Hel…." A kid began to shout, until Hinata put her finger to her mask's mouth.

Sakura pulled out a jar and spread a thick gooey substance over the locks on the cages, letting it cover the keyhole and the actual lock arch. She looked at the rest of the team, making a couple of signs and letting the lock explode and break.

"Be fast!" She told them quickly, hearing someone stir outside the room from the small explosion.

The other's mimicked her signs quickly, hearing the small explosions and the locks dropping from the cages.

"There's so many," Kiba said, looking at all the kids coming out of the cages.

About ten kids were coming out of each of the cages, and there was one cage for every team member. So in all there were fifty kids coming out of the cages and towards their savors in a panic and fear.

"Who's in there?" A man shouted, slamming the door open. "THE KIDS ARE OUT!"

Ten other men raced in immediately to help their team member rally the kids back up. One grabbed for the closest kids and got a full kunai imbedded into his arm from Hinata. The team tried to keep the children back as best as they could, but it seemed the men were advancing on them quickly. And as the children began to panic more, it was harder to control them and get them to do as they said.

"This is bad!" Naruto said, cloning himself and pushing three of the men away.

"You have?" He asked with a shy smirk on his face.

"That I have," Hikari said, touching her finger to his cheek and sliding it down passed his neck. "You interest me quite a bit," She pushed close to him, hoping to distract him further.

He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled it away from him, bringing her directly in front of his face. "You think I would fall for that?" He began to laugh wickedly, sending shivers down her spine. "I was just a decoy mission to get you away from Konoha"

Hikari jerked her wrist away from him, as she jumped away and stared with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

He laughed uncontrollably, his wicked joy filling him and spilling out as he realized the victory in it all. "The Akatsuki will win," He told her simply.

Hikari sucked in a breath. "Ryuuji," She said quickly, filling his power fill her up fast.

She disappeared from the laughing man, and into the room with her team and the children. Seeing the struggle going on between the men and her team. The kids desperately grabbed onto her, hoping she was going to help them too.

"Hang on," She told them warmly. "Ryuuji! Akira!" She called the two, watching as Ryuuji wrapped around her in his red dragon silhouette, and Akira drop down from the vent above, joining Ryuuji with her grey wolf silhouette. "Kyuubi!"

The team turned and looked at Hikari as the three demons swirled around her dangerously, telling them what she was about to do. But they couldn't disagree with her, because they all knew that this battle wasn't going to win at the moment with so many kids.

"Hang on!" She told all of them as they gathered closely around her.

Power exploded from her and wrapped around all of them, making the vanish just as the men were charging at them with swords and kunai. A brief lapse hit her as they floated in the sky and looked down up on the village the evil man was in. She breathed in and thought of the safest place for the children at the moment.

"What the?" Naruto said, looking around at the familiar kingdom they were at not too long ago.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Boris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Take the children. Keep them safe. Find out where they are from. Deliver them there." She told them quickly, keeping her explanation short.

She looked at her team and grabbed their hands, having them all link together as the power surrounded them completely, bringing the rush upon them once again before they all disappeared. This time they arrived in Konoha, seeing the familiar buildings, entrance way, and the feel of home.

"No," Hikari whispered breathless, her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Konoha was in war mode. Genin, Jounin, Anbu, every ninja there, young or old, were fighting against the enemy that had invaded their village. Hikari gasped as she looked at the enemy, seeing none other than whom the man mentioned would win this battle.

The Akatsuki stood on top of the Hokage building, looking down at everyone as if they were gods; striking down any ninja that came near them and letting their lackeys take care of the rest.

"We're too late," She said, making the others stare in disbelief and horror.

"We want Hikari Hijiri! Give her to us and we'll leave your village!" Pein said, eyes scouring the village for her blonde hair and light blue eyes. They locked on her and he gave a smirk, her body freezing in place from the horror she brought upon the village.


End file.
